Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?
by Aquaria Identity 07
Summary: In a bid to strengthen relations between the realms after Shinnok's defeat, Raiden – in all his wisdom – invites his Earthrealm allies, as well as foes from Outworld and the Netherrealm, to a grand banquet-style dinner at the Sky Temple. With his luck (or lack thereof), the night can only go so well. Or, considering who his guests are, perhaps not at all ... Rated T, light slash.
1. An Invitation

**Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?**

**Summary**: In a bid to strengthen relations between the realms after Shinnok's defeat, Raiden – in all his wisdom – invites his Earthrealm allies, as well as foes from Outworld and the Netherrealm, to a grand banquet-style dinner at the Sky Temple. With his luck (or lack thereof), the night can only go so well. Or, considering who his guests are, perhaps not at all ... Rated T. Includes light/implied slash.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Mortal Kombat _or any of its characters; all of these belong to Ed Boon, John Tobias and Netherrealm Studios. I only own the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 1: An Invitation**

"Raiden, I beg you – please think about what you are saying."

"I know exactly what I'm saying, Fujin, I can assure you. My decision has been made."

Over the brim of his tea-cup, Fujin regarded the Thunder God sitting opposite him, his luminescent eyes clouded over with doubt.

"Even the wisest of minds may sometimes be quick to make rash decisions," he said slowly. "As you and I both know, such decisions have drastic repercussions."

Raiden waved a dismissive hand. Taking a sip of his tea, inhaling its fragrant vapours in a bid to soothe his suddenly aching temples, he replied in a firm tone:

"I know exactly what I'm doing. I had pondered the matter for several days before making my decision, and believe you me, it was made with the utmost clarity of mind."

The Wind God breathed a heavy sigh, sending both a puff of steam into the air and a trickle of chamomile tea over the edge of his cup. His eyes closed for a moment.

"I've no doubt that you have good intentions, Raiden, but _this_ … this endeavour that you wish to carry out …"

He opened his eyes again. Another sigh escaped past his lips.

"… forgive me for saying so, but the idea of hosting an inter-realm dinner event sounds like something that only a delusional madman would think of."

Raiden frowned. "You think that I am delusional, Fujin?"

His counterpart's eyes narrowed as he answered, "Again, forgive me for what I am saying to you, but your past actions have brought you to the brink of delusion before. What you suggested to me just now sounds as if you have taken a flying leap."

Raiden could feel his temples throbbing something fierce, yet he resisted the urge to reach up and massage them. Only ten or so minutes prior, he had felt calm, so sure in the knowledge that his idea was perfect. Ingenious, he dared thought. So much so, he had invited Fujin to the Sky Temple for late afternoon tea to share with him his wonderful plan, hoping to receive support from the Wind God.

Needless to say, whatever hope Raiden possessed decreased by a ten-fold as Fujin spoke his mind.

_Now I know how Johnny Cage felt after he tried to propose to Sonya Blade again. Granted, he was still suffering the after-effects of D'Vorah's assault and did not know what he was saying, but still …_

The sound of Fujin's voice interrupted the Thunder God's thoughts.

"To be frank, Raiden," he said as he took a huge sip of his tea, "I do not think that it is wise to gather the Earthrealmers, Outworlders and the denizens of the Netherrealm together for a social occasion. At least, not so soon after Shinnok's defeat. If the relations between the respective realms were strained before, then they are certainly at their most vulnerable – not to mention extremely volatile – after what transpired a month ago."

It was Raiden's turn to sigh. Twisting a silver lock of hair around his finger, he replied:

"If not now, Fujin, then when? If peace between the realms can be attained, then reaching out now to each realm shows that we are not being lax about making amends in the wake of Shinnok's chaos. It is a move that I'm sure General Blade and Kotal Kahn would approve of."

Fujin raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

"After what the emperor put Johnny Cage's team through, I am fairly certain that General Blade and her ex-husband would rather take his head for a trophy and let his corpse fester in the streets of Z'Unkarah," he muttered.

Raiden rolled his eyes towards the heavens.

_Dramatic. I swear to the Elder Gods, Fujin's dramatic nature would put Cage to shame._

Raiden opened his mouth to argue, but the Wind God was on a roll.

"I mean, can you imagine the emperor in the same room as Cage and the general?" he said, taking sips in-between his rambling. "No doubt Cage will go out of his way to show Kotal Kahn up. His enforcers won't like that one bit, especially the Zaterran."

"Fujin –"

"And what of Jackson Briggs? If Shao Kahn's soul construct is present, Briggs will break apart the Sky Temple to get his hands on him. And let's not forget that Liu Kang, Kitana and the rest of the revenants are not on the best terms with you –"

"Fujin, I –"

"And for all that is sacred and beautiful in this world, please tell me that you haven't thought of inviting that drunkard Bo' Rai Cho!" cried Fujin, his tea spilling into his saucer. "He would pass out before the appetisers are even served!"

Raiden blanched at the mental image. "I did not extend an invitation to him. After all, formal events are not his idea of fun and, uh … I _do_ wish to make a good impression on the guests."

"If it were up to me, this dinner would not take place at all," the Wind God mumbled into his cup.

He half-stared, half-glared at Earthrealm's appointed guardian. "Yet somehow, I have a feeling that preparations are already underway, correct?"

Raiden took to studying the contents of his cup as he answered, "The dinner will take place in five days' time. I've already spoken to the elder monks at the Wu Shi Academy. They have agreed to send some of their students to assist in setting up the décor, preparing the food and welcoming the guests. Grandmaster Kuai Liang has also graciously offered the Lin Kuei's services –"

"_Sub-Zero?_" Fujin gawped. "Sub-Zero has agreed to partake in this foolery? Has he taken leave of his senses as well?"

"On the contrary, the Grandmaster thought the dinner was a marvellous idea," Raiden declared, unable to stop his lips from curling into a self-satisfied smirk (_I fear Cage's ego has rubbed off on me_). "He, too, would like to make his peace with the other realms, the Netherrealm in particular. Like me, Kuai Liang wishes for his fallen comrades' restoration …"

Fujin merely sipped his tea in response, but his doubt still lingered.

Raiden continued: "I've already written up the dinner invitations. Kung Jin is coming here for tea tomorrow, whereby I shall ask him to pass on my invitation to our allies in Special Forces. I am assured of his skills of persuasion to encourage them to attend."

"Hopefully he has enough sense to persuade you to call the whole thing off," was the tart reply.

The Thunder God's eyes rolled towards the heavens for the second time.

"And what of Kotal Kahn and Netherrealm's new rulers, Raiden? They might not want to grace us with their lovely presence if you showed up on their doorsteps waving envelopes about."

Raiden was amazed that his eyes did not roll out of his skull as he looked towards the heavens for the third time.

"That task," he answered in a steady voice, "I have left up to Master Hanzo Hasashi of the Shirai Ryu."

"Good grief, _Scorpion?!_" Fujin nearly chucked his cup altogether.

"That is correct," said Raiden. "Master Hasashi wishes to atone for playing a hand in Quan Chi's death, so he has made clear his desire to align his clan with that of the White Lotus Society. Delivering invitations to Outworld and the Netherrealm is a good start, and nothing too strenuous, I think."

"Hardly sounds like something worth his time, even if it's ultimately repentance that he seeks."

Earthrealm's guardian shrugged his shoulders. "That is why I merely handed him the invitations without explaining what they were. Master Hasashi will learn the truth come closer to the time – I would very much like him to be present at the dinner alongside the Grandmaster as a show of solidarity."

Setting down his empty tea-cup, the Wind God pinched the bridge of his nose as he mumbled, "I swear to the Elder Gods, your place in heaven will be gilded in diamonds, platinum _and _gold if this event of yours does not fall to pieces."

The Thunder God emitted a small sigh as he poured more tea into their respective cups.

"I sincerely hope that it will not be a disaster," he said softly. "If there is one thing that my heart does desire, it is that all the realms can maintain peace with one another. By bringing together their representatives for one evening, it can allow for the amendment of the realms' strained ties."

Raiden picked up his cup, slowly stirring its steaming contents as he spoke:

"It is an unusual arrangement, but it is one that will hopefully bring my guests out of their comfort zone and get to know each other – not only on a political level, but on a personal level as well. It shall surely lead to more opportunities to strengthen relations."

His lips curled upwards. "Can you imagine, Fujin? Earthrealm, Outworld and the Netherrealm all existing alongside each other without enmity … I would do anything to make that a reality."

Behind a fount of steam, Fujin hardly looked enthralled.

"So, a ragtag dinner party is the answer to all our prayers," he remarked. "My heart can barely contain its joy."

Raiden sighed for the umpteenth time. "I take it that you won't be attending."

Fujin had the decency to look a tad sheepish as he replied, "No. Perhaps near the end, when it is, uh, _quieter_. Otherwise, I am content to stay out of any melodramatics that are bound to unfold."

Here, the Wind God's features softened. Concern radiated from his frame.

"All I can say, Raiden," he murmured, "is to be careful. Goodness knows that you will have your hands full with Liu Kang and Kotal Kahn's lot. Not to mention Special Forces and the two clansmen …"

Fujin shuddered at the very thought.

"But whatever happens, it is in the Elder Gods' hands now," he finished before taking another large gulp of tea.

As melodramatic as that statement sounded, Raiden knew there was a smidgen of truth in his friend's words.

_Indeed, from beginning to end, I will leave the event in the hands of the Elder Gods._

Taking a long gulp from his beverage, ignoring the slight niggle at the back of his mind, the Thunder God sent a silent plea up towards the heavens: _By your gracious mercy, m__ay luck be with me throughout the evening._

If the Elder Gods had happened to hear that, they probably would have laughed themselves silly at the shenanigans that were about to come in five days' time.

* * *

**A/N**: Oh Raididdy, bless your heart for trying.

To clarify, this fic takes place a month after _MKX_'s Story Mode's ending. For the sake of the story, I'm also pretending that Raiden isn't corrupted (Lord knows my feels are all over the place after seeing Dark Raiden in _MK11_'s previews).

Hope you liked the first chapter - it's been a long, _long _while since I wrote fanfics for _Mortal Kombat_, so I may be a lil' rusty. Hopefully by Chapter 2 I'll be back in the groove. Of course, Johnny Cage will make an appearance there, so expect a ton of bad/dad jokes. XD As mentioned, there will be light/implied slash pairings, as well as pairings like Jacqui/Takeda and Liu Kang/Kitana. Otherwise, expect drama – and Johnny Cage jokes – galore.

Reviews are welcome!

*~AI07~*


	2. RSVP – Special Forces

**Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?**

**Chapter 2: RSVP **–** Special Forces**

In the main boardroom of Special Forces' headquarters, General Sonya Blade carefully examined the unfolded card that she had removed from a pearlescent envelope.

The first thing that caught her eye was the silver, eight-petalled lotus embossed at the top – the symbol of the White Lotus Society. Beneath it, written in elegant slate-grey lettering, were the following words, which she read out loud:

_I, Lord Raiden, Protector of Earthrealm and Head of the White Lotus Society,_

_humbly request the honour of your presence for dinner this Friday at seven in the evening_

_at the Sky Temple, Earthrealm._

_Beverages will be served before the first course commences at seven-thirty._

_A maximum of three guests are permitted to accompany you._

_Formal or traditional attire is required._

_Kindly respond by means of correspondence by Thursday._

When she finished, Sonya looked up, her eyebrows furrowed and her lips pursed into a frown. The faces that stared back at her also bore similar expressions as they processed what they just heard. Looking at Johnny Cage – who sat at the back of the boardroom with an open mouth, while peering over his sunglasses at her with dumbfounded eyes – his reaction pretty much summed up how the general felt right now.

Only Kung Jin, who sat at the very front, looked non-plussed by what he heard. He merely sat back in his chair with his arms crossed, as if he expected a barrage of questions to come his way. Sonya turned to him, her frown deepening.

"So _this _is Raiden's idea of negotiating diplomacy?" she asked, unamused. "A dinner party with pissed off revenants out to get his blood, and a jackass for an emperor that tried to kill you and your team-mates?"

Jin could not help but roll his eyes as he replied, "Believe me, ma'am, I said the same thing to Raiden … er, just not as bluntly."

"What did he say?"

"He gave me a whole speech about mending ties between the realms and overcoming our differences in a more personal, intimate setting," answered the Shaolin monk. "Typical "universal peace" spiel that you'd expect from him."

"And you didn't try to talk him out of it?"

"I tried, General," Jin said, weariness lacing his sincere tone, "but Raiden was insistent. Once he's got an idea in his head, there's no way of stopping him from going through it."

"Yeah, and I bet the chocolate éclairs that he shoved down your throat was a great way to stop you from trying," piped up Cassie Cage, who sat on the other side of the boardroom. She tapped a French-tipped nail against the corner of her mouth. "Next time, ask him for a napkin to wipe that cream off, pal."

Jin scowled at the blonde-haired sergeant. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he retorted, "I'd ask you for a tissue, but I'm guessing you're fresh out, since all week you've been spewing bull –"

"Jin, Cassie, not now," snapped Sonya.

Sheepish, the pair turned their attention back to her, but not before they exchanged heated glares that would put Master Hanzo Hasashi to shame.

The general sighed inwardly – although her daughter and the Shaolin monk had come to regard each other as close friends, they still butted heads and argued over petty things. Granted, the only difference this time around was that they seemed to enjoy pushing each other's buttons. Still, even their friends and family found it difficult at times to tell if they were just being playful or spiteful on purpose.

_Not that I have the time, patience or energy to figure their kindergarten shenanigans out._

Next to Jin, Takahashi Takeda hummed in thought.

"Gosh, this Friday, huh?" he murmured. "That's pretty soon."

"Bravo, Tack, you've cracked the code," his friend snarked. "That's worthy of a gold star in my book."

Beside Cassie, Jacqui Briggs frowned at the bowman.

"Can it, Jin," she scolded. "Let General Blade finish speaking before you pop off again."

Jin just shrugged in the specialist's direction, while the Shirai Ryu made no attempt to hide the dreamy expression that bloomed across his face as he looked at her. Jacqui noticed, and responded with a wink and a warm smile.

Johnny looked vaguely unimpressed at the affectionate display. Turning to the blindfolded man seated on his left, he hissed, "Damn, these kids don't know a thing about keeping romances on the down low, huh, Kenshi?"

Behind the blindfold, one of Takahashi Kenshi's eyebrows arched upwards.

"I suppose it takes one to know one, wouldn't you agree?" he retorted.

Sonya heard their exchange, and she bit the insides of her cheeks, more so out of amusement than annoyance. Indeed, Johnny was anything but subtle when it came to romance … well, _his _idea of romance.

_I swear to God, he was probably planning to take me home to meet his parents after he saved me from Kano in the first tournament. I wouldn't put it past him to jump the gun like that …_

Sighing inwardly once more, the general glanced back at the invitation. Re-reading the contents, she said aloud:

"No offense to Raiden, but a shindig likes this poses a huge risk to all the guests involved. I'm not too fazed about Grandmaster Kuai Liang – and potentially Master Hasashi – being there, because at least S-F has a decent relationship with their respective clans. But when you add Outworld and the Netherrealm to the mix, it doesn't paint a pretty picture."

Johnny nodded.

"Sounds like something out of a disaster flick," he remarked, lifting his shades up. "I can see the title now – _Blunder God 2: Raiden Strikes Back _… yeah, that could work. Although nothing beats his classic f***-ups from when we first met him."

Sonya just frowned at her ex-husband before turning to Jin again. "I know Raiden means well, and believe you me, I share his sentiments about bringing about inter-realm peace. However, this dinner party appears to lack structure and could pose more harm than good. Are you sure that he won't consider calling the whole thing off in favour of, say, a conference organised and monitored by S-F?"

Jin shook his head. "He won't budge, ma'am, I can tell you right now."

"For God's sake, Jin …"

"I'm sorry, ma'am, I'm just the messenger," the bowman said, holding up his hands. "All I need to do is tell Raiden whether or not we're coming."

"General Blade," piped up Kenshi, "may I be frank? While Raiden's approach to negotiating diplomacy does seem a little unorthodox, it _does_ present an opportunity to try and mend our relations with Outworld once and for all. Despite Kotal Kahn's past mistakes –"

"And there are many," Johnny chipped in.

"– he is an undeniably benevolent emperor," continued the swordsman. "If we can appeal to his compassionate nature, he will see that we, and Earthrealm at large, pose no threat to his realm. In lieu of the Reiko Accords, we could actually form a solid alliance with Outworld."

Sonya cocked her head to the side, considering the blind man's words. Logically, it made sense, but it was still not enough to convince her.

"What about the Netherrealm? About their relationship with us as well as with Outworld?" she questioned. "Shinnok may be imprisoned, and Quan Chi may be dead, but their corruptive influence remains strong, especially where the revenants are concerned."

With the air of a man who was wise beyond his years, Kenshi answered, "That may be, but I believe that Shinnok and Quan Chi's absence will serve to weaken the effects of the dark magic that binds the revenants. Theirs is a state that no one embraces freely – now that those two are gone, our former comrades have a chance to free themselves, escape the Netherrealm and return to Earthrealm.

"As for Outworld, the threat of Shinnok invading that realm is gone. Sorcery no longer poses any danger, personal or otherwise, to the emperor's rule. As far as he's concerned, the Netherrealm is just another potential ally. That those who occupy the realm are our friends could be enough to convince him to play nice with them at the dinner," he finished.

"Wow, good story, bro," deadpanned Johnny, shaking his head in mock wonder. "If Hollywood ever needs someone to write up some fantasy movies, I'll tell 'em to call you."

"Maybe he should start with your biopic," commented Cassie, earning a playful nudge from her father.

Sonya looked like she needed a time-out. Rubbing her eyes, she then addressed everyone in a tired voice:

"Kenshi's right. As much as I don't approve of Raiden's plan, it's the best we can do in order to get the ball rolling on inter-realm diplomacy. Besides, if something flares up between Kotal Kahn and Liu Kang's crews, at least we'll be there to diffuse the situation. An event like this needs someone with a cool head to be there."

"I guess that's why Raididdy invited Sub-Zero," declared Johnny with a chuckle. "Heh, get it? _Cool_ head? _Sub-Zero_? Huh, huh?"

Everyone groaned as the actor sniggered at his own joke. When he (finally) quietened down, Sonya spoke to Jin.

"Tell Raiden that we accept his invitation. All seven of us will gladly –"

"Excuse me, Aunt – I mean, General Blade," interrupted Jacqui. "What about my dad? He might want to know about this dinner party. I doubt that he'll want to come, but he won't be happy if I kept it a secret from him."

Sonya nodded. "Of course you can tell him, Jacqui. Your father might not be active with S-F anymore, but he can definitely be made privy to information like this."

_And I honestly don't want your dad to think that you suddenly eloped with me or something_, Takeda's voice rung in Jacqui's mind. _He'd pound my ass into next year, and I love my ass too much to lose it._

The telepath enjoyed hearing the rich laugh that echoed in his ears as he read the specialist's mind. His face attained a rosy hue as he received the woman's next thought:

_Trust me, you're not the only one who does._

"Alright, I think that's enough for day," said Sonya, glancing at her wristwatch. It was well after five in the evening, practically nearly six. She was bushed for the Elder Gods. "On Friday night, we'll rendezvous at the Sky Temple at 18:30 to help Raiden with any last-minute preparations. Any questions you may have, please forward them to me or Kung Jin. You're dismissed."

Everyone filed out of the boardroom. Sonya watched as a departing Jacqui whipped out her cellphone; no doubt she was going to call her father and tell him about Raiden's plan.

_I bet Jax would have put his foot down on the whole thing. It'll be a cold day in the Netherrealm before he comes face to face with the Outworlders. Still, I could have done with his support. He would have made damn sure that Johnny behaved himself …_

"Sonya, are you awake, sweetheart?"

"Hmm?"

The general was drawn out of her thoughts at the sound of Johnny's voice. She blinked, meeting the blue-eyed gaze of the actor – he had come back to the boardroom. His head was tilted to the side.

"Sorry for disturbing your daydreaming," he said, "especially if it was _me _that you were daydreaming about. I would let you get back to it, but then again, you've got the real deal standing in front of you, so there's a dream come true, baby."

Sonya rolled her eyes to high heaven, although a hint of a smile appeared.

"In my dreams, you don't call me "sweetheart" or "baby", so I prefer _that _Cage over you," she retorted.

"Ouch. That went straight to my heart."

"In the old days, that would've gone straight to your –"

"Alright, I get the point," moaned Johnny, waving his hands in surrender. "If it means I get a five-second cameo in your dreams, I won't complain."

Then his face grew solemn. "But seriously, Sonya, are you sure that you're okay with Raiden's plan? I mean, he's pulled some crap in his time, but he really dumped the biggest s*** this time 'round. If you're worried, you have every right to be."

There was a long pause as his ex-wife began to massage the back of her neck.

"I _am_ worried," Sonya finally answered. "Raiden's intentions are good, but more often than not his plots come up short. God knows our ties with Outworld are frayed enough as is. We can't afford to come into conflict with them. And don't get me started on the Netherrealm …"

She sighed.

"I guess it's too late to back out now," she murmured. "We've committed ourselves to it, and we've got to see it through to the end."

It took all of Johnny's self-control to bite back the witty remark – "Too bad we couldn't do the same for our marriage" – on the tip of his tongue. Once he succeeded in this endeavour, the actor reached out and gently touched the top of the general's shoulder. Feeling no resistance, though he held her firm gaze steady, Johnny allowed his hand to clasp on.

"Whatever you do, Sonya, trust me to do the same," he softly stated. "We _both_ want what's best for Earthrealm. If hosting a formal shindig instead of a tournament can achieve peace in the long-run, then I'm game if you are."

A small smile graced Sonya's lips. She regarded Johnny's own grinning visage; despite the damage caused by D'Vorah's flesh-eating bugs, his facial wounds had healed remarkably well. Faint scars peppered his face, barely noticeable unless one looked closely.

_Still, scars or no scars, only Johnny Cage could still look good after all these years, the lucky son of a bitch._

"So," Johnny continued in a soft, velvety tone, "I was thinking …"

"Yeah?" Sonya's voice was equally soft.

Johnny's grin widened.

"I was thinking," he said, "that perhaps you'd allow me to be your escort for the evening."

"Wait, _what_?"

Surprise bloomed across the general's face. She stared at the actor, her mouth hanging open in disbelief.

"Cage, did _you_ just ask _me _if you wanted to be my _date_ for the dinner?" she spluttered.

Johnny waggled his eyebrows. "Escort, date, guest, call it what you will, sweetheart. Either way, it would be an honour to be at your side for such a, uh, momentous occasion."

Sonya's features were now rock-hard. Johnny squeezed her shoulder.

"C'mon, it'll be like the good ol' days. We made a great team back then, and we still do now. Plus, it would look _so_ cool if we both wore matching outfits –"

Sonya shrugged off Johnny's hand so hard that he nearly backhanded himself in the face. Before he knew it, the general's index finger was pointed right at him.

"If you thought that I was falling for such a pathetic come-on, you'd better rearrange your priorities, Cage," hissed Sonya through gritted teeth.

Johnny raised his hands in protest. "Hey, it wasn't a come-on –"

"Call it what you will, _sweetheart_, but I'm not interested in playing the part of the Ghost of Trophy Wife's Past."

Her fingertip was close to brushing against the small hairs above his upper lip. "Right now, Earthrealm's safety is all I care about, and I'm not willing to jeopardise it for the sake of indulging your "reunited 'It' couple" fantasy. Got it?"

By the time Johnny did get it, the general had stormed out of the boardroom, the livid _stomp-stomp! _of her boots echoing down the corridor. Soon, all was silent.

Placing his hands on his hips, Johnny blew out a low whistle.

"I guess the part about the matching outfits put her off," he murmured.

* * *

"_He wants to __**WHAT**__?!_"

"Dad, calm down –"

"_You expect me to calm down after what I just heard? Raiden must be out of his goddamn mind __**AGAIN**__ to come up with a crazy stunt like this. A dinner party? For real? And you're __**GOING**__?!_"

"I'm expected to go. So is everyone else in my team. Aunt Sonya will be relying on us if things get out of hand."

A series of barks, curses and yells forced Jacqui to pull the phone away from her ear. She shot a tired glance at Takeda, who mouthed "Yikes" in response. He wanted to wrap his arm around the specialist's shoulders and tell her that everything was going to be fine, but he dared not touch her.

No, not when her father – the former major known as Jackson 'Jax' Briggs, whom everyone from S-F's top brass to aspiring infantrymen held in both high esteem and fear – was on the line.

_I wouldn't put it past Mr Briggs to find a way to strangle me over the phone if I so much as say Jacqui's name._

When Jax finally quietened down, Jacqui brought her phone back to her ear.

"As I was saying," she worded slowly and carefully, "Aunt Sonya needs us. She can't do this by herself. Even with Raiden, Mr Cage and Takeda's dad all there, they won't be able to deal with Liu Kang and the emperor by themselves."

She heard her father growl. "_Is that right? Well, if it's back-up that she wants, then you can tell her that __**I'M **__coming, too._"

The colour drained from Jacqui's face, much to Takeda's concern.

"Wait, you're going to do _what_ now?" she spluttered.

"_You heard me, Jacqueline. I'm gonna be at this dinner, so help me God. If those Outworld bastards are gonna show their faces, I wanna be the one to punch them in 'em, **especially** that dead-ass soul vacuum's mug._"

Jacqui knew exactly who he was talking about – the desiccated amalgamation of souls known as Ermac had been a fixture in her father's nightmares for many years. The construct was the reason that her father hesitated to touch her, for fear of hurting her with his large metal arms. As a little girl, hugs, cuddles and hair ruffles were luxuries.

Jax tried to make up for this by being overprotective; this doubled when his daughter joined S-F. Hell, it practically _quadrupled _when he learnt that she had fought Ermac himself. If he knew of the threats that the construct directed towards her in their confrontation, he would have gone to Outworld and dragged every one of Ermac's thousand souls down to hell.

_He'd die trying … _

"Please, Dad, you don't need to come," Jacqui begged. "If something goes down, I don't want to see you get hurt."

"_And I don't want __**you **__to get hurt, baby girl_," replied Jax, his voice softening. "_I wouldn't be able to relax knowing you're in the company of that freak. I've got to be there to watch out for you, otherwise I won't be able to forgive myself if someone hurts you. I'll call up Sonya right now to let her know that I'm coming. Love you, Jacqui._"

"Dad, wait –!"

A dial-tone chirred in her ear, prompting her to curse under her breath.

Looking at Takeda with a deep-set frown, Jacqui muttered sarcastically, "Well, this is peachy. My father is gonna cause a scene at Raiden's do by pulverising Ermac. That's gonna go down swell, I bet."

"Um, it wouldn't be a dinner without a show, I guess?" offered Takeda, rubbing the back of his head.

Jacqui did not even have the energy to smile at the weak joke. All she wanted to do was sit on the corridor floor and take a breather to clear her head – images of her father bursting through the walls of the Sky Temple and unleashing his unholy fury on Ermac in front of everyone hastened her anxiety.

"I don't know what to do, Takeda," she said in a low voice. "If my dad goes through with this, Kotal Kahn will go ballistic and he might end up worse for wear. That'll spoil any chance of repairing ties with Outworld."

The telepath rubbed his hand over her tensed shoulders. "Don't worry, we'll figure something out. We won't let your dad do anything that he might regret later."

"But _how_? How are we going –"

"Excuse me, Jacqui?"

Jacqui and Takeda whirled around to find Kenshi standing there, his hands clasped behind his back. Aside from his warrior regalia and the sword strapped to his body, he looked – for the lack of a better phrase – positively casual.

"Oh hey, Mr Takahashi," greeted Jacqui; Takeda did the same as he removed his hand from the specialist's shoulders with a blush. "We were just talking about the dinner. My dad says he, um, wants to come."

"So I've heard," Kenshi replied, tilting his head to the side. "Pardon me, but I happened to overhear the latter end of your conversation with my son. I don't relish the idea of your father catching on to trouble either, so I hope to put your mind at ease by offering my help."

Jacqui and Takeda shared a look.

_At this point, if the Elder Gods can't do anything, my dad's the next best thing_, the telepath communicated to the military woman.

They looked back at the swordsman.

"What do you have in mind, Mr Takahashi?" asked Jacqui, slightly hesitant.

Kenshi unclasped his hands. "I believe the best thing to do is for me to monitor Jax for the entire evening."

Takeda snorted. "Ground-breaking, Dad. The Nobel Peace Prize is as good as yours."

"Learn to open your ears before opening your mouth, son," chided Kenshi without malice, although he could not help but chuckle inwardly when Takeda's face flushed once again. He continued to address Jacqui:

"You'll have your hands full with our guests. _I'll_ be able to watch your father, as the Outworlders and the Netherrealmers won't engage much with me – most of them hardly know me, so they'll probably concentrate on everybody else. If Jax happens to be provoked or shows a hint of rage, I can step in and calm him down. He'll listen to reason if it's coming from me."

"And if he doesn't?"

Kenshi tapped the side of his head. "A sensory overload is a last resort, but if things _do_ get unpleasant, I'll use it."

"Oh God …" Jacqui hid her face in her hands.

Kenshi reached out to grasp her shoulder. "It will only knock him out for a short while. He won't suffer any damaging effects. He might be cross about it afterwards, but otherwise he'll still be the same. However, I have enough faith in Jax to believe that he won't overstep his bounds."

Jacqui looked up at him, her quartz-brown eyes shimmering in despair, with just a bare hint of hope.

"I hope you're right, Mr Takahashi," she responded. "So long as he and Ermac keep out of each other's way, then it's all good. Otherwise, I just can't help feeling that something will go wrong."

"I'll do my best to keep that from happening," the swordsman soothed her. "There's no way I'll let Jax and Ermac lay a finger on each other. Not now nor ever."

Takeda gave him an imploring look.

_I hope you know what you're doing, Dad._

Kenshi dipped his head as he used his other hand to grasp the telepath's shoulder.

_The best I can do to help Jacqui's father in any way I can, son. He doesn't deserve to feel any more pain._

To himself, he thought: _And neither does the construct __…_

* * *

_Well, this quickly turned into a week to forget, if not the entire year._

Kung Jin had just got off the phone with General Blade, who sounded incredibly done as she informed him that Jax Briggs, too, was attending the dinner. No doubt, Jacqui was probably worrying her head off about this new development. If anything, it fuelled the Shaolin monk's own anxiety levels.

_The times I wish that I could drink alcohol. I bet Master Bo' Rai Cho was as sober as a choirboy until he met Raiden._

By the Elder Gods, even thinking of Raiden made Jin's head pound. He could not understand how the Thunder God managed to rope him into his little scheme: a simple afternoon tea session had suddenly turned into a serious discussion about inter-realm affairs, during which the scheme was revealed, and the monk ended up spent from his attempts to change his host's mind.

_Force-feeding me chocolate éclairs didn't help, either_, he thought grimly, rubbing his aching belly. _Damn my sweet tooth, and damn Raiden for taking advantage of it._

There was no denying that Raiden could play dirty if he wanted. If anyone questioned this fact, Jin would be the first to prove them wrong.

Still, the scholarly Shaolin monk had to wonder how he managed to let himself be swayed by Raiden's absurd plan.

_But you _do _know. It's because he brought __**him **__up … _

Sighing, Jin closed his eyes. In his mind, he could visualise _him _perfectly: a lean frame, parchment-grey skin with glowing veins feathered out in every direction, fiery eyes that peered out from under a hat with a razor-sharp rim, and a face not unlike his own …

_Lao táng gē …_

When Raiden had brought up Kung Lao, Jin immediately knew that his trying to talk some sense into the Thunder God was no longer feasible. Instead, he slowly but surely allowed himself to surrender to his soothing words, reassured by the idea that there was enough goodness in his cousin's heart to be restored to the land of the living.

That the dinner was an opportunity to reunite the bowman with the one whom he regarded as his hero …that same hero who would be able to see his _táng di _living up to the values that he had himself honoured until his last breath was taken too soon …

* * *

_Jin set his tea-cup down, his heart heaving with emotion._

"_Then if it's worth helping Lao, Raiden, then I'll gladly do whatever it takes to assist you."_

_Raiden patted the monk's forearm. "All I need is for you to tell General Blade and the others about the dinner. If they refuse, persuade them as much as you can. I value your words of silver more than a vault's worth of gold."_

_It didn't end there. The Thunder God continued:_

"_When the Outworlders and Liu Kang's lot are here, I shall look to _you_ to ease any conversations along and mediate wherever possible should tensions arise. If I find myself lapsing, do not be surprised if I prompt you to speak."_

"_I … I don't know what to say, Raiden. Surely General Blade, Kenshi or even the Grandmaster could …"_

_Raiden's voice picked up where his guest trailed off: "They could, but unlike them, you have met Kotal Kahn before. He was taken by your diplomacy, so initially he will most likely engage with you than with our Special Forces allies. Such a skill, along with a connection to Kung Lao, could serve us well while we rebuild our relationship with the Netherrealm."_

_His blue eyes bore into the golden-brown orbs._

"_I know I can rely on you, Jin. Your heart is pure, as is your intention to restore your cousin. When it is all over, I've no doubt in my mind that Lao will be well on his way to absolution, and it will be thanks to you."_

_Jin's only response was to grab another éclair._

* * *

Opening his eyes, blinking away the salt burning in them, the bowman sighed for the Elder Gods.

_Think Raiden's above playing dirty now? Well, enjoy being wrong for the rest of your life._

Cracking his neck, Jin went off in the direction of the office-space that he shared with his team-mates. There, he would write up a letter confirming Earthrealm's presence at Raiden's dinner and then deliver it to the Sky Temple tomorrow – its immortal guardian was going to be out for the day to tend to his duties, so he would only see the letter much later.

Yet as he made his way to the office, Jin could feel something niggling at the back of his mind. For some reason, it prompted him to think back to the invitation itself.

_I, Lord Raiden, Protector of Earthrealm and Head of the White Lotus Society, humbly request the honour of your presence for dinner …_

_Your presence …_

The niggling increased.

_There's something about that invitation that doesn't seem right …_

Indeed, Kung Jin realised there and then that the invitation contained a huge flaw.

But for the life of him, though, he did not know what it could be.

* * *

**A/N**: _T__áng gē_ = "Older, male cousin (on father's side)"; _táng di _= "Younger, male cousin (on father's side)."

**Guest **– I suppose if I were Fujin, I wouldn't give Raiden much of a chance, either. His track record is a bit dodgy, you know. XD Thanks for the lovely review, I hope this chapter didn't disappoint!

**Revenant Nonny** – *_huggles tightly_* Missed you lots, hun, and I hope you're keeping well, too! It's been a hectic, long time since I last spoke with you, but I think I definitely needed a break from online to get everything together on my side. I think _MK11 _just sparked up my love for _MK _and writing fics for it again. :) We'll see if Raididdy is still his same old self or if Shinnok's corruption is taking its sweet time. Knowing what happens to Raiden to _MK11_, I want to keep him pure for a little while longer. Indeed, what could go wrong? *_Chucks all the popcorn and drinks at you_* Thank you for the wonderful review, sweets!

**Gray Fox anon **– Okay, but that's a better story summary than what I wrote, though. XD Thank you so much, I'm glad to be back. And thank you for the review – I've never written anything for Fujin before, so I'm glad that you found him (and Raididdy) in-character. Watch this space for the next chappa. :)

**3 xtra bitch** – Glad you are excited, hun. I'm petrified for Raiden's sake. XP Hope you liked this latest chapter!

I didn't mean for this chapter to go on for so long (I blame Johnny's and his incredibly dumb jokes), but it was fun to write nonetheless. Please note that I'm borrowing only a few aspects from the _MKX _comic series, otherwise for the story's sake Sonya and Johnny haven't properly met Kotal Kahn yet, Cassie and Jacqui were never kidnapped, etc. Speaking of Cassie, don't worry, she'll have a bigger role to play in later chapters. :)

Thanks to everyone who fave/followed/reviewed this fic, I appreciate the love and critiques that it has received so far. Let me know what you thought about Chapter 2 and what you loved/hated about it (can we just agree that Kenshi is everyone's dad?). We'll see who'll be sending in their RSVP in the next chappie, and possibly what that invitation's flaw might be.

*~AI07~*


	3. RSVP – Outworld

**Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?**

**Chapter 3: RSVP – Outworld**

"_Ahcualli tlācatecolōtl!_"

The voice belonging to the powerful being known as Kotal Kahn echoed around the pavilion like thunder in a storm, startling the three other occupants. Wary, they watched as the Osh-Tekk brought his fist down on the table, nearly splintering its varnished oakwood surface. His other hand tightened around a card that he had removed from an envelope that lay a few centimetres away from his fist, barely disturbed by his actions.

Leaning over the table, Kotal Kahn shut his eyes, shaking his head as if he were in the throes of a bad dream.

"_Tlācatecolōtl_ … _telchihualoz_," he murmured in his native tongue. Pure displeasure laced his timbre.

It was the lizard-like humanoid – seated at the table across from the standing figure, and outfitted in black clothing and a vest made almost entirely out of bone – who dared to speak up first.

"Emperor, what is it that ails you?" he asked, his sharp and sibilant voice betraying concern.

Looking up, Kotal Kahn stared straight at the Zaterran. His luminescent blue eyes – normally benevolent and thoughtful – now held a fire that could rival the intensity of twin suns.

"That devil Raiden has saw fit to insult me, Syzoth," he rumbled.

Syzoth, or Reptile, as he was commonly called, shared a puzzled look with his two comrades before meeting the emperor's hot gaze once again.

"The document in your hand … what has the Thunder God written that he could not say to your face?"

The Kahn's eyes and lips narrowed in distaste.

"The blasted fool has extended an invitation," he replied, almost hissing. "An invitation to a godforsaken dinner function that he himself is hosting!"

Next to Reptile, a man adorned in black underclothing, weather-stained leather accoutrements, and bandoliers strapped here, there and almost everywhere – including around his hat – frowned behind a leather-studded mask. His kohl-ringed blue eyes dimmed in disbelief as he leaned back in his seat.

"That's it?" Erron Black drawled. "A dinner? Hardly sounds like an insult, I think."

Those burning globes turned to the gunslinger, who immediately shrunk back.

"You forget, Erron," Kotal Kahn responded, his voice rising with every word that left his mouth, "that the hand who wrote this invitation belongs to the damned fiend who nearly brought Outworld to its knees less than a month ago, no thanks to his imprudent actions! That he is brazen enough to send this invitation speaks volumes of his utter disrespect, not to mention his half-wittedness. Do you understand?"

"Thanks for jogging my memory, Emperor," was Erron's response as he steadied his fingers on the handles of his revolvers.

Sitting on the former Earthrealmer's right, a thin figure, dressed in red and black, with scant bandaging covering his withered visage, cocked his head to the side. Beneath his hood, his bright green eyes glowed in thought.

"What exactly does the invitation say, Emperor?" His voice was gravelly, deep and resonant, as if he were speaking on behalf of a thousand men, if not more.

Kotal Kahn glanced at the soul collective called Ermac before obliging him, as well as his other two enforcers, with a quick read-through of the accursed document. As he did so, he could feel the dread sitting in his chest now trickling down into the bowels of his stomach. Only a few minutes before, he had felt at peace – or rather, what resembled peace.

Although Outworld's civil war had ceased and stability reigned in the wake of Shinnok's defeat, the Osh-Tekk emperor still felt ill at ease. From the moment he woke until the second he succumbed to his slumber, he found himself struggling to attain a sense of tranquillity. It showed in his unsettled pacing, his inattentiveness to even the most basic duties, and – glaringly of all – in his decision to apply war-paint to his entire body daily. Not that the act of painting his tattooed frame did much to relieve his heavy mind.

_The heart, mind and body bend so easily to the will of a conflicted soul._

Today, however, was one of those days when Kotal Kahn allowed himself to feel like he was on the brink of overcoming his apprehension …

… that is, until one of his soldiers carrying an envelope scurried into the pavilion, where the emperor was having a meeting with his enforcers. When pressed for an explanation, he said that a long-haired Earthrealmer garbed in yellow and black clothing had emerged from a portal in front of the palace, and told him to deliver the envelope to the Kahn. Before he could be questioned, the Earthrealmer was gone.

As one can tell, after reading Raiden's invitation, Kotal Kahn's peaceful mood took a sharp plummet.

_How quickly the thunderstorm blots out the sun._

Once he finished reading the invitation aloud, Kotal Kahn stared at his enforcers with near-invisible lips.

"Most certainly the Thunder God has an agenda," he stated. "If he intends no ill will, then he would have contacted me sooner, or at least sent one of his emissaries to negotiate with me."

For a moment, Erron thought of the group of Earthrealmers that had waltzed into Outworld and gave the Kahn (and himself, especially) a hard time. His shaded eyes narrowed as the image of the sassy, silver-tongued Shaolin monk – Jin, Jimmy, Junior, whatever the hell his name was – floated into his mind. Could _he_ have been the "long-haired Earthrealmer" who dropped off the invitation?

_No. He would have stuck around to yak the Kahn's ears off with his smooth talk. Shame, I could have done with some target practice if it was him._

"You think that it's a trap?" asked Reptile, his yellow-green eyes turning into slits.

"It's a possibility," Kotal Kahn answered. "However, if Raiden's intentions _are _innocent, I still find it insulting that he would reach out to me in this manner. As much as I don't relish seeing his face, I would have preferred him to extend his invitation in person."

"So, does this mean that you're not going?" Ermac asked.

The heat in the Osh-Tekk's eyes suddenly cooled. His muscular frame, tense with fury, began to slump. When he answered, thoughtfulness and fatigue hung from his words:

"I believe I _must_ go. As much as I dislike having to meet Raiden, it would be a good opportunity to open channels of communication between Outworld and Earthrealm, and perhaps form an alliance. Lest we forget, the Netherrealm remains a threat to Outworld – there are evils present there that will readily pick up where Shinnok and his servant Quan Chi left off. The revenants that were under their control spring to mind."

Clasping his hands behind his back, the Kahn continued: "I've never held interest in invading other realms as Shao Kahn did during his rule. Rather, my interests lie in presiding over this empire that was forged together in his time. If the Netherrealm or the like becomes an obstacle, I would want Earthrealm's support."

He paused, gathering his thoughts.

"Yes, this dinner provides such an opportunity," he declared. "From the sound of things, we will not be the only ones present at Raiden's event. I believe Earthrealm's Special Forces will avail themselves – the one known as General Blade, I think, along with the emissaries. With just us and Raiden's lot there, the evening will go quite smoothly."

"But what if it _is _a trap?" pressed Reptile.

The emperor merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Then Raiden best prepare himself to meet the sharp end of my knife," he answered.

Benign though he was, his enforcers knew that Kotal Kahn was capable of being wrathful when it suited him.

Glancing at the invitation once more, he murmured, "Hmm, a maximum of three guests. So, if I am going, then you three will accompany me and –"

"Hold on a minute," interrupted Erron, unable to help himself.

Sitting up in his chair, he looked straight up at the emperor with knitted eyebrows. "Excuse me, Emperor, but who said anything about _me _having to tag along to this soirée?"

The Osh-Tekk blinked at him before his features hardened like clay.

"You heard me, Erron – you are coming," he replied steadily. "You, Ermac and Syzoth make up three, so you will be my three guests."

"Can't Ferra and Torr go instead of me?"

"That's one guest too many."

"They count as one, they can go," the marksman shot back.

Kotal Kahn grimaced. "I would rather that they remained at the palace and guard it in my absence. They may prove to be too excitable to attend such a formal occasion. Besides, I would rather _you_ be there to ensure that the Thunder God or his allies don't deceive me with any tricks."

"_I_ can fulfil that function if it pleases you, sire," piped up Reptile, glowering at Erron from the corner of his eye.

Their leader shook his head at the Zaterran. "No, that will not do. You are my guest for the evening, so I do not expect you to be on guard. That goes for you as well, Ermac."

His eyes flitted to Erron. "In your case, mercenary, you are bound by contractual agreement to accompany me and carry out your duties, although I do also wish for you to enjoy yourself while we are there."

Erron hardly looked thrilled at the prospect.

"Then you will remember that my contract stipulates that I'm entitled to one day off per week," he intoned lowly. "Just so happens that my day off is on Friday."

"Meaning you will have time to prepare for the event?"

"Meaning that I ain't going anywhere near it."

Kotal Kahn wearily pinched the beak of his headdress.

_Belligerent scoundrel. If I did not value his marksmanship so much, I would have dissolved our contract a long time ago. That, and like his comrades, I respect him a great deal … even if it costs a _greater _deal of coins to keep his._

Ermac cocked his head at his comrade.

"Do you not want to return to your former realm for one night, Black?" he queried.

"Not even for a lousy meal with a false god and his welcoming committee, ghosty," replied the Outworld cowboy, rolling his eyes. "'Sides, fancy do's aren't my thing, especially when it involves dressing up in my Sunday best."

All at once, an idea popped into Kotal Kahn's head.

"I am sorry to hear that you feel that way, Erron," he said with an exaggerated sigh.

The emperor gave the invitation a shake. "After all, I thought you would be excited at the chance of sampling some Earthrealm spirits for the first time in a long while. Perhaps Raiden will be offering whiskey – that _is_ your favourite beverage, correct?"

Erron said nothing at first, but his azure-blue eyes glinted as he visualised a tall, refreshing glass of golden-brown liquid. He could almost inhale its woody aroma and taste its smoky flavour on his tongue … pure heaven compared to the sorry excuse for liquor that Outword's taverns had to offer … _sweet Jesus, am I thirsty … _

Swallowing hard and tightening his hold on his revolvers' handles, Erron looked up at Kotal Kahn.

"Alright, Emperor, you've persuaded me," he drawled in a clear baritone. "I'll go, but only on three conditions: one, that you pay me double for making me work on my day off; two, that I get to take the following Monday off; and three, that I'm allowed to help myself to as many drinks as I want."

The Osh-Tekk's eyes narrowed almost into a squint.

"Such hefty demands," he remarked drily. "Yet if one isn't met …"

"Then I ain't going nowhere," finished the former Earthrealmer. "After all, someone has to make sure that Ferra and Torr don't destroy the palace."

"And they would make sure that _you_ don't leave it open for the next person who offers you a bag of coins," grumbled Reptile under his breath.

Kotal Kahn looked beseechingly at the sky for a moment before he turned his attention back to the gunslinger.

"Very well, I agree to your terms, Erron," he declared. "But I warn you, while you are free to consume liquor, I will _not_ tolerate intoxication. The last thing we need is for you to make a merry fool of yourself in front of the Earthrealmers."

Erron waved a dismissive hand. "I know my limits. I ain't looking to get pis – uh, I mean, _drunk_. Just want to have a few proper drinks, is all."

"Nevertheless, I will have Ermac keep his eye on you from time to time," replied his employer with an air of finality. "When one is in an inebriated state, one tends to forget one's limits quite quickly."

Erron bit back a most witheringly dry remark that would have certainly provoked his emperor's fury. Instead, he looked over at the soul construct and airily murmured:

"Don't expect me to pay you for babysitting me, ghosty."

Ermac scowled at him.

"With our luck, our place in the afterlife will be secured for carrying out so grating a penance," he retorted.

Hoping to quell any incoming squabbles, Kotal Kahn addressed his enforcers, his voice ringing loud and clear:

"That settles it. We will go to Earthrealm in three days' time. We shall hear what Raiden and his posse have to say for themselves and, by the grace of the Elder Gods, we will emerge from the dinner unscathed. Hopefully with a new alliance as well."

Yet even as he said these words – as much as he tried to convince himself that they were borne of a sound mind – they did frighteningly little to lighten the dread that had by now engulfed Kotal Kahn's entire frame.

* * *

It was a fair Tuesday afternoon when Kung Jin arrived at the Sky Temple.

Apart from a slight gust of wind that blew his ponytail across his face three or four times, all was calm at the grand structure that served as Raiden's place of meditation, occasional abode, and as the location of the Jinsei Chamber.

_Aaaand as an occasional battlefield_, rued Jin, rubbing the back of his head as he glared at a large bell gong nearby. _I'm surprised I didn't dent the damn thing after fighting Kitana._

Making his way across the courtyard, Jin noticed two figures standing at the temple's entrance: one was a monk, albeit much older than him and dressed in traditional attire. His name was Xue, if he recalled correctly.

The other figure had his face covered by a skull-like mask. As Jin drew closer, it became apparent that he was dressed in the guise of an Osh-Tekk warrior.

_One of Kotal Kahn's soldiers. What's he doing here?_

When Xue noticed Jin approaching, he dipped his head in greeting.

"Welcome, Kung Jin," he said. "Raiden said you might be stopping by today, no doubt to deliver Special Forces' responses to his dinner invitation. This man here is doing the same on Emperor Kotal Kahn's behalf."

The soldier nodded before fishing an envelope, sealed with red wax, out of his pants' pocket. Giving it to Xue, he said: "Please pass this on to Lord Raiden, with compliments from the emperor. He says that he is looking forward to dining with the Thunder God this Friday."

Bowing to the two monks, the soldier turned on his heels and departed through a portal that had suddenly opened in the courtyard. Engulfing him, it disappeared as quickly as it had come.

Turning to Jin, Xue issued a sigh.

"Then we can only hope for the emperor's sake that Raiden doesn't disappoint him," he stated uneasily.

The younger Shaolin monk nodded, saying, "Hope, pray _and _beg ourselves silly to the Elder Gods that he does no such thing."

He rubbed the back of his head again, albeit it with a harder touch as his mind niggled something fierce for the second time in two days. The sensation strengthened as he handed over his letter to Xue, and it never left him even when he returned to S-F headquarters.

_Just _what _in the name of Earthrealm did Raiden get wrong about the invitation?_

Only the Elder Gods knew, and they sure as hell weren't helping.

* * *

**A/N**: _Ahcualli tlācatecolōtl_ = "Evil devil"; _Tlācatecolōtl_ … _telchihualoz_ = "The devil ... he will be accursed."

So yes, Ferra/Torr won't be attending Raiden's dinner; I originally planned to have them go with, but 'logistical' issues got in the way. Expect the same with the revenants as well. As much as I want virtually everyone from _MKX _to be in the story, it would be too cluttered and chaotic, so apologies in advance if you don't see all your favourites. :/

**LoveLovers** – Glad you did, hun, thank you so much. :) Hope this chapter was to your liking as well!

**Guest **– Yup, it definitely makes sense. Believe me, I also did my fair share of cringing and laughing (from shame) as I wrote Johnny's jokes. And yes, there may be a slight hint of E/K in the upcoming chapters, but we shall see ... Thank you for the sweet review!

**Gray Fox anon **– Thank you so much, sweets, that means a lot! Trying to keep everyone in character is a little tough (especially Jax, my word), but I'm happy to hear that I pulled it off/got away with it. Writing the moments between Sonya and Johnny were definitely fun, but still a bit funky since they're still on/off with their relationship. Bless Kenshi, father of the year all year and every year. XP And yup, let's hope for Raiden's sake that Jin finds out what's going on with that darn invitation, though I'm sure it must be pretty obvious to everyone else who're reading this what the problem is.

Hope you all enjoyed Outworld's response – a prayer circle for Kotal Kahn and his last nerve will take place at some point in the near future. That's if Erron doesn't play him dirty again. ;)

Reviews are welcome!

*~AI07~*


	4. RSVP – The Netherrealm

**Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?**

**Chapter 4: RSVP – The Netherrealm**

In a harsh, godforsaken place like the Netherrealm, one does not expect to hear laughter.

After all, it is a realm dominated by cacophonies of cries, symphonies of screams, and melodies of mournful moans. Tortured souls tainted by malevolence inhabited this infernal region alongside beings who were too far gone in their madness to even express amusement.

Yet within the throne room of a foreboding palatial structure located in the heart of that very same realm, someone could be heard laughing. Almost merrily, I might add.

Indeed, as the lean, muscular man wearing armoured apparel read – then re-read – the card that he had removed from an envelope, he could not help but let a hearty chuckle escape past his lips.

"Madness," he murmured, his tone unearthly and resonant. "He has surely succumbed to his madness …"

Beside him, a woman in a form-fitting black and blue ensemble canted her head to the side, cooling herself with one of her steel fans. Her veins pulsated in an eerie yellow glow against her grey skin.

"I cannot believe that Raiden would have the nerve to invite us to the Sky Temple for a dinner function," Kitana remarked after the invitation was read out to her. "If this is his idea of a trap, then he has gone about it very poorly."

Liu Kang lifted his fiery, golden eyes to meet hers. His ashen lips were twisted into a smirk.

"There's an Earthrealm saying that my elders at the Wu Shi Academy would constantly tell us: _Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer_," he said. "I've no doubt that Raiden has taken this saying quite literally."

Kitana raised an elegant eyebrow.

"If he could not do that for his friends, then I fail to see how he could do so for his enemies," she retorted.

Her partner shrugged. "If he was able to bring Scorpion to his side, then I'm sure that he's willing to try his luck once again. Still, it speaks volumes about Scorpion's foolishness – delivering dinner invitations on Raiden's behalf is a new low, even for him."

Several minutes prior, Nightwolf had entered the throne room with an envelope in his hand. He explained that he had been on watch when a portal opened at the palace anterior. From it emerged the former wraith, Hanzo Hasashi – best known to the revenants by his infamous moniker "Scorpion".

Confronted by Nightwolf, he merely asked the Apache warrior to deliver an envelope to the Netherrealm's new rulers; the Shirai Ryu looked like he could barely stand to be in the accursed realm a second longer, so he made a hasty retreat through another portal before Nightwolf could question him further.

When Liu Kang saw the envelope, he had a distinct feeling where it came from. His suspicions rang true when, after opening it, his eyes fell upon a familiar symbol imprinted at the top of the card. In a similar fashion, his fingernails pressed dents into the card in anger.

_What could Raiden want after everything he has done to us? What more could he possibly do to prove his complete and utter lunacy?_

The invitation answered both of his questions.

Sinking into his throne, the former Shaolin monk ran his hand through his obsidian locks. His amusement soon gave way to exasperation.

"'Humbly request the honour of your presence', my foot," he scoffed. "I owe nothing to that … that court jester who so blindly serves the Elder Gods. If he thinks that I will set one foot in Earthrealm, then he's more delusional than I thought."

Over the top of her fan, Kitana peered at him.

"Then would it pain you if I said that I wish to go?" she whispered.

Liu Kang's head shot up. "What?"

Kitana's expression did not change as she reiterated: "I wish to attend Raiden's function, Liu Kang."

The revenant leaned forward in his seat, his eyes desperately searching hers in a bid to find a teasing glint – there were none.

"What possible reason do _you_ have for wanting to go?" he asked, trying to keep his voice calm and even.

His partner lifted her chin in an almost defiant, proud manner.

"It concerns my birthright," she answered. "My claim to Outworld's throne."

Liu Kang cocked his head to the side, but he said nothing. Closing her fan, Kitana continued:

"Mileena's claim to the throne was invalid due to her origins. When she died at the hands of D'Vorah, Kotal Kahn took this as an opportunity to properly assume leadership of Outworld. However, his rule is _also_ invalid. Shao Kahn legitimised his rule when he married my mother to take over Edenia; as his adopted daughter, _I_ should have been Kahnum of Outworld instead of Mileena … and Kotal Kahn, for that matter."

"But what does this have to do with Raiden?" Liu Kang asked, his pitch rising.

A smile graced Kitana's lips.

"If Raiden wishes to begin a new relationship with the Netherrealm, he will help me wrest control of Outworld from Kotal Kahn," she replied. "If he did not care for Mileena's reign, then I am positive that he shares similar feelings about the Osh-Tekk's current rule. From what D'Vorah told me at the Sky Temple, his actions proved that he was – _is _– an inadequate leader. I've no doubt that Raiden would prefer someone who is more rational and reliable to lead Outworld out of its plight …"

The former Shaolin monk studied her face, and he immediately understood.

"Yet when all is said and done, it is Edenia's independence that you ultimately seek," he remarked.

Kitana nodded.

"Once Outworld finds its footing, I will then see to Edenia's secession and becomes its queen," she explained, "although I have no qualms about claiming Outworld as a territory."

She reached out to cup Liu Kang's cheek, her thumb rubbing against its arch.

"I want to remedy the wrongs of my false father … of Mileena and Kotal Kahn," she said softly, "to bring back honour to Edenia, as well as to my mother. For that, we need Raiden's support, and this dinner is our only chance to gain it, lest he remains our adversary."

She paused, her thumb coming to rest beneath Liu Kang's bottom lip.

"Lest we remain damned forever," she whispered.

The embers in Liu Kang's eyes dimmed to a soft glow. Pulling back slightly, he pressed his lips to the palm of Kitana's hand.

"Then I shall follow your lead, my Queen," he responded.

Kitana's lips were incredibly soft as she pressed them against the former monk's. Her hand found its way to the back of his head, pushing against it to deepen their kiss. After a minute or so, they broke apart, feathery breaths exhaled and their foreheads resting against each other.

"Are you sure that you will be able to tolerate Raiden's presence for one evening?" Kitana asked. A smidgen of concern rang in her timbre.

Liu Kang drew her in for another kiss before making his reply: "If it means not having to see him again once Kotal Kahn is out of power, then I'll gladly swallow my pride."

His partner looked pleased.

"Wise are the words of Edenia's future king," she murmured. "We shall send Nightwolf to deliver our acceptance letter to Raiden. Now, as for our guests, I know exactly who you and I should take with …"

When she told him, Liu Kang's eyebrows rose.

"Are you sure? I can understand the first choice, but the second, I can't fathom."

Kitana twirled the ends of his headband around her manicured fingers.

"Think strategically, my love: Raiden won't dine with us by himself. Not only will Sonya Blade's lot surely attend, but Raiden would most certainly ask Sub-Zero to come as well. By showing them who our guests are, they will drop their guard and hopefully become amenable to a compromise regarding Outworld."

Liu Kang still looked half-convinced. The woman's face softened.

"Let me also put it this way: if _you_ had been separated from Kung Lao for years on end, but were given one chance to see him again, you would seize it, would you not?" she asked.

Liu Kang nodded. "I wouldn't think twice. He is my dearest friend, and practically a brother to me. Had Raiden not killed me, I would have surely spent the rest of my days hoping and praying for an opportunity to see Lao alive and well again. Why –"

Kitana's chuckle echoed around the room as she watched the realisation dawning on him.

"Call them in."

* * *

Half an hour passed when two figures emerged from the throne room and went their separate ways, each with their own thoughts running rampant through their minds.

Only minutes before, they had stood before Liu Kang and Kitana, listening to the Thunder God's invitation. From under his razor-edged headgear, the ardent eyes of Kung Lao had burned strongly as he listened, while his lips had twisted into a frown.

Standing beside him, the wispy-haired man who titled himself Enenra – though in his past life, he would have answered to the name "Smoke" – bore a seemingly blank expression on his grey visage. However, an emotion unidentifiable to any observer swirled within his eyes.

When he finished reading the invitation out loud, Liu Kang directed his attention towards his compatriots.

"So, there it is," he said. "Raiden – and no doubt Special Forces and Sub-Zero of the Lin Kuei – will be expecting us to appear in two days' time. Between Kitana and myself, we agreed that you two shall accompany us to Earthrealm; Sindel and the rest of our comrades will watch over the realm in our absence."

It was a declaration that did not invite any objections, although Lao felt otherwise. It took all his strength to prevent himself from issuing a protest, though he knew that it would be an exercise in futility if he tried.

_Words of truth are accented in silver, while those of deception are pyrite masquerading as gold_, his elders at the Wu Shi Academy preached.

_So does this mean that Raiden's intentions are pure? _Lao wondered as he ambled along the firelit corridor. His veins throbbed as he tried to rein in his thoughts.

His mind's answer? _Of course they're not, you damn fool._

And his heart? Well, that was a bit more complicated.

Lao groaned. Whether his intentions were good or bad, Raiden's plans often yielded poor results, which the hatted revenant witnessed time and time again. With each failure, his respect for the Thunder God who once served as his mentor gradually decreased; when he failed to prevent the Shaolin warrior's death at the hands of Shao Kahn, the last shred of respect bloomed into full-blown resentment.

Not even the Shaolin order was spared his vitriol. They did nothing to avenge his and Liu Kang's deaths. Instead, they continued to revere Raiden like the false idol he was, while Lao endured his suffering in the Netherrealm.

_But __**now **__Raiden wishes to do something about us? About __**me**__? After 25 agonising years in this hellhole?_

_Hmph. If he and the Shaolin could not save me then, they cannot save me now._

Yes, he was certain of that. Even if it was their intention to deliver him from damnation, there was no way that he would allow himself to return to them if they had succeeded.

_I would dedicate my life to a better purpose, one that is far greater than the Shaolin._

And Raiden, curse his heart thrice over, would not change his mind.

_Unless …_

Lao stopped in his tracks. For a moment, his mind drifted away from Raiden to someone else, the one who shared his blood, his honourable nature, and a striking resemblance …

_Jin …_

He did not expect to encounter his cousin that night when Shinnok invaded the Sky Temple. He also did not expect to see … well, just how grown up he was. Gone was the curious, chubby-faced adolescent who barely reached his knees; in that little boy's place was a young man who stood tall and strong in the face of danger. A hint of recklessness also shone through, but his aura of confidence shielded it well enough.

It was like looking at his reflection … and by the Elder Gods, was Lao scared.

Not for himself, but for his cousin.

_He's a Shaolin warrior through and through, like _I _was before him … yet he has no idea about the pain and hurt he will endure at the end of the path that Raiden is leading him down …_

… _that __**cannot **be allowed to __happen._

The former Shaolin monk balled his hands into fists, his nails almost breaking the skin. Any objections that he had about going to Raiden's dinner disappeared. In a heartbeat, he knew exactly what he had to do:

_Attend the dinner, and save Jin from the hold of the Shaolin monks before it's too late.  
_

* * *

_I'm going back to Earthrealm._

Repeating this phrase in his mind like a mantra, Smoke aimlessly walked through the palace, akin to a ghost being carried by a directionless wind.

To say that he was surprised when Liu Kang and Kitana asked him to accompany them to Earthrealm was an understatement of epic proportions. Surely Kabal or Kurtis Stryker would have been appropriate choices? Unlike him, they would have tolerated being in the company of Raiden and Special Forces.

As he listened to Liu Kang, Smoke had caught the gaze of Kitana. Her fan shielded the lower half of her face, but her radiant eyes shimmered as she stared at him.

And as her partner addressed him and Kung Lao, she winked. A quick movement, so much so that Smoke nearly imagined it.

_Is she trying to tell me something? If so, what?_

Before he knew it, he had been dismissed from the throne room, walking to goodness knows where to process what he had just heard … and seen.

_I'm going back to Earthrealm. I'm going back to … to … _

"_Raiden – and no doubt Special Forces and Sub-Zero of the Lin Kuei – will be expecting us to appear in two days' time."_

The vapour-haired revenant paused in his step. Realisation broke out across his face.

When Liu Kang mentioned _his_ name, Kitana had winked.

"Sub-Zero ..."

His heart lurched in his chest as the name fell from his lips in a whisper. He could feel his skin both warming and cooling as the image of a strapping man with dark hair, glacier-white skin and icy eyes appeared in his mind. And his smile … dear God in heaven, that _smile_ …

_His smile always made me believe in the light ..._

"Sub-Zero," Smoke whispered again. "Kuai, _můj bratr_."

Yet somewhere within, the former Lin Kuei knew that "_bratr_" was not the accurate term.

A blush rose to his cheeks. _Kitana must have known this, too._

Smoke turned away, although the thoughts remained unshaken, as did the image of the one whom he had called his friend for years, his brother in arms …

_Můj všechno …_

His amble had come to an end – he found himself at a balcony on the far side of the palace. No one would bother him here.

Balancing his hands on the iron railing, Smoke gazed ahead. His eyes were aflame in the scant light that peeked through the hazy skies of this godforsaken realm. Suffering, pain and grief was all he found here; when his only friend and comforter was abruptly taken back to Earthrealm, these sensations increased by the ten-fold.

Now? They did not matter anymore.

Because he knew that, whether he was in Earthrealm or the Netherrealm, Kuai Liang somehow made him feel like he was in heaven.

_I'm going back to Earthrealm ... to see _you _again, Kuai._

And for the first time in forever, Smoke laughed.

* * *

**A/N**: _Můj bratr _= "My brother"; _Můj všechno_ = "My everything."

And so ends Chapter 4, aka. the one chapter that took a really dramatic turn real quickly. Don't worry, it'll (hopefully) be less dramatic in the next chapter or so. I'm sorry again if you don't see your favourites – no Kabal, Stryker or Nightwolf, I'm afraid (ah well, _MK11 _has Kabal in it, so he's sorted. Still, my hopes for Jin, Takeda, Kenshi, the rest of the Outworlders and Netherrealmers to appear in _MK11 _are slowly waning, so expect a helluva lot of screentime for them in this story).

**Guest **– I know, Ko-Ko needs a hug for all the nonsense he's being put through. Maybe Erron should offer him one, but I'm sure it would end up being quite a deadly hug. X3 Thankies for the review yet again, hope you enjoyed their response, and watch this space for the E/K moments!

**3 xtra bitch **– If "shmagled" means that Erron might get a little tipsy (ie. wasted for the gods), then I can't say that it _won't _happen. Maybe he'll behave? We shall see. ;)

**LoveLovers** – Thank you, thank you! That makes me happy to hear; I always do try to keep everyone in character as I go along, and I'm glad when someone is able to let me know that I'm on the right track. Let me know if the Netherrealm's response was to your liking, and please, you don't have to worry about any mistakes, I think your English is just fine. :) Keep well!

**Gray Fox anon** – Poor Ko-Ko indeed. XD It's bad enough that D'Vorah jeopardised his chances with Earthrealm, now he's got to keep his crew in tow? Someone give him a thousand hugs, please. Very valid point about the character balancing. Still, if I had my own way, I'd insert virtually every character in this story. Too bad my patience isn't like Raiden's. Imagine all the Nahuatl swear words I would have to translate if Kotal had to deal with EVERYONE from _MK9 _and _MKX_. X'3 Thank you again for the compliment on the characterisation, sweets, I hope the Netherrealm's not-so hostile response was up to par in terms of that.

**Revenant Nonny** – Ko-Ko will probably need hot chocolate, a few bottles of liquor and all the TLC in the universe after the dinner party is done. XD Oh yes, I'm sure Ermac has some pretty impressive etiquette skills. Let's just hope he brushes up on his running skills, 'cause once he meets Jax again ... aye yi yi. I'm not totally sure that ol' Erroneous is gonna behave himself, but you never know with him, maybe he'll try? As for the "gold" person ... wait 'til you see the seating arrangements. ;) Thank you again for a sweet review; as you can see, Liu Kang reacted remarkably well. Let's just see how long he'll keep his composure.

Thank you all again for the feedback, you're all such stars for reading/reviewing this little story! Hope you enjoyed the Netherrealm's response. Perhaps there's room for one more?

Reviews are welcome!

*~AI07~*


	5. RSVP – The Lin Kuei

**Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?**

**Chapter 5: RSVP – The Lin Kuei**

"A dinner party, you say?"

"That is correct, yes."

"At the Sky Temple tomorrow?"

"Correct again, Hanzo."

Master Hanzo Hasashi intently searched the other man's face for any sign that betrayed humour or frivolity. Unfortunately, all that adorned Grandmaster Kuai Liang's visage was a look of absolute seriousness. Even as he prepared another two bowls of green tea, the Lin Kuei's expression did not change.

Watching him with narrowed eyes, the Shirai Ryu crossed his arms.

"You do know that this sounds like a very poor idea?" he asked, the query sounding more like a statement. "What makes Raiden think that a formal get-together with the other realms will achieve any peace in the long-run?"

Here, Kuai's mouth perked up into a little smile as he stirred the contents of the bowls.

"It's amazing what these intimate gatherings can do," he answered. "Countless wars and rivalries have been put to rest in such close quarters … look no further than _our _meeting years ago."

Hanzo was silent. Stifling a chuckle, Kuai set aside the tea whisk and passed him his bowl.

"If the Lin Kuei and Shirai Ryu clans could make amends in such a manner, then I sincerely believe that Earthrealm, the Netherrealm and Outworld can do the same," he said, picking up his own bowl.

His guest stubbornly shook his head.

"That was different," Hanzo huffed. "I accepted your invitation because I had an idea of what to expect from our meeting. I had sought the truth of my clan's demise, which you were willing to provide without risking violence. It was … was …"

"Necessary?" offered his host.

"Necessary, yes," the Shirai Ryu murmured. "And structured to an extent … barring Frost's interruption, obviously."

His gaze fell upon the valley below. Snow-capped peaks dipped and rose like castle spires against the skyline. Light flakes fell from the frost-tipped foliage and scattered about in the small breeze. Meanwhile, the morning sun above the Lin Kuei Palace continued its lofty ascent in the sky, its rays providing some warmth to the two beings seated near the base of Buddha's statue.

Not that the cold particularly troubled Hanzo, especially as he was in – and quite used to – the company of winter incarnate.

_Cold as winter, yet with a heart as warm as the summer sun …_

… _yet so easily carried away by Raiden's schemes like the first leaf falling off the tree in autumn._

Breathing in deeply, Hanzo turned his attention back to Kuai.

"As for Raiden's guests, they'll have no idea what they're in for," he said as he exhaled. "Ill-conceived notions and personal grudges will surely remain at the forefront of their respective agendas. That will surely give rise to conflict. In other words, an instant, chaotic recipe for disaster."

A burst of fog wisped past Kuai's lips as he blew on his tea. After taking a sip, he responded: "Raiden would not be going through with this dinner if he didn't think that it was a good idea. He understands the risks involved, but he also sees that the benefits to be gained are far greater."

Hanzo's eyebrows were furrowed. Kuai continued:

"I'm inclined to believe that something good will come of Raiden's plan, Hanzo. If anything, it will bring the three realms closer to reaching peace. As for our old comrades in the Netherrealm –"

The Shirai Ryu visibly bristled. Only yesterday, he had dared to step forth in that accursed place, delivering a letter on Raiden's behalf to its occupants. What it said, he did not stay to find out – almost immediately, he had made his exit … his _escape_.

_Hell cannot have my soul again. It cannot …_

Something cool touched his forearm, drawing the former spectre out of his thoughts. Finding a pale hand splayed across his skin, he looked up. Blue eyes, brimming with concern, locked onto his.

"Master Hasashi, are you alright?" the Grandmaster asked softly. "Forgive me if I said anything to upset you."

A shiver ran through Hanzo's form as those crystalline eyes concentrated on him; yet another one passed as he again looked at the hand resting on his forearm. Gently shaking it off, he quietly replied, "It is nothing, Kuai. Now, what were you saying?"

Fighting off the frown threatening to tug at his lips, Kuai went on: "Once, Raiden believed that those who occupy the Netherrealm were beyond his saving, more so after Quan Chi's death."

_Don't remind me_, Hanzo thought remorsefully.

"But, as he has ascertained, there remains some shred of humanity in our comrades' souls, untainted by Quan Chi's magic. If we can bring our comrades back to the light, their souls can be fully restored. If this can be done, perhaps I will have a chance to find …"

His voice trailed off in a wisp of fog. The Shirai Ryu bit down on his bottom lip.

"You speak of your brother," he said in a muted tone.

Kuai nodded as he pondered the contents of his bowl. "Bi-Han's whereabouts lingers constantly in my mind. It is with hope that our comrades' close association with Quan Chi may shed light on my brother's current location. If he _did _perish somehow during Shao Kahn's invasion, then I want to know the truth about his demise."

The Grandmaster paused to gather his thoughts. His Shirai Ryu counterpart remained silent, struggling to find words of comfort. His memories of Bi-Han – the older Sub-Zero – were not of the fondest kind. It was only years later that he came to regret killing him after Kuai Liang told him the truth about his clan.

Still, Hanzo was at a loss of words in this moment, Instead, he took to studying his host's facial scar. It was prominent against his fair skin, more so in the sunlight. For him, it was akin to seeing a crack in a glass figurine.

_Even so, such a disfigurement cannot take away from the exquisiteness of the overall piece._

_Exquisite? That _is _a strange word to describe Kuai. Wherever did that come from?_

"Perhaps there will also be an opportunity for me to see Smoke again," Kuai murmured, more to himself than his guest, who was too lost in his train of thought to listen. "It has been too long since we last saw each other, though it pains me to know that he still inhabits that … that godforsaken hellhole."

A pause. "My restoration, Raiden considered liberation, but to my mind, he only extended Smoke's sentence. Dear Tomas …"

A longer pause, then a sigh.

"Perhaps he will accompany Liu Kang and Kitana, although I cannot afford to raise my hopes," he muttered.

The Lin Kuei set his bowl down and reached into his vest, pulling out an envelope. Its appearance grabbed Hanzo's attention, and his eyebrows knitted together.

"You received a letter from Raiden as well?" he asked. "I presume its contents are identical to that of the letters I delivered on his behalf to Outworld and the Netherrealm?"

"Indeed," answered Kuai. "Raiden gave this to me himself."

"May I see it?"

"Please do."

He passed the envelope to Hanzo, who carefully removed the card from within. When he read it, his face bloomed with growing realisation.

"So they were _dinner invitations_?" he said in a surprised tone, looking up at Kuai. "All this time, I've made harsh remarks about Raiden's function, yet _I _was the one who delivered the damn invitations."

Kuai chuckled. "He didn't tell you what they were?"

"No, he did not," Hanzo replied lowly, his eyes re-scanning the document. His mouth twisted into a frown. "I'd rather wish that he did. I would have been able to offer an explanation to Kotal Kahn and Liu Kang if they were misled by the wording."

"What do you mean?"

Hanzo cleared his throat before reading aloud: "'I, Lord Raiden, Protector of Earthrealm and Head of the White Lotus Society, humbly request the honour of your presence …'"

He looked up again and almost groaned upon seeing the other man's blank expression. "Don't you see, Kuai? '_Your_ presence'? Raiden makes no mention of any of the realms whatsoever."

"And that worries you?"

"You said the invitations are identical," Hanzo stressed. "So, are the Outworlders aware that the Netherrealmers will be participating in this tomfoolery? Do the Netherrealmers know that they will be dining alongside Kotal Kahn and his posse? No doubt they will expect Special Forces to be present, but each other? They would think it was some sort of trap or a cruel joke gone too far."

Kuai grimaced.

"Those are … rather valid points that you've raised," he managed after a small pause.

Hanzo nodded. "If Raiden had told me about this scheme in the first place, I could have at least made it clear to his – ahem – _guests_ about what to expect. Specifically, _who _to expect."

_If he had told you, you would have thrown the invitations in his face and told him to go to hell_, the Grandmaster thought.

Out loud, he replied, "I don't suppose that there's anything we can do about it. It's up to them to decide if they accept or reject Raiden's invitation. If they do accept, then they must tolerate each other as much as they can."

"Or die trying," snarked Hanzo.

"Perish the thought," shuddered Kuai. "I expect S-F will help to prevent that ugly scenario from transpiring. _I _will also be assisting them in that regard."

The Shirai Ryu could not help but smirk. "Then I hope for your sake, Kuai, that you at least enjoy yourself in-between the shenanigans that are bound to occur."

"Believe you me, I intend to … which brings me to a question that I wish to ask _you_, Hanzo."

"What? Me?" Now Hanzo looked bemused.

A slight hint of colour filled Kuai's face as he glimpsed into his bowl. When he looked up, the colour had taken on a rosier hue.

"I was hoping, Master Hasashi," he worded slowly and carefully, "that you would accompany me to Raiden's dinner."

Hanzo stared at his host, looking absolutely bewildered.

"Me? Go with _you_?" he spluttered, feeling the tips of his ears heating up.

Kuai bowed his head. "I would be honoured to have you as my guest."

Hanzo observed the man before him with a canted head. He had come to regard him as a close friend rather than merely an ally. In Kuai, he could confide his thoughts, share his opinions and divulge his darkest memories, and the cryomancer would do the same.

Also, unlike Kenshi, Kuai was not afraid to bring up their revenant pasts; it pained Hanzo when he did so, but at the same it served as a reminder of how far he had come from escaping his Scorpion persona.

_He understands me more than anyone else … so will he understand if I tell him that I do not want to go? The whole dinner would be too much to bear. I expect that …_

"Will you come, Hanzo?"

A wisp of fog brushed against Hanzo Hasashi's face. His dark eyes fell upon the scar once more before they locked with Kuai Liang's blue gaze. A warm, inviting smile graced his cool lips.

_Say no, Hanzo. Just say no …_

Yet the Shirai Ryu was more than surprised when he heard himself say: "Yes."

* * *

**A/N**: And that, dear readers, is the last response. I hope Scorpion (and Sub-Zero) know what they're getting into. Let's hope for their sake that the flaw in Raiden's invitation doesn't ruin their evening _too _much. Then again, this _is _Raiden that we're talking about ...

**Guest**: You were absolutely correct about Sub-Zero! I hope you enjoyed his (and Scorpy's) response. Yes, I think a change of tone was needed in response to the invite, and I enjoyed writing them being calm about the whole situation – just an excuse to write some Liutana fluff. XP As for Sub-Zero/Smoke, that may or may not be happening. We shall see ... thank you for review, dear!

**Gray Wolf anon**: Like I said in the above response, I enjoyed writing about their being calm in response, and I couldn't resist inserting some Liutana moments. As one can see, it's pretty clear who rules the roost in this relationship. X3 Also, I'm still bitterly salty about their revenant status, so you bet I want Kitana to reclaim Edenia (sorry, Mileena and Ko-Ko), and see her and Liu-liu become good again. Goodness knows that it will take a long time to get to that point when they and the others can be restored, though.

Oh yes, Kitana will definitely be keeping an eye on the whole Smoke situation (it's more of a "I know you and Sub-Zero were close, so I want you to have a chance to spend time with him" thing, but Smoke doesn't need to know that), but I'm not sure about her keeping Liu Kang calm for too long. In other words, there will be drama galore, and Lao ain't helping. XD And don't worry – Sindel will hold down the fort quite well, the dinner attire will be fabulous (and expensive. Sorry, Erron), and – most importantly – there will be dessert. Thank you for the review, you're a star!

**A Random Person**: Hello there. :) I'm banking on disaster, but you never know, maybe Raiden will turn it out? Yes? No? Er, we'll see when we get there. ^_^;; I know, it's been a long while since I touched that story, but I'm not too confident in myself to continue, at least not right now. If anything, I'll borrow some aspects from that story and weave it into here. Let me know if that helps, and thanks for the review!

Expect the Earthrealmers to appear in the next chapter as they prep for the dinner.

Reviews are welcome!

*~AI07~*


	6. Amuse-Bouche and Grande Bouche

**Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?**

**Chapter 6: Amuse-Bouche and Grande Bouche**

"So it's settled, then? Everyone accepted your invite?"

"Indeed they have, General Blade. Grandmaster Kuai Liang was the last to send his response – I received it only a few minutes ago. Master Hasashi will be accompanying him."

Standing on the other side of Sonya Blade's work desk, Johnny Cage whistled.

"How the hell did Sub-Zero pull _that_ off?" he asked, incredulous. "Did he offer to install free air-conditioning at the Shirai Ryu Temple or something?"

An annoyed glare from Sonya prompted Johnny to close his mouth. Still, the mental image of the Lin Kuei going down on one knee in front of the Shirai Ryu, holding out an air conditioner unit full of ice, was enough to make a goofy grin spread across his face.

Shaking her head at him, Sonya turned her attention back to the holographic image of Raiden, which projected itself from a golden talisman lying on her desktop. "How many guests are you expecting in total?"

Raiden addressed her without missing a beat: "Eighteen, including the Grandmaster and Master Hasashi."

"Are you sure that you don't want any S-F personnel on hand, Raiden?"

The Thunder God shook his head. "Between the students from the Wu Shi Academy and members of the Lin Kuei, I believe we will be able to quell any confrontations that take a violent turn."

"Alright, then we will see you tomorrow night at 18:30. We'll help you with any last-minute preparations before the guests arrive."

"Thank you. I truly appreciate your assistance. Now, General Blade, Johnny Cage, I must bid you both farewell."

"See you tomorrow, Raiden."

"Adios, Raididdy," said Johnny with a waggle of his fingers. "Looking forward to drinking up a _storm_ with you, if you catch my drift. Heh heh."

A worn-out sigh was heard before the hologram disappeared.

Sonya glared at her ex-husband, thoroughly unamused. "The tired-ass jokes just never end, do they?"

The actor shrugged. "Someone's got to be the life of the party. Besides, my so-called tired-ass jokes make for great ice-breakers, and I'm not talking about the kind where Hanzo kills the Grandmaster a hundred different ways."

Sonya pinched the bridge of her nose with a groan.

"Why am I even listening to you?" she mumbled. "In fact, why the hell did I let you in my office in the first place?"

"'Cause I was passing by and wanted to find out if you wanted to go to the mall with me and Cassie," answered Johnny. "We wanna buy some new threads for the dinner, maybe grab a bite to eat. I just happened to pop in right when Raiden rang you up."

"You sure it's not because you wanted to try and sweet talk me into being your date again?"

It was Johnny's turn to groan. "For God's sake, Sonya, I wasn't trying _anything _–"

"Yeah? Well, do the phrases "great team" and "matching outfits" ring any bells?"

"Okay, maybe I _did _come on to you a little bit," conceded Johnny, slightly sheepish, "but that was force of habit – beautiful people like you have that effect on me."

"Who wrote that godawful line for you, the same dick who wrote _Broke Neck Mountain_?"

Johnny ignored the jibe. He went on: "The gist of what I wanted to say is that it would be a great idea if you and I put on a united front. You know, make a stand together, and show those Outworlders and Netherrealmers that we Earthrealmers are a force to be reckoned with. That'll make 'em think twice about pulling any stunts."

"Uh huh. Right. And I suppose this is the part where you tell me that it'll be like how we used to roll back in the good ol' days."

The actor could not help but grin. "See, General? You're catching on."

Sonya issued a sigh that bordered on a growl. Running a hand through her scalp, she muttered, "Knock it off, Cage. I've already told you that I don't want to be your date. My main priority is getting the other realms on the same page as Earthrealm."

She paused, then added lowly, "Perhaps _you _should make that your priority as well."

Almost immediately, Johnny's grin disappeared and was replaced by a small frown.

"It _is_, Sonya," he replied sombrely. "Like I've said before, I want what's best for Earthrealm, same as you."

Johnny took a step forward and tapped his index finger against the immaculate desktop.

"Thing is, though, it hasn't taken complete precedence over what's _really_ important," he murmured. "Important to us both."

"And that would be …?"

"Duh. Our daughter."

The general emitted a groan. "Don't drag Cassie into this, Cage –"

"Too late," Johnny cut her off. "Look, when we put our minds to it, we work well together. But when we don't, it's uncomfortable for everyone, especially for Cassie. It's even worse for her when you and I butt heads while we supervise her team. I think that just for once, Cassie would want us to get along, especially at Raiden's do."

His voice dropped lower.

'Cause if we can't be civil around each other, how in the hell are we gonna act civil towards the Outworlders and the Netherrealmers, right?" he muttered.

Sonya was silent. All she did was stare at her ex-husband with pursed lips and narrowed eyes.

Sighing, Johnny's shoulders slumped as he took a step back.

"I guess I'll tell Cassie that you're taking a rain check on the shopping trip," he said flatly. "Call or text me if you need anything. 'Til then, enjoy the rest of your day, General. I'll see you tomorrow at the Sky Temple. Ciao for now."

With that, Johnny shoved down his sunglasses, turned on his heels and left his ex-wife's office.

* * *

When the actor arrived at the office that his four wards shared, he found their leader working alone at her desk. Truthfully, not really working at all.

Cassie Cage was dressed in civilian clothing and leaning over the document-laden surface, fiddling with her cellphone. No doubt she was checking her Friendships profile – her "home away from home", as Johnny put it, because she practically lived on that social media platform.

_If it started charging her rent, she'd pay a whole year's fee upfront._

Without looking up from her screen, Cassie piped up, "Get shot down by Mom again, big man?"

Johnny sighed as he leaned against Jacqui Briggs' desk.

"Do you remember when you were a kid, we bought you a dog? One of those Lassie dogs, I think it was. You were so excited, that you wanted to take the dog with you to school and show it off to your friends, but you got upset at your mother and I when we told you no."

"Yeah, I kinda remember that," replied Cassie, looking up with a bemused expression. "What about it?"

"Well, let's just say that right now, I know exactly how you felt back then," her father answered.

Pushing up his shades to pinch the bridge of his nose, he added: "And trust me, it's a pretty s***** feeling."

The blonde-haired sergeant rolled her eyes, although her features softened.

"Hey, chin up, Dad," she offered, setting down her phone. "Maybe Mom will have second thoughts and take you up on your offer."

"Yeah, and maybe I'll win the Excellence Award for Best Actor" was the snarky retort.

"With all the dramatics you get up to with Mom, at this point you just need a Participation Award."

"Otherwise known as a divorce certificate. Got one already, thank you."

Cassie grimaced. "I hope you two aren't gonna fight at the dinner. The last thing we need is for the Netherrealmers and Outworlders to find a reason to feel good about their damn selves."

"Don't worry, punkin, we'll try and be decent," said Johnny, patting her shoulder. "Not that I'm _too _bothered about what they will think, especially the Outworlders. They live for dramatic crap like that."

Cassie shook her head. "Not the emperor. He'd rather stay out of that, although he's more than capable of putting in his two cents' worth."

"Is that so?" the actor murmured, stroking his chin in thought. He had never met Kotal Kahn, not even before he ran Mileena out of power. From what his team told him, the emperor was equals parts benevolent, equal parts dumb as rocks. "Tell me a little more about Kotal Kahn, princess. What does he look like?"

"Well, he's tall and, um … blue."

"_Blue_? As in 'I'm blue, da ba dee da ba daa' blue?"

"Yeah, _that_ blue. Like, we're talking Papa Smurf with a Montezuma twist. It's probably body-paint, but otherwise he'd definitely give Drax the Destroyer a run for his money."

Johnny chuckled. "Sounds like I'm gonna have _lots_ of fun with him. Now, who do you think is gonna tag along with him?"

Cassie shrugged. "My bet's on Reptile and Ermac, who you already know, although it'll be awkward having 'Mac around while Uncle Jax is there. Maybe Ferra/Torr, if Kotal Kahn's going for fear factor, but I seriously doubt he'd let Pinky and the Brainless run loose at the Sky Temple."

"Uh huh. Anyone else?"

"The emperor's hired gun. Erron Black, or something like that. He'd probably show up if the money's good enough."

"He's from Earthrealm, right? What's he like?"

"He's a greedy, morally-bankrupt scuzzball of a wise guy who looked like he walked straight out of a Spaghetti Western, and with an eye-shadow game so bad that raccoons would make better Revlon models than him."

"C'mon, Cass, doesn't he have any redeeming qualities?" asked Johnny. "I need something to work with if I meet him."

His daughter flicked her tongue out in thought. After a solid minute, she finally answered:

"He's got a nice ass."

Johnny raised his eyebrows. "That's it?"

"Yup. It's a beauty. Ask Jin, I'm sure I caught him staring at it once or twice."

Her father rolled his eyes towards the ceiling. "Well, Cassie, as your wise and beloved grandmother – bless her soul – always used to tell me, 'Just because someone has a nice ass, doesn't mean that it's always clean'."

Seeing her confused stare, Johnny explained, "It was just Grandma Carlton's, uh, _creative_ way of saying that pretty people might be nice to look at, but on the inside, they might be rotten to the core."

"I think I prefer her version," Cassie giggled. "Bet she told you that often."

Johnny chuckled again. "Every time I brought a girl home, punkin. God knows she didn't stop even after I married your mother. At least she couldn't say that I didn't have great taste –"

"Uh, Dad? Oversharing much?"

"Alright, I'll stop," the actor snickered, pushing down his sunglasses. "C'mon, let's hit the road. My appointment with the tailor is in 15 minutes. It might be a disaster, but I still wanna be the most beautiful-looking person at this dinner … besides _you_, of course."

The sergeant grinned. Grabbing her handbag, she got up and kissed her father on the cheek.

"I get my looks from Mom," she said, before adding drily, "and my taste in butts from you."

"Ain't that a wonderful combination," replied the actor. "Grandma Carlton would have been proud. Or scared out of her damn mind."

* * *

After Johnny Cage left her office, and she was sure that he was out of ear-shot, Sonya Blade groaned loudly towards the heavens.

_Damn it, how the hell does he twist it around to make it sound like he's right?_

Sinking back into her chair, Sonya closed her eyes, taking deep breaths. As much as she hated to admit it, there was a smidgen of truth to her ex-husband's words … okay, _more _than a smidgen. They _did _work well together, even though they had to clench their teeth to do so. More often than not, their gripes with each other bled into their work, which their colleagues and Cage's team bore witness to on many occasions.

_That's awkward enough. Now imagine how worse it would be if the other guests saw us going at it._

She could indeed imagine, and the images that filled her mind left her wincing.

Shaking her head free of these images, the general thought back to the figure that Raiden gave her earlier. Eighteen … minus Special Forces, Jax Briggs and the two clansmen, that left eight remaining guests. That was a manageable amount.

Then again, those eight guests were the very same people who nearly killed her daughter and her team.

As the sergeant's commanding officer, and as her mother first and foremost, that did _not _fly with Sonya in the slightest.

If she were able, she would have gone to Outworld and killed Kotal Kahn and his enforcers with her bare hands, Reiko Accords be damned. Then, she would have gone to the Netherrealm and done the same thing to her former allies.

But no, Sonya had enough sense to realise it would go against everything that she stood for. Protecting Earthrealm was her duty, yes, but sinking to the level of her enemies in order to uphold it – along with satisfying her personal grievances – would have been a risky and incredibly dumb move. One that would have jeopardised not only her career, but also her relationship with Cassie.

_We're just starting to get close again. I don't want to give her a reason to hate me._

As for Cage …

_He can get out of hand sometimes, but at least he wouldn't resort to spilling blood, and he knows how to play down any tense situations. Kano should thank him for that, otherwise he'd be dead right now._

"_Don't make this another thing you'll regret …"_

Rubbing her forehead, Sonya Blade opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling lights. She cursed under her breath, then cursed again for good measure.

_For Cassie's sake, I've _got _to act civil in front of the Outworlders and Netherrealmers, even if it means having to play nice with her father._

_Still, if they try pulling their s*** again, then they'd better show up in clothes fit for a coffin._

A curse passed her lips for the third time.

_That goes for Cage, too._

* * *

**A/N**: Well, Sonya and Johnny will probably need a chock-full of luck and patience if they're going to try and be civil. Those Outworlders and Netherrealmers better beware, though, because it's not a pretty sight when these two clash. :/ Cassie might have her hands full with these two (that's if she's not busy on Friendships or admiring the guests', um, assets).

**Guest **– Yup, Liutana fluff is everything. Then again, I say that about every pairing I love (I'm hopeless like that). XD Thank you, hun, it was probably one of the hardest chapters to write, probably because they're being so friendly instead of antagonistic. You can certainly bet that Sub-Zero will be the cool-headed one going into Raiden's dinner party, but believe me, it might not go to plan when he sees the Netherrealmers, especially Smoke ... thank you always for the feedback!

There will be about two or three chapters about the other Earthrealmers, Outworlders and Netherrealmers leading up to the dinner – just one more day, folks! Let me know if you have any suggestions/crits about the characters, writing, etc. And of course, your thoughts about _MK11 _so far. :)

Reviews are welcome!

*~AI07~*


	7. Hors d'Oeuvres and Oy Veys

**Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?**

**Chapter 7: Hors d'Oeuvres and Oy Veys**

"So, what are we wearing tomorrow?"

Master Hanzo Hasashi threw a pointed look at Takahashi Kenshi, whose boyish grin sharply contrasted with his scowl. He knew that responding to the swordsman with a dry remark would only encourage his gaiety, so the Shirai Ryu decided to give him an honest, if not dull answer.

"I've picked out my best suit for the occasion," he said, lifting his glass of amazake to his lips. Taking a sip, he asked, "And what are _you_ planning to wear?"

Smiling into his own glass, Kenshi answered, "One can never go wrong with a suit, so that's what you'll see me in as well. I was also toying around with the idea of shaving off my beard. Trying something different, you know."

"Perish the thought, old friend. That would just take away from your entire character." _So much for sparing him the dry remarks._

Kenshi chuckled good-naturedly. "Emphasis on "toying", but knowing that you and the Grandmaster will be at the dinner together, I think I'll keep the beard. It's probably the better-looking one out of the three."

Hanzo did not deign to answer, let alone fire back with a witty repartee. There was something about the way that Kenshi mentioned the part about him and Grandmaster Kuai Liang that rubbed him the wrong way, specifically the way in which he said "together".

_Perhaps it is the amazake. Kenshi's tongue does tend to get loose every time I invite him over to the Shirai Ryu Temple for a glass or two of amazake. Then again, even without alcohol in his system, he can say the most insensible things. Exercising both tact and tactlessness comes easily to him._

So caught up in his thoughts, Hanzo nearly missed Kenshi's next words:

"To be honest, Hanzo, I'm surprised that you're going to Raiden's dinner in the first place … more so that you're going with Kuai Liang. How did he manage to persuade you to agree to both?"

His host cast an indecipherable look towards the ceiling. His dark eyes took in the solid beams made of cypress wood, as well as the numerous pendant lights hanging high above their heads. Here, this space served as the Shirai Ryu clansman's private meditation room, where he indulged in prayer, reflection and relaxation between meal-times and training. Sometimes, as was the current case, he would accommodate his personal guests here and indulge in his guilty pleasure – amazake.

Right now, however, Hanzo knew that relaxation would be hard to come by when Kenshi was his guest for the evening, and an annoyingly inquisitive one at that.

"Hanzo, are you listening to me? I've no energy to repeat myself if you're not."

Turning his gaze away from the ceiling, Hanzo regarded the swordsman with an indifferent expression.

"I am, Kenshi," he replied. "And to answer your first question, all I can say is this: only the Elder Gods know."

Kenshi's blindfold shifted upwards as his eyebrows rose behind the red material.

"Even a simple "To hell with you" would have made for a better and far more exciting answer than _that_," he deadpanned.

"But it's true," Hanzo retorted, almost growling. "You and Kuai Liang both know that I have my misgivings about this dinner – the last thing I wanted was to spend my evening in the company of those who would rather engage in kombat with each other than dine in peace. But, as vague as it sounds, it is indeed only the Elder Gods who know why I decided to accept Kuai's offer to go as his guest."

The swordsman smirked.

"You could have told the Grandmaster that you had changed your mind," he remarked. "That would have been a great excuse."

Hanzo shook his head. "By the time I realised what I was getting myself into, Kuai had already sent off his response to Raiden. I cannot back out now if I tried."

"Or not wanted." The smirk grew bigger. "Kuai is a fine man. You couldn't ask for a better dinner companion."

There again was that underlying tone that rubbed the Shirai Ryu the wrong way, particularly as the other man said "companion". His mouth tightened as the tips of his ears burned.

"There is such a thing as being polite, Kenshi," he grumbled. "Remember, he asked _me_, not the other way around. It would be discourteous if I told him now that I did not wish to go anymore."

He paused, sipping his sweet drink before adding, "Besides, if I _wanted _or desired to _ask_ for a suitable – well, somewhat suitable – companion, I would have approached _you_. Of course, you'll be too busy running around after Jackson Briggs tomorrow evening."

The smirk morphed into a slightly sheepish smile.

"Let's just say that keeping Jax out of harm's way is a big priority," he replied. "At least I know that you're in safe hands with the Grandmaster."

Hanzo harrumphed at that. "Leave Kuai out of this. Now why are _you _concerning yourself with Briggs' grudge against Shao Kahn's construct? Surely his daughter can make him see sense?"

Kenshi ran his finger slowly around the lip of his glass as he answered: "You know how it is, Hanzo, to be consumed by vengeance. It can lead one to do things that one may come to regret later. As a result, inner peace can't – and may never – be attained for as long as one lives."

A pause.

"More often than not, it drives one to find peace by embracing death," he added softly.

The Shirai Ryu sighed. _That_ was a path that he dared not travel down again. His resurrection after the Netherrealm War was one that he felt that he did not deserve. His shame, grief and pain fanned the flames of the hellfire that he carried within, and it drove him to the point of nearly taking his own life.

That is, until Takahashi Kenshi appeared, helping him to overcome the darkness and bring him into the light.

_Fire burns, but it also provides illumination. He helped me to tame the hellfire within, allowed me to see it as a tool that could serve a greater purpose._

_But where my vengeance was extinguished, it still burns within Briggs …_

"You want to help Briggs as you did for me," Hanzo murmured, his voice full of understanding.

Kenshi nodded. "He's a good man, one who doesn't deserve any more grief than what he's already endured. Unfortunately, his brutal encounter with Ermac from years ago has left him incredibly bitter with revenge, exacerbated by his subsequent enslavement. I fear he might end up worse than before, or potentially dead, should he try to settle the score at the dinner."

Hanzo nodded as well. "I know you will do your best to prevent either of those outcomes. I'm sure Jacqueline is grateful for your help."

"More so than Takeda," the blind man said with a chuckle. "He's rather taken with Jacqui, you know, so he's probably panicking about me ruining his chances of getting into Jax's good books."

"I wouldn't put that past you," Hanzo muttered into his glass as he took a sip.

Still, he could not help but let a smile play on his lips. "I cannot believe that Takeda is all grown up now," he almost whispered. "You wouldn't think that he was the same young boy who used to shy away from the female members of the clan, particularly those who doted on him."

"Really? I guess he's a born heartbreaker like his father."

Hanzo nearly spat out his drink. "Oh God, no. I raised Takeda better than _that_."

"Bless you, Hanzo, you're a darling."

"Oh, drink your amazake and hush up, Takahashi," the Shirai Ryu grumbled without malice.

A small, comfortable silence reigned inside the room, interrupted every while or so by the soft, sipping sounds that they made. From the corner of his eye, Hanzo regarded his friend with what resembled a fond expression. For all his brashness, Kenshi had more than enough kindness in his heart to match. It made for a refreshing change to know someone like this.

_Someone other than … than …_

"Hanzo?"

"Hmm?"

Kenshi had his head cocked to the side. Behind his blindfold, his dulled eyes filled with some concern.

"I know that I'll be monitoring Jax, and Ermac by extension," he softly declared, "but I want _you _to know that I will be there for you if you feel uncomfortable at any point."

Hanzo gave Kenshi his warmest smile possible.

"Thank you, my friend," he replied. "I sincerely appreciate having someone like you to rely on."

That is when Kenshi's mouth twisted into that infernal grin.

"Of course, I _did_ mean what I had said earlier: if I can't attend you, then at least I know that you'll be safe in the hands of Grandmaster Kuai Liang. Tell me, Hanzo, is he going to wear a suit, too? I bet he'd look rather dashing, don't you –"

"Hush up before I shove my bottle of amazake down your throat, Takahashi."

* * *

_Damn, it's cold tonight._

Jax Briggs could barely suppress a shiver as he stood on his front porch. He leaned over the white railings, and looked out into the pitch-black darkness that blanketed the house and farm. The house-lights and the few unclouded stars above offered little illumination.

_Alone in the dark and freezing my ass off … clever move, Briggs._

Digging a metallic hand into his vest pocket, the retired major fished out a cigar and lighter. After it was lit, he took a long drag, allowing the smoke to fill his mouth. Blowing out a thick white cloud, Jax repeated the process after a minute or so. It was a habit he picked up not long after he joined Special Forces, and it was a habit that his wife Vera claimed would carry him to his grave. "Been there, done that" was his response before he was banished to smoke outdoors on a permanent basis.

"Dad?"

Jax looked over his shoulder. His daughter stood in the open doorway, wearing a fluffy blue dressing gown and grey slippers. In her arms was something large and made of denim material.

"I brought your jacket," said Jacqui, holding it out as she padded towards him. "Mom said she didn't want you to freeze to death … or bring cold feet to bed."

Placing his cigar between his lips, Jax took the jacket from her with a thankful nod. Putting it on, he instantly felt warmer.

"I should've remembered to get it myself," he said, exhaling his smoky breath away from Jacqui.

The specialist smirked. "And bring smoke into the house? Mom wouldn't be impressed with you."

"You're right – if you thought Sonya could put the fear of God in you, then your mom could do that _and_ make you wish the devil were your friend."

Jacqui's laugh was pleasing to his ears. "Now I know who to blame when I wasn't allowed to bring boys home," she muttered, wrapping her arms around herself.

"I guess we can both shoulder the blame on that one, baby girl," Jax chuckled, gently placing his arm around his daughter's shoulders and hugging her close. He was careful not to squeeze too tight before releasing her. "Now, go inside before it gets even colder. You don't want to get sick or something before the dinner tomorrow."

Jacqui's smiling mouth suddenly pursed into a pinched frown. Wringing her wrists, she murmured, "Yeah … the dinner. That's something I'm sorta not looking forward to."

Jax cocked his head to the side. "You want to stay home instead? I can let Sonya know if that's the case. She'll understand if you're not feeling up to it."

"No, it's not that," Jacqui replied, shaking her head.

She forced herself to look her father dead in the eye.

"It's the part about _you _going that I'm freaking out about," she stated.

Jax stared at Jacqui for a few moments before he let out a smoke-filled sigh. He put out his cigar against the side of the railing (_Vera will tan my hide for that_) before saying:

"My being there is _not_ up for debate. Knowing that those Outworlders are gonna be there with you doesn't sit well with me."

"I can handle it, Dad," retorted Jacqui, her pitch rising. "But I'm not sure that _you'll_ be able to handle it if … you-know-who's there."

The retired major's eyes flashed dangerously in the dark. His metal limbs tensed up, his heavy hands clenching into even heavier fists.

"Ermac," he hissed, the name rolling off his tongue like a drop of poison. "God knows I can't wait to see him again …"

"And do what? Tear him limb from limb? Crush him to a bloody pulp? Ask Master Hasashi to roast him on a spit like a friggin' pig?"

The specialist's tone was pointed, which Jax noted with a deep-set frown.

"Jacqueline, what goes down between Ermac and I doesn't – and shouldn't – concern you –"

Jacqui cut him off: "Well, guess what, Dad? It does."

She shot a look at her father's arms. "I've been staying under the same roof for years with living proof of what Ermac is capable of doing. I've also been up against him and just about made it out alive. You can't expect him to let you just waltz in and put him out of his misery just like that."

"So y'all are expecting me to let that bastard be, then?" rumbled Jax, practically towering over the specialist. "He's allowed to walk around freely while I sit back and suffer in silence? Uh uh, not gonna happen."

Jacqui stood her ground. "It's not the right time or place –"

"Is there ever?" countered Jax. He growled in frustration. "Jacqui, I don't expect you to understand. Yes, you've had to live with the consequences of what he did to me, but _I've_ got to relive it every time I wake up and see these arms first thing every morning. I just …"

His voice faded. Almost immediately, his entire frame sagged. Weariness filled his eyes, face and words as he gazed at his daughter and, in a low voice, said:

"I still feel broken, Jacqui. All the technology in the world can't fix that. Not when I know that the one who broke me in the first place is still breathing. I might as well not be alive."

Another smoky breath escaped into the night, while Jacqui's own breath hitched in her throat.

"Dad …"

"But if he's gone for good," Jax whispered steadily, "then maybe there's a chance to feel whole again."

Jacqui stared long and hard at her father. Then, after a solid ten seconds, she closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, exhaling a shaky breath.

"You were never broken in my eyes, Dad," she murmured. "Not in Mom's nor anyone else's eyes, either. But I'm scared that's how you'll end up if you let yourself lose control tomorrow."

Before Jax could respond, Jacqui stood on her slippered toes to plant a kiss on his cheek.

"G'night, Dad," she said as she pulled back. "Don't keep Mom waiting. I love you."

Wrapping her arms around herself once more, Jacqui walked back inside, closing the door behind her.

Jax bit down on his bottom lip. He felt so cold, save for the warm spot on his cheek where Jacqui's lips touched it. However, it was a different kind of cold that now overcame his body. It mingled freely with the fire that burned within his core for the last 25 years.

_I'm sorry, baby girl, but I've gotta to do what I've gotta do. When everything's quiet and Ermac least expects it, I'll make things right again. _I'll _be whole again …_

Pulling on his jacket, Jax Briggs leaned over the railings and lit another cigar, blowing smoke-rings into the eternal night.

_Tomorrow can't come soon enough._

* * *

**A/N**: And so ends Chapter 7, otherwise known as "the chapter with (nearly) all the _MK_ dads being absolute dads". Oy vey, indeed. XD

Just another reminder that I'm borrowing only a few aspects from the _MKX _comic series (ie. Kenshi saving Scorpion from his darkness, Scorpy raising Takeda, etc). Otherwise, for the sake of this story, most of the events in the comics will **not** be acknowledged, eg. Kotal Kahn hasn't properly met Sonya and Johnny, the Kamidogu storyline isn't touched upon, etc.

**Guest** – Thanks a million again, hun! At least with Johnny, I can get away with writing lame jokes because everyone's used to JC making lame jokes anyway, so it's a win-win situation. XD Glad you thought so, I thought the serious parts needed a bit of lightening up. And of course, I had to poke fun at Erron Black to do so (nice bottom and all). Hope this dadtastic chapter doesn't disappoint!

**Revenant Nonny **– I always love reading your sweet reviews, Nonny, they're always so thoughtful and more coherent than my entire thought process. XD I just had to insert some Johnny-Cassie father-daughter fluff, plus I needed to give Ferra/Torr a shout-out, bless them. And naturally, the Erroneous "Raccoon" Black-bashing never ends. As for Cassie's remark about Jin and Black's, er, asset, I dare say you're onto something there. Perhaps we'll see her clashing with some certain guests over it? ;)

Ye lord, Sonya will need Sub-Zero levels of patience to deal with Johnny, but all I can say is that she's not going to come away from the dinner unscathed. And yes, her outfit is all sorted – fabulous and practical. Aw, they have? I missed being on those sites and having a laugh with everyone, but I needed the break. I might be back soon once my groove is back on track. :)

**LoveLovers **– That's a relief, thank you! :) I'll be sure to add more Kitana-Smoke moments as the story goes on. And I'm glad you find Subby and Scorpy's friendship to your liking – be assured that Subby's reaction will be quite something when he sees Smoke. And yay, I'm glad the Cages' banter made you laugh as well. Hope Scorpy and Kenshi's banter here will do the same!

The dinner is practically here, so expect some Outworld and Netherrealm action in the next chapter. As always, let me know if you have any suggestions/crits about the writing, characters, etc.

Reviews are welcome!

*~AI07~*


	8. Souped Up and Suited Up

**Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?**

**Chapter 8: Souped Up and Suited Up**

Friday evening.

The day of Raiden's dinner had finally arrived.

In the culture of the Earthrealmers who had worshipped Kotal Kahn as their god many years ago, this particular day represented a period of reconciliation, giving thanks, goodwill and – above all – preventing mistakes from occurring in the pursuit of harmony. Or, to be precise, preventing _more _mistakes from occurring.

_How prophetic._

Standing in the throne room of the palace, the emperor tried his best to ignore the uncomfortable sensation that had erupted within the walls of his chest and was now creeping towards the pit of his stomach. It was as if worms were crawling within, trailing their cold, slippery bodies over every organ, bone and muscle. Luckily for him, a distraction was at hand … _two_ distractions, actually.

"Why we no go fancy dinner?" whined what looked like a young girl wearing spike-plated armour, her mouth set in a pout.

She sat atop the back of a massive brute, whose face was concealed by a frayed red cloth. Through a hole in the material, his blood-red eye could be seen; to Kotal Kahn's surprise, the eye was filled with what looked like abject disappointment.

"_Rowf_," the brute known as Torr rumbled, sounding almost mournful.

Ferra, his rider, patted his shoulder before addressing Kotal Kahn again: "Big Bossy make Torr upset. Me am upset, too. We want go."

The emperor tried to look as sympathetic as possible.

"I understand, Ferra, but unfortunately you two must stay here and guard the palace in my absence," he stated. "I trust you both above all others to do this."

_And it will keep you both out of trouble_, he thought to himself.

Out loud, he added, "Besides, I dare say that you would not find a formal sit-down dinner and discussions around inter-realm politics at all enjoyable."

Ferra's nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Eat fancy, good for we," she replied, "but dress fancy? _Ugh_. We no like that. Polly-ticks am also boring to ears of we."

Even Torr shuddered at the mere mention of "polly-ticks".

Kotal Kahn nodded as he clasped his hands behind his back. "I would not dream of putting you and Torr through such, er, suffering, hence why I want you two to stay here. Now run along and see to it that the guardsmen at the watch-towers are in place. They are not to leave their posts until I've returned."

"Okey-doke," said Ferra, tightening her grip on her partner's shoulders. "Oh, and Big Bossy?"

"Yes, Ferra?"

The girl cocked her head to the side as she stared at him with her penetrating auburn eyes.

"We no like dress fancy, but _you _dress fancy nice," she declared; Torr grunted in what sounded like approval.

Kotal Kahn's lips curled into a smile. Despite his ever-deepening dread at the prospect of attending Raiden's function, he knew that he had to at least dress appropriately for it. Gone was the blue paint that adorned his body; scrubbed clean, his olive skin shone in the light of nearby fire lamps. His obsidian locks trailed down to touch his shoulder blades. Draped over his shoulders was what his former Earthrealm subjects would call a _xiuhtilmatli_ – a turquoise-coloured cape bordered with a red trim and decorated with blue stones to form an ornate mosaic design.

Around his hips was a cotton garment similar to his usual leather overhanging, but it also possessed the same colour and mosaic design of his cloak, as did his sandals. His forearms and calves were sheathed in solid gold; his nose and ear plugs were also made from the same metal. On the seat of his throne rested his magnificent headdress – the eagle-like helmet bore a plumage of blue, green and dark gold feathers.

"_Here stands an Osh-Tekk who has become what his kin revere – a mighty sun,"_ the distant voice of the emperor's father whispered in his mind.

"Thank you, Ferra," murmured Kotal Kahn, dipping his head. "Now, proceed with your duties. We will return later tonight."

The duo tramped out of the throne room. As they did so, Ermac entered. He wore a long, black linen coat, buttoned down to his midriff. The tail of the garment flared out as it wafted over the floor, and one could see the red satin velvet lining the inside. His underclothing, knee-length boots and gloves were all black, though the accents on his hood (Kotal Kahn specifically asked the clothing designer to incorporate a hood into the coat, out of decency for the construct) and the silk cummerbund around his thin waist were red.

Stopping before Outworld's ruler, Ermac bowed his head.

"We are ready, Emperor," he stated.

The Osh-Tekk nodded, approving of the soul collective's appearance. "Very good. How far along are Syzoth and Erron? I wish for us to leave as soon as possible."

"Reptile" – for Ermac was used to referring to the Zaterran as such – "informed us that he will be done within the next five minutes. As for Black, he was quite vague with his answer."

"Why, what did he say?"

Here, Ermac hesitated before answering:

"He told us that he will be ready when he is damn well ready."

Kotal Kahn scowled for the Elder Gods.

_So much for giving goodwill on this day._

As much as he tried not to, the emperor often thought of his enforcers as children. Hypothetically speaking, if they all had to be siblings, then Ferra/Torr would be the youngest and unruliest. Their childlike demeanours and exuberance when playing their little (ahem) games meant that they needed to be guided with a firm hand most of the time.

Ermac would be the oldest, most mature and extremely efficient sibling, albeit one who would rather keep to himself and stay out of everyone's way during social events. Although he was far from awkward, others would be forgiven for perceiving him as such, and for underestimating him as a result.

Undoubtedly, Erron Black would be the middle child of the bunch: the aloof, quiet yet selectively cheeky-tongued Earthrealmer was not indulged without motive like Ferra/Torr, nor did he freely carry out his responsibilities like Ermac. Like the blood that tied a parent to their uninterested child, the only thing that connected Kotal Kahn to the apathetic mercenary was a contract; for the latter, anything beyond that was not worth pursuing.

_As for Syzoth …_

Kotal Kahn paused in his thoughts.

Unlike the others, he did not think of Reptile as a child. No, far from it. Instead, he saw the Zaterran as his friend. His equal. Being the last of their respective kinds drew them closer together during Shao Kahn's regime, and more so during the latter years of Mileena's rule. When it came to his comrades, he played a role in making sure they toed the line, almost like a strict parent. In him, the emperor found an unlikely yet reliable companion.

_But then, all these thoughts … all these feelings … I had felt the exact same way about –_

_**Do not speak her name, Ko'atal.**_

_About … that traitor …_

"Emperor, is there something wrong?" Ermac asked, his eyes probing the Osh-Tekk's face.

Kotal Kahn blinked before shaking his head.

"Nothing, Ermac, I am fine," he replied too hurriedly. "Do not fret over – ah, looks like one of your comrades is ready at last."

At that moment, Erron Black trudged into the throne room, and for a few seconds, Kotal Kahn did not recognise him.

From the neck up, his employee looked like a stranger. The kohl had been scrubbed clean from around his blue eyes. His unruly, dirty-blonde hair – no longer cushioned by his hat – was neatly brushed back. A birdish nose, angular cheekbones and thin lips that were twisted into a frown made up the lower half of his unmasked, clean-shaven face.

As for his attire, he wore a dark linen suit that hugged his sturdy frame; the lapels of his blazer, the trim of his black waistcoat and his silk tie were slate-grey. His leather shoes – black with double buckled straps – were polished to perfection.

Indeed, no one would think that this man was the same gun-toting, scarred mercenary who hawked his wares throughout the whole of Outworld.

_But he's still as miserable as ever._

"Why, Erron, you look very smart," complimented Kotal Kahn as the marksman stopped next to Ermac. He hoped that the flattery would sweeten his undoubtedly sour mood.

Erron's frown deepened.

"For the amount of money I paid to buy this suit, I should hope so," he drawled, his baritone voice as clear as day, yet undeniably as dry as desert sand.

The emperor watched as Erron rested his hands upon small bulges on either side of his hips. There was no doubt in his mind that the former Earthrealmer was armed under his finery.

_I can only hope that he shall not resort to using his weapons tonight. Blood should be spared from being spilled … unless the Thunder God tries his tricks._

Erron tapped an impatient foot. "Are we leaving yet, Emperor? I wanna get this dinner over with."

"Not before you've had your fair share of alcohol, of course," said Ermac, the corners of his mouth creasing as a rare smirk crossed his lips.

His comrade raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

"Pretty sure if _you_ drink, ghosty, it'll just leak right out," he muttered. "Between you and my targets after they've been pumped with lead, they'd hold their drink better. I don't think you've got enough bandages to soak up even a glassful."

Ermac's smirk immediately disappeared.

"Then do not expect us to wipe after you when you start dribbling from your first mouthful," he retorted.

"Now I've heard everything … a wisecrack comin' from a life-sized colander," Erron shot back.

Before his two enforcers could start bickering proper, Kotal Kahn heard a sharp voice ring out: "Quieten down, you two. Even Ferra would be ashamed at your childish behaviours."

The Osh-Tekk could not help but smile as he looked towards the room entrance, through which the owner of the voice drifted in: Reptile, too, was dressed in his finest apparel. He wore an ornate, fern-grey cotton tunic with elbow-length sleeves. Silver metal bands ringed both his forearms. Below, he donned dark, silk harem pants with a waist-cinching sash the colour of emeralds.

Joining his comrades now, Reptile shook his head at them before his eyes flitted to his emperor.

"I am ready to go when you are, sire," he declared as he began to bow.

Almost immediately, Kotal Kahn reached out to clasp Reptile's shoulders, stopping his enforcer mid-bow. The Zaterran felt those hands pushing gently against him, lifting him up until he was standing straight again. He gave the Osh-Tekk a puzzled look.

Kotal Kahn's smile was as warm as his hands, which promptly slipped from his shoulders.

"There is no need for that, Syzoth," he murmured. "You are my guest for the evening, so your place is at my side, not at my feet."

Reptile tilted his head slightly, an unreadable expression crossing his features. His eyes, however, took on a muted glint.

Looking at Ermac and Erron, Kotal Kahn added, "I am honoured to have _all_ of you accompanying me tonight. Attending the Thunder God's function won't be so tedious now when I have you three by my side."

_Honoured, my ass_, Erron thought glumly. _He'd better have my money ready for when we get back from this s***-show._

The former Earthrealmer and his comrades watched as their emperor turned and approached his throne. He carefully picked up his headdress and put it on, the feathers rustling from the movement. Turning back to them, his cape sweeping around his robust form, Kotal Kahn allowed himself to revel in the awed stares of his enforcers.

"Totlatocatzin, tonatiuhtiz _… my son, you are indeed their god_," his father's distant voice whispered in his mind again.

_And a god –_ _a_ real _god_ _–_ _makes __**no**__ mistakes._

The Osh-Tekk held his head up high, the dread within appeased for the time-being.

"And now," he declared, "to the Sky Temple."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the heart of a bleak and distant realm, four figures stood in the throne room of another palace. Appraising her comrades, the lone woman turned to the man standing next to her.

"I believe we are ready," she said.

The man nodded before murmuring in reply:

"Then let us be on our merry way."

* * *

**A/N**: _Totlatocatzin, tonatiuhtiz_ = "My ruler, he has become the sun."

The day that Kotal Kahn is reflecting on is Ajmaq, or K'ib. Specifically, he is thinking about 5 April, which would fall under 12 K'ib and is thus considered a period of goodwill, reconciliation, etc. Please let me know if I need to correct any errors regarding the calculation, KK's outfit, etc.

**Guest **– As always, thank you for the lovely review! :) Now, I'm no beard expert, so I can't say for sure if Kenshi truly does have a better beard than Scorpion or Sub-Zero. But hey, at least we can say he looks pretty good with one (and without one, too).

And yes, you make perfect sense, don't worry: I love writing fluffy Jax-Jacqui moments, although I know it will get grim at times if Ermac is the topic of their conversations. Hopefully you liked reading this Outworlder-filled chapter. :)

**Sarah **– Aw, thank you so much, I'm chuffed that you like it. :D Don't worry, you'll see plenty more of Scorpion soon. Watch this space!

Hope you all liked this chapter with the Outworld gang (and that their fabulous outfits are to your satisfaction). The next chapter will definitely be the last one before the dinner actually begins. And fret not, the Netherrealmers will get their time to shine ... soon.

Reviews are welcome!

*~AI07~*


	9. Of Cordials and Cordiality

**Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?**

**Chapter 9: Of Cordials and Cordiality**

18:30. Half an hour before the dinner was set to commence, and the Sky Temple was bustling with activity.

Standing in the humble foyer of the temple with his team-mates and superiors, an overwhelmed Takahashi Takeda surveyed the chaos before him: countless students from the Wu Shi Academy, wearing their traditional uniforms, hurried past him while chatting loudly over each other. In their hands they carried items such as plates, glasses, cutlery and bouquets of flowers.

The young Shirai Ryu watched as they walked in from different corridors, entered a room at the end of the foyer – the large door shut behind them before he could sneak a peek – and emerged seconds later, empty-handed, before they disappeared into the corridors again.

_Geez, Raiden's really going all out for this_, he thought. _You'd think the Queen of England was coming to visit._

Speaking of Raiden, the Thunder God made his presence known. Descending the staircase to the Earthrealmers' right, he looked almost unrecognisable. He wore white robes embroidered with lotuses, and matching colour trousers, tunic and _jika-tabi_ shoes. His hair, usually concealed by a balaclava, hung over his shoulders in silvery-white strands.

Suffice to say, the Earthrealmers were in awe of his elegant appearance. Well, almost all of them.

"My God, Henry Cavill, is that you?" Takeda heard Johnny Cage say before he exclaimed, "Ouch! That was my rib, Sonya!"

Bowing before his guests, Raiden then straightened his posture. Although he was the image of poise and serenity, shards of anxiety reflected from his eyes.

"Thank you all for coming," he said. "I am honoured by your presence, and I certainly hope that you will enjoy yourselves tonight without any, er, disturbances."

Sonya Blade nodded. Like Takeda, she looked incredulously at the trainee monks as they scurried all over the place. Looking at Raiden again, she asked, "Do you need us to help with anything?"

Raiden shook his head.

"It may appear frenetic at this moment in time, but I can assure you that I have more than enough assistance," he answered, his voice remarkably steady. "The senior monks have been most helpful in overseeing the preparations for this evening."

He cast his eyes over his guests' outfits, making Takeda feel very self-conscious – they were all wearing civilian clothing. After all, Sonya had told them, the last thing they needed to do was spoil their best clothes if they had to do any heavy lifting or run around with fragile items. So, they had brought their clothes in bags to the Sky Temple.

"While we busy ourselves with the final touches, perhaps you can use this brief interval to get changed," said Raiden, noticing the time on the device that Sonya wore around her wrist. "I expect the rest of the guests to arrive promptly at 19:00. By then, everything should be in its place and the beverages can be served. We shall meet here again in half an hour's time."

Shortly, Raiden had some of the students direct them to different chambers within the temple. Cassie Cage and Jacqui Briggs went off together, while Jax Briggs – a surly sight for sore eyes – was accompanied by Kenshi. Sonya and Johnny headed north (separately, of course), and Takeda and Kung Jin were led towards the southern wing.

And it was in one of these chambers that Takeda encountered the first of many problems for the evening.

"Jin, help me fix my tie, please?"

The Shaolin monk rolled his eyes impressively as his friend made the whiny request. He walked over to the telepath, who stood before a full-length mirror and fiddled (read: struggled greatly) with a satin sheen gold tie. Clamping down on his shoulders and turning him around, Jin's nimble fingers set to work on the tie.

"Damn, Takahashi, didn't the Shirai Ryu ever teach you how to do stuff like this?" he said with a smirk. It grew bigger when he added, "I mean, you know how to work whip-chains, but you don't know how to fix a tie? That's skewed priorities right there."

Takeda chuckled. "It's not like we trained in dinner suits, you know."

"Perhaps you should have. It would've saved you all the trouble, not to mention improve your appearance."

"Says the guy who's _not_ even wearing a tie."

Then again, Jin's outfit did not require a tie to begin with. His navy blue, Mao-suit-styled blazer and trousers ensemble was simple, yet looked neat and elegant on his well-built frame. He had just finished fashioning his long hair into a low bun when Takeda called for his help.

Straightening the tie, the bowman took a step back and studied his handiwork. "Very nice. You might not win any fashion awards any time soon, but that tie-work? Flawless."

It was Takeda's turn to roll his eyes. Picking up his grey suit-jacket and putting it on, he said, "If this is how you're gonna be speaking to the emperor and the Netherrealmers, then my hopes for the dinner going smoothly just vanished."

"No sweat, I'm gonna be as good as gold in front of them," responded Jin, checking himself out in the mirror. "Raiden is counting on me to chat 'em up here and there."

"Like you did with Erron Black in Outworld, minus the part where you screwed it up barely five minutes later?" remarked Takeda drily. "Yeah, that'll do wonders for my confidence levels, alright."

Jin said nothing. Still, even without reading his thoughts, Takeda knew that strings upon strings of curse words were running through the bowman's mind right now.

_It doesn't take much to piss Jin off. I just hope he doesn't go off at anyone. At least, not until after the dessert has been served._

After making sure that he looked presentable, Jin turned to Takeda and said in a slightly huffy tone:

"Let's get going. We don't want to keep the others waiting just 'cause your dumb ass couldn't fix a tie."

"Wow, I bet Kung Lao is going to be _really _impressed at how mature you turned out," mumbled Takeda as they exited the chambers. Sarcasm dripped from his voice in buckets.

Jin winced, which instantly filled the telepath with regret.

"Forget I said that," he said hurriedly. "I shouldn't have brought him up, I –"

"S'alright," the monk replied with a dismissive wave, although he did not look at Takeda. "Somebody's bound to bring him up anyway. All I can say is that if Liu Kang has any ounce of decency, then he'll bring Lao with him tonight."

"I hope so, for your sake," his friend murmured kindly.

Jin sighed, biting down on his bottom lip to stop it from quivering.

"I hope so, too, Tack. More than anything."

The duo reached the foyer once more; it was less chaotic now, with only a few trainee monks going about their business. Near the entrance, they saw Cassie and Jacqui standing and talking to each other … well, the specialist did most of the talking, while the sergeant had her phone out and posed for selfies. She wore a knee-length, coral-coloured dress – with impeccably manicured nails to match – and black lace-up heels. A simple chain bracelet adorned her left wrist, while a diamond pendant hung around her neck.

As Takeda and Jin approached, Cassie looked away from her phone to appraise them from under her mascaraed lashes.

"Huh, they were definitely wrong when they said it takes girls longer to get ready," she remarked. "Were you guys too busy hogging a mirror to get done quickly?"

"The only one in the temple that didn't break after you passed it," teased Jin good-naturedly. He sounded a little better now. "You know we look good, Cage, although you don't look bad yourself. Judging from Takeda's goo-goo eyes, I guess you turned it out, too, Briggs."

Takeda blushed, but honestly, Jin was right: Jacqui was a vision. Her ivory-white pantsuit, with its plunging cowl neck and chain belt, showed off her figure to perfection. Her cornrow braids, normally held together in a small ponytail, hung loose. Her lips, painted in pink matte, curled into a smile.

"Wow, you clean up nicely, Takeda," she said to him.

_And I bet if you look good in the front, then you must look quite good in the back, too_, the telepath heard her think. She tilted her head slightly as her eyes darted downwards.

Blushing again, Takeda said out loud, "So do you, Jacqui. Er, I mean, you always look beautiful. You're probably the most beautiful girl in the Sky Temple right now – oh God, that's not to say that _you're _not beautiful, Cassie. Or your mom – ah geez, that sounded so creepy –"

"Uh oh, I think you broke him, Jacqui," said Cassie with a snicker. "Maybe you should consider getting yourself an upgrade."

"Thank the Elder Gods that Raiden didn't pick _you _to butter up Kotal Kahn and Liu Kang, Tack," snarked Jin. "My own confidence levels wouldn't be able to take it."

While the two of them shared a good laugh, Jacqui took a beetroot-red Takeda aside.

"Ignore 'em," she said softly. "Pretty soon they'll be on each other's cases. That'll provide some dinner entertainment, at least."

Takeda nodded, grateful for the reassurance. His voice dropped to a whisper:

"How're things going with your dad?"

Jacqui shook her head. "I tried talking some sense into him last night, but I don't think it did any good. At this point, I'm mentally preparing myself for when he trips."

"Trust me, my dad's not gonna let that happen. Once this evening is over, you won't have to worry about a thing anymore."

The Shirai Ryu placed his fingers under her chin and drew her closer, planting a kiss on her lips. Oh, Elder Gods help him, her perfume smelled _so_ sweet –

"Get your mitts off my baby girl, techno fancy," a growl rang out. "Don't you know we're in a temple, for goodness sake?"

Takeda and Jacqui sprang apart. Their faces flushed as Jax marched into the foyer, sending some of the monks flying out of his way. His black suit and tieless white shirt were tailored to fit his large frame. He cut a handsome figure, save for the sour expression on his face.

"For your sake, boy, Raiden better make damn sure that you're not sitting next to me, 'cause I'll smack the lovesick s*** out of you if you so much as _blink _at Jacqui," he rumbled, folding his massive arms across his chest.

Takeda gulped, and gulped again. Jacqui, however, just looked unimpressed.

"C'mon, Dad, ease off of him," she scolded. "There's no need to scare him like that."

Jax regarded the terrified telepath with narrowed eyes.

"If you think _I'm _scary, wait 'til you meet her mother."

"Oh, we would _love_ to!"

That particular exclamation came from Kenshi, who had just waltzed into the foyer. His slender physique was made even more apparent by his form-fitting black tuxedo. Adjusting his embroidered grey lapels, he came to stand beside the retired major.

"Just say when, Jax, then Takeda and I will pop over to your place," he said cheerfully. "A quiet dinner with you, Vera and Jacqui would be absolutely delightful."

Jax glowered at him.

"That's not what I meant, Kenshi," he hissed.

"Even so, I think it would be wonderful if we could all meet up one day, especially if it means meeting your lovely lady. I'm sure Takeda agrees with me, don't you, son?"

Takeda was too gawked and too red in the face to answer out loud. The thoughts he projected to the swordsman, however, ran wild:

_Dad, __**stop**__! You're making me look bad in front of Jacqui, and Jax looks ready to murder us both! Please, please, __**PLEASE**__ just focus on the plan for tonight, or I swear to the Elder Gods that I'm gonna tell Master Hasashi on you!_

Kenshi's blindfolded eyes glittered.

_Don't worry, Takeda, I'm prepared for the evening ahead – I know exactly what to do in case something goes wrong. Just relax and leave everything to me._

Out loud, Kenshi said with a grin, "Aw, don't they look cute together, Jax? You wouldn't think for a second that Takeda used to be so shy around women. They gave him the willies, Hanzo told me –"

"_DAAAAD!_"

A scarlet-faced Takeda – with a slightly flushed Jacqui on his heels – stomped away from Kenshi and a livid-looking Jax, and made his way towards Cassie and Jin, who were dying with laughter.

"The willies, eh, Tack?" giggled Jin. "Guess I'll have to start charging you for fixing your tie _and _holding your hand when there's women around."

"Jesus, your dads are _so _embarrassing," Cassie guffawed.

Jacqui landed a light punch on her friend's shoulder. "Says the daughter of Johnny Cage. 'Nuff said, sister."

Takeda, more than eager to change the subject, piped up: "Where _is_ your dad, Cassie? And your mom? It's almost 19:00."

"Don't sweat it, my mom will make sure she's here on time," answered the sergeant. "As for my dad … well, there's no points for guessing what _he's_ up to …"

* * *

_Oh yeah, I look _so_ good right now._

Johnny Cage adjusted his Armani shades in the reflection of a copper vase in a far-off corridor. Afterwards, he allowed himself to bask in the glory of his gorgeousness: from his black, bow-tie affair and white evening scarf (the finest silk that money could buy, of course), to his manicured nails and patent leather shoes, the actor felt deliciously debonair and incredibly expensive.

And smug. Let's not forget smug.

_Dang, I look like a trillion bucks – I could practically end world hunger AND the recession twice over. Eat your heart out, Chris Hemsworth … and Robert … and Jason … and Arnie … oh, and the other Chris … and –_

But his self-centred train of thought came to an abrupt halt when he heard _her _voice:

"Cage?"

Johnny whirled to his right, and he immediately took off his shades; for the first time in what seemed like forever, he was utterly speechless.

Standing a few metres away was Sonya Blade, and dear Elder Gods in heaven, did she look resplendent tonight. Her metallic champagne-coloured strap gown hugged her body as if it were part of her skin. Small silver earrings adorned her ears, while her long, sun-kissed hair was pinned into a low-hanging braided bun.

Gazing at her, Johnny felt as if he was falling in love all over again.

"You're wearing the Giancarlo Valentino original I bought you," he murmured, his tone awestruck.

Sonya's eyes widened. "You actually remember this dress?"

_Remember it? I'll _never _forget how much it cost_, Johnny thought to himself.

Speaking out loud, and still taking in her radiant appearance, he replied, "I bought it for you to wear to the premiere of _Caged Rage_. That's all the tabloids and magazines would talk about for weeks instead of, y'know, the actual flick."

Sonya allowed herself to smile. Walking towards him, the thigh-high slit in the gown showcased a toned left leg that ended in a rose-gold heel (_be still, my achy-breaky heart_).

"Yet when they did, you complained about how bad the reviews were," she deadpanned.

Johnny waved his hand dismissively, but as his ex-wife came closer, he could not help it as a goofy grin spread across his face. Barely a hint of make-up could be seen, save for the shimmery gloss on her lips.

"I still can't believe that you've kept this dress after all these years," the actor said softly. "Excuse me for saying so, but … wow, it looks beautiful on you, Sonya."

The apples of the general's cheeks attained a light crimson hue.

"Thanks," she replied. "I guess I still have a soft spot for this old number."

Running her eyes up and down Johnny's dress-suit, she added, "You don't look bad, either. I dare say that you look handsome."

Johnny smirked. "Dare, huh? Got room for 'suave' and 'husband material'?"

"Fishing for compliments, are we?"

"More like wanting to hear the truth from the horse's mouth."

"Then you'd better go and talk to your reflection."

They shared a good chuckle together. Watching Sonya laugh and smile, Johnny felt a burst of warmth in his chest that he had not felt since Cassie defeated Shinnok all those weeks ago.

_When Sonya was in the Jinsei Chamber … when she called me 'Johnny' … _

Like it did then, as well as during all those years they had spent together, it felt right.

Sonya noticed the soft look on her ex-husband's face, and immediately her own expression straightened. She cleared her throat.

"We'd better head back," she declared, "otherwise everyone will start wondering where we are."

The actor nodded. "Yeah. I bet Cassie will be happy to see us getting along."

Sonya bit her bottom lip. "Yeah, I suppose she will."

A pause.

Then, Sonya frowned. "Just as long as you remember to behave yourself."

"Who, _moi_?" responded Johnny, pretending to look affronted. "Honey, I would _never _misbehave! Not on an important night like this."

"Calling me 'honey' might count," Sonya chided, placing her hands on her hips. "Also, I'm pretty sure you told me the exact same thing an hour before our wedding rehearsal dinner."

"Did I? Huh, I can't remember."

"Trust me when I say, Cage, I don't think you want to remember everything else that happened that night. My God, you were lucky that my parents let you in the church to marry me the next day."

"That bad, was I? Maybe this time 'round it can work out … getting through a formal do, that is."

Another pause, albeit more awkward.

Sonya tucked an escaping strand of hair behind her ear. "So, are we gonna get going or what?"

Johnny nodded. Without thinking, he held out his arm. The general stared at it in bemusement before looking up at its owner.

"If I can't be your escort, at least let me walk you back," he offered.

Sonya raised her eyebrows in disbelief. However, after a few seconds, she sighed.

"I guess I can trust you to walk me properly this time around."

She took his arm, drawing herself to his side. The muscles beneath her hand flexed involuntarily in response to her warm touch. Looking up at Johnny, and him looking down at her, a small smile blossomed across the general's countenance.

"Gotta keep you from falling this time, anyhow," she snarked.

Johnny snorted as he led her away.

_I don't think I ever stopped falling, Sonya._

* * *

It was precisely two minutes before 19:00 when Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage finally entered the now peaceful foyer.

All conversations ceased at once. Everyone's eyes immediately fell on them, and they were understandably in awe – not only because of their glamorous appearances, but also because of the former couple's appearance together.

Cassie Cage was especially gobsmacked. Even when her slightly flustered mother let go of her father's arm, she continued to gawp at them.

_Holy crap. Did I just enter another timeline, or is it Raiden's incense that's making me see things?_

The pair walked over to where their daughter's team stood; Kenshi and Jax joined them moments later.

"Well, don't you all look so pretty?" Johnny remarked, impressed. "If anything goes wrong, at least we can say that we went down looking fashionable."

Sonya rolled her eyes.

"Nothing is going to go wrong. May I remind you all that we mustn't lose sight of our main objective tonight: creating diplomatic ties with both Outworld and the Netherrealm. So, we've _all_" – she sneaked a glance at her ex-husband – "got to be on our best behaviour."

Takeda and Jacqui shared a look before glancing at Jax, whose expression was extremely dour. Next to him, Kenshi dipped his head respectfully.

In a quiet murmur, Jin asked Cassie, "And if s*** hits the fan?"

The sergeant shrugged.

"Then the fan hits back," she replied.

Johnny, who heard the exchange, chuckled. Catching her eyes, he blew a kiss at her and mouthed "You look stunning"; in return, she smiled adoringly and mouthed "You, too".

_That's my punkin._

Right on cue, Raiden made his reappearance – still unearthly, still elegant, and still slightly anxious. He was accompanied by the older monk, Xue, who quickly greeted the others before leaving through the temple's entrance. Running his hands through his hair, the Thunder God appraised the Earthrealmers and nodded in approval.

"I cannot express how thankful I am that you have all availed yourself this evening," he stated. "For the first time in centuries, the three realms will meet without having to resort to kombat ... a momentous occasion, indeed. May the Elder Gods bless you and keep you tonight and forever more."

_Boy, do we need it,_ thought Sonya.

Suddenly, from somewhere within the Sky Temple, a gong rang. Its full, dark timbre reverberated throughout the entire structure, including the foyer, where it shook the occupants' very beings. Overhead, the small pitter-patter of light raindrops hitting the roof could be heard, akin to a ticking clock counting downwards.

With a sigh, Johnny took his sunglasses out of his pants' pocket and put them on.

"Well," he declared, "it's showtime, folks."

* * *

**A/N**: At last, the dinner is finally here! Brace yourselves, folks, it's not going to be smooth. Also, can we all just agree that Johnny, Kenshi and Jax are the best/worst dads on the planet? Poor Kombat Kids, especially Takeda. XD

**Guest **– Aw, thank you. :) I must admit, I'm very terrible when it comes to fashion and clothes, but I had to at least make the Outworlders (and everyone else) look as good as possible. Don't worry, I'll get to the revenants and their outfits soon enough, just hang in there!

**Sarah **– Glad you thought so, thank you! Believe me, I have no idea how Kotal is going to cope with his enforcers' shenanigans, either (especially when it involves ol' Erroneous). But it'll be fun writing about it. :)

**LoveLovers** – Thanks ever so much, hun, I appreciate the sweet words. As you can tell, I tried to put in more troll!Kenshi moments and jokes here, so I hope they were okay. There will also be some more Jax-Jacqui moments as well. You're definitely right about the last four figures, and, like the Outworlders, I hope you find the Earthrealmers' clothing to your liking. Keep well, hun! :)

I was a bit delayed writing this chapter, but here it is at last, so I hope you will like it. :) And oh gosh, _MK11 _is nearly here! Are you guys excited/nervous about the game? I know I am. (Mind you, I'm still sulking about Jin, Takeda, Kenshi, etc, being unplayable. Maybe NRS might surprise us by having them appear in the story-mode or as DLC?).

Hope you all have a wonderful Easter, please travel safely wherever you go, and reviews are welcome!

*~AI07~*


	10. Pre-Drinks I

**Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?**

**Chapter 10: Pre-Drinks I**

Kotal Kahn peered up with narrowed eyes at the structure before him.

It was not as grand in appearance as his palace in Z'Unkahrah – it was too humble, too modest for even the Osh-Tekk's taste. Yet at the same time, he could feel an aura of intense energy surrounding this place. Like a fire burning in a glass bottle, he could sense the powerful force that emanated from within the structure known as the Sky Temple. It was enough to inspire awe and strike fear into the emperor's heart; he responded to both with loathing. His lips twisted into a frown.

"So this is the devil's sacred ground," he murmured.

Behind him, he heard Erron Black grumble:

"You'd think that being a Thunder God and all, Raiden'd be able to control the weather."

Indeed, it had begun to drizzle over the Sky Temple. Standing in the courtyard with his three enforcers, Kotal Kahn turned his attention to the sky: dark clouds floated overhead, sending light raindrops down to hit his skin. As one who favoured the light of the sun, the emperor's mood dampened by a ten-fold.

_A Tlāloc, Raiden is most certainly not. Even a lesser deity such as Xolotl would be appalled if he were to be compared to the likes of the Thunder God._

Reptile and Erron were also annoyed. The Zaterran, who thrived in Outworld's heat and basked in its warm sunlight at any given opportunity, disliked the cold immensely. Rain, no matter if it took the form of a smattering or a storm (or a heathen half-god), was especially reviled. The drizzle that showered upon his scaly skin made him shrink back and hiss under his breath. For the former Earthrealmer, he, too, could not abide the rain nor the cold that it brought. That, and he was miffed that his new (_stiff, stuffy, godawful and _ridiculously_ expensive_) suit was getting wet. With a hunched posture and a miserable expression, he shoved his hands deep into his trouser pockets, tracing the barrels of his guns through the material.

As for Ermac, Kotal Kahn found it difficult to gauge how he felt. Glancing at him, he saw the soul collective also gazing up at the temple. He seemed unfazed by the rain, save for his eyes squinting as the drops bounced off his face.

_Rain quenches the thirst of the earth, but what succour does it provide the drowning man?_

"_This One does not mind the rain too much. It freshens the blooms, brings back their colour. You must come see them, Emperor. You will like them best when they open in the sunlight –"_

_**Enough, Ko'atal. Cast that turncoat from your mind.**_

"Emperor?" Reptile stood beside him. He could almost feel his cool, hardened skin against his, he was standing so close. "Someone approaches."

Shaking his head free of his thoughts, Kotal Kahn watched as an Earthrealmer, enshrouded in yellow sleeved robes, emerged from the temple and walked across the courtyard towards them. When he was close enough, he paused in his step and bowed.

"Greetings, Kotal Kahn," he said, straightening his posture. "My name is Xue, and I bid you and your guests welcome to the Sky Temple."

Kotal Kahn dipped his head, albeit with a small frown.

"And where is our host for the evening?" he asked.

Xue gestured towards the temple. "Lord Raiden awaits you inside, Emperor. Please follow me."

He turned and began walking back towards the entrance. The Osh-Tekk glanced around at his enforcers, who were all gathered on either side of him now. He sighed.

"Take caution tonight," he said quietly. "Forging an alliance with Earthrealm may be our objective, but woe betide the Thunder God and his underlings if they attempt to deceive us. Should it come to that, this temple will be their final resting place."

Lifting a defiant chin and a beckoning hand, the reluctant Kahn followed after Xue with his companions in tow.

Little did the Outworlders know, only three of them would be walking out of the Sky Temple at the end of the night.

* * *

As soon as he set his eyes on Outworld's emperor, Johnny Cage knew right then and there that his attempt at behaving tonight was irreparably screwed.

Standing between Kenshi and Cassie, the actor watched as the Shaolin monk Xue entered the foyer. But upon seeing the freakishly tall figure walking behind him … with giant feathers sprouting from his head, and wearing what looked like a bright blue mini-skirt and a cape so loud it would break the sound barrier …

_Oh no, God, I canooooot … _

With a wobbly smile, eyes tearing up behind his sunglasses, and slightly shaking shoulders as he attempted to swallow down his laughter, Johnny reached for both Kenshi and Cassie's forearms, and squeezed them tight.

Luckily for him, Kotal Kahn did not even take notice of the actor who was trying to maintain his composure. When he set foot into the foyer, he swept his gaze around the area. Like the temple's façade, the vast room was too modest for his liking. Satisfied that no shadowy figures were lurking behind the dragon statuettes, near the candle-holders or on the staircase, he drew his attention to the nine impeccably dressed individuals standing a few metres away from him. A few of them, he recognised, while the rest were unfamiliar to him.

But it was easy to determine who exactly was the host: a man, draped in white finery, stepped forward, holding the emperor's gaze steady.

"Kotal Kahn, it is my pleasure to bid you and your guests a warm welcome to the Sky Temple," declared Raiden, authority in each word. "It is nothing short of an honour to have you all here tonight."

He held out his hand. Kotal Kahn regarded it for several seconds.

_The hand of a half-witted god is no different from the hand of a witless devil._

Nevertheless, he accepted the hand and gave it a firm shake. In the politest tone he could muster, he replied:

"And it is a great honour for us to be here among you. We have been looking forward to this function all week."

Behind him, Reptile and Ermac's impassive expressions did not change, while Erron practically rolled his eyes to the back of his head.

Raiden nodded. He motioned towards the individuals behind him.

"Come, Emperor, I would like to introduce some associates of mine who will be dining alongside us this evening."

The Thunder God led the Osh-Tekk and his entourage towards the group of Earthrealmers. The first one they came to was a woman, whose straight posture and sharp features suggested that she was not a person to be trifled with.

"This is General Sonya Blade of Special Forces," Raiden informed the Outworlders. "An exemplary leader in her field. Under her command, Special Forces played an instrumental role in attaining victory for Earthrealm against Shinnok."

"General Blade," Kotal Kahn murmured as he held out his hand. "I have heard you speak multiple times via Sergeant Cage's communications device. I can at last put a face to your voice."

And what a face it was. From her strong brow to her delicately squared chin, she was indeed striking to behold. Looking at her, the emperor was reminded of someone he knew, though he could not remember who it was.

Sonya's grip was powerful as she shook his hand.

"I can say the same to you, Emperor," she replied, her voice crisp and clear. "Hopefully this dinner will provide an opportunity for us to get better acquainted."

Reptile bit back the snarl on the tip of his tongue. Instead, he took to glowering at the general.

Raiden gestured towards the muscular individual standing next to Sonya. Although it had been a good deal many years since he last encountered him, Ermac recognised the man almost immediately.

Almost, in that the last time he saw him, he had been lying on the ground, bleeding from two stumps where his arms would have been – this time around, unfamiliar prosthetics had taken their place.

"This is Jackson Briggs," Ermac heard Raiden say. "He served Special Forces as a major before his retirement, although he does occasionally act in a consulting capacity."

The military veteran grunted out a greeting. When his eyes settled on Ermac, however, his features hardened like a rock, much to Kotal Kahn's surprise. He crossed his artificial limbs over his chest.

"I'd offer you my hand, but something tells me you won't settle for anything less than an arm," he rumbled through gritted teeth, staring daggers and knives at Ermac.

The Earthrealmers bristled upon hearing their comrade's words. Kotal Kahn and Reptile shared a mystified look. Erron followed the man's fiery gaze back to the construct, raising a bemused eyebrow at him.

Ermac merely stared back at Jax, sensing his animosity in waves. He clenched his gloved fist, feeling the energy building up as the former major made to move forward …

"_Oof!_"

… only for something to pull him back. Ermac watched as the blindfolded man next to him removed his hand from his momentarily stunned comrade's forearm. A warm smile appeared across his bearded visage.

"Please excuse Jax, rainy weather makes him awfully cranky," he said cheerfully. "Us older folk can't abide the cold like we used to. Goes right to our joints, isn't that right, Jax?"

To Ermac's eyes, Jax appeared to shoot a sharp glance at the shorter man before turning his attention back to the extremely baffled emperor.

"Yeah, somethin' like that," he grumbled before shaking his hand proper. His metal hand was unexpectedly warm to the touch.

Lowering his head with a smile still painted on his lips, his blindfolded comrade seemed to direct his concealed gaze towards Ermac.

Suddenly, the construct felt a small shudder rippling throughout his frail frame, stirring the countless souls within. It was if every fibre of his being was being scrutinised under a magnifying glass. It was neither a comfortable nor uncomfortable sensation, but it still unsettled him. He nearly missed a harried-sounding Raiden's next words:

"Takahashi Kenshi has long been an ally of mine and of Special Forces. His swordsmanship, and not least his affability, are second to none."

Even when he took Kotal Kahn's hand into his own, the swordsman called Kenshi – a name that rang several bells – continued to fix his attention on Ermac, who was having difficulty trying to collect himself.

_It's as if he can see us … but how?_

With a sharp yet silent intake of breath, Ermac shuffled closer to Erron and turned his face away. In response, Kenshi, a small frown taking his smile's place, finally shifted his focus back to the emperor.

Raiden motioned towards the next Earthrealmer. Upon seeing his dark eyewear, garish suit and infernally grinning countenance, Reptile felt a combination of dread and disgust erupting in his chest.

"Now Emperor, allow me to introduce –" the Thunder God started, but a dismissive hand practically waving in his face cut him off.

"Hold on, Raiden, allow _me_," the Earthrealmer confidently declared.

Raiden frowned. "But I –"

"Don't sweat it, bubba, I've got this."

Hearing him speak, the Zaterran's dread and disgust deepened by a hundred-fold. Judging by the quiet "Oh God" uttered by the general, she, too, anticipated the worst.

Turning to Kotal Kahn, the Earthrealmer peered intensely at him, his shaded eyes trailing up and down his lofty physique.

"So, Kotal Kahn, at last we meet," he said, taking on a dramatic tone of voice (_Typical of him_). "I've gotta say, you definitely give Dr Manhattan a run for his money in the height department. Blue skin? Eh, not so much."

The emperor, beyond bewildered at this point, stared at him in utter befuddlement.

"Excuse me, but am I _supposed _to know you?" he asked.

Asking him such a question, Reptile knew, was akin to opening a faucet that was already leaking.

Lifting his sunglasses, revealing his keen blue eyes, the man flashed an exceptionally bright, toothy smile at the Osh-Tekk.

"The name's Cage … Johnny Cage," he stated, smooth as silk. "Johnny for short, Mr Cage if you're nasty, or "Hollywood's Finest" if you want to get on my good side. Action flicks are my specialty, but I guess it's more of a side-hustle now in comparison to, y'know, helping to save the world in real life. I'm pretty big down Outworld's way since my last jaunt there, back when Shao Kahn was running the joint. Ask anyone, Big Blue, they'll remember me."

To say Kotal Kahn was overwhelmed at hearing this babble was the understatement of the millennium. Reptile, on the other hand, was unimpressed.

"They will certainly remember your big mouth," he growled.

Johnny turned to him, his smile unwavering.

"My God, it speaks!" he remarked. "It's been a long time since I last saw _you_, Reptile. I guess you're still recovering from the whooping I gave you, huh?"

The Kahn glanced at Reptile, eyebrows raised. "You know him?"

"Oh yeah, we go _way _back," Johnny answered before he could say anything. "Took him down in my first tournament and nearly walked away with a snakeskin luggage set."

Before Raiden or Sonya could tell him to watch his tongue, Johnny shifted his focus away from the furious Zaterran to Ermac, who had recovered from his fluster.

"I also remember you, Apple Mac," he said. Taking in the lithe body and withering skin, he added, "Huh, whatever diet you're on, you're really putting it to work. Bet it'll do wonders for Bo' Rai Cho. Just remember the lotion next time."

_The ashy bastard's already slippery enough_, thought Jax bitterly.

Finally, Johnny turned to the construct's comrade, who had by now given up wondering what was going on and was trying his best to tune out of reality altogether. Johnny stared hard at him.

"So _you_ must be the cowboy – Erron Black, right?" he asked.

Erron, sensing everyone's eyes on him, drew his gaze level with the actor. His hands went to his hips.

"Yeah, I am," he drawled lowly. "What's it to you?"

Johnny screwed up his eyes. "Honestly, I was expecting you to look like Wyatt Earp all dressed up in your best _Fievel Goes West_ gear, not …" – he gestured wildly towards him with his hand, trying to find the right words – "… Costas Mandylor in a three-piece suit."

Unsure if the last part was an insult or a compliment, the former Earthrealmer nonetheless glared at Johnny with narrowed eyes.

"Wyatt Earp?" he scoffed. "That overprized clown. Least his brother Morgan was more decent."

"Sounds like you knew them both."

Johnny was being sarcastic, of course, but how surprised were he and his comrades when Erron replied:

"I ran into 'em a few times on the Texan gambling circuit. Great poker-faces, but still too goody-goody for my liking."

"But that was, like, 150 _years_ ago! You couldn't have been alive back then."

"Maybe he was a cactus in his past life, Mr Cage. Or a tumbleweed."

That saucy remark came from where the four remaining Earthrealmers stood. Erron – as well as his employer and his comrades – looked in their direction. Frowns immediately appeared on their visages as they recognised the team of emissaries who had caused them so much grief a month before. The frowns grew deeper as Raiden (who was equal parts eager to move on from Johnny, equals part rueing the cursed day he met the actor) said:

"I understand that you have already met and worked closely with Johnny Cage's Special Forces unit, Emperor, but beginning relationships anew begs reintroductions: Sergeant Cassandra Cage, Specialist Jacqueline Briggs, Takahashi Takeda of the Shirai Ryu, and Kung Jin of the Shaolin Monastery."

_Cage? _Kotal Kahn stared at the handsome blonde-haired sergeant, then stole a quick glance at Johnny. They both shared the same last name – were they related? Yet, as the emperor's blue eyes passed back up to Sonya Blade, it now occurred to him who the general reminded him of earlier.

_Same last name as the loquacious Earthrealmer, yet possessing similar looks to General Blade … dear Elder Gods, is Cassandra _their_ child? I cannot even comprehend that these two are colleagues, let alone each other's **spouses**!_

While the Osh-Tekk mulled over this new piece of information, Ermac closely regarded the nervous countenances of Jacqueline Briggs and Takahashi Takeda. His last encounter with them during Shinnok's attempted invasion of Earthrealm was still fresh in his mind – the specialist was every bit like her father, but unlike him, she refused to stay down. As for the fledgling telepath …

_Takahashi … then surely he must be the offspring of the sightless one, although his father does not strike us as the child-rearing type. He –_

Ermac stopped his thoughts in time, feeling the pin-pricks of disquiet that had shaken him earlier. No, he could not – _would_ not – think about the swordsman anymore.

_Keep away_, the souls whispered within. _Do not engage him. Stay close to Black – his sullen demeanour will deter anyone from trying to interact with us._

As one can tell, Erron's "sullen demeanour" worsened when he fixed his attention on the dark-haired, smart-lipped culprit who uttered that "tumbleweed" comment.

"Kotal Kahn, giver of light and master of fire, we greet you," said Kung Jin, his voice confident, smooth and reverent. "I speak for my team when I say that we are glad to make your reacquaintance. Our past grievances with each other should not overshadow such a momentous occasion. And indeed, your presence this evening is a blessing."

"Oh, puh-_leeze_," mumbled Cassie lowly, only to receive a hard nudge from Jacqui.

Jin's honeyed words were enough to please the emperor. He shook hands with the Shaolin monk, saying:

"You have not lost the use of your silver tongue, I see. It would be a great pity if you were to be ridden of it."

"Or a damn miracle," muttered Erron under his breath.

Jin heard that and raised an eyebrow at him. It was strange to see Erron Black without his mask or kohl. In fact, he looked like a real and proper Earthrealm man. He recalled Jacqui's words from earlier: _You clean up nicely_.

Even so, the bowman reminded himself, he was still the same (_rude, greedy, arrogant and _stupidly_ miserable_) gunslinger who had also fallen for his golden words once upon a time.

With a slight bow of his head, Jin's mouth curled into a smile that Erron was all too familiar with.

"Don't fret, Black, I haven't forgotten about you, either," he crooned in the same slow, suave tone. "Nice to see your lovely mug again, too. You ever get your, uh, bonus?"

"Bonus?" repeated Kotal Kahn, perplexed. "What bonus?"

_Damn it, Junior. _"It's nothin', Emperor," Erron answered quickly – _too _quickly.

Before Jin could open his damn mouth again, the mercenary turned to Raiden, saying, "Isn't it about time for those drinks yet?"

"Ah, a man after my own heart," gushed Johnny mockingly. "Whaddaya say, Raididdy? I think it's time we got some bottles popping, am I right?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with Cage," Sonya whispered to Jax and Kenshi. "God knows I'd kill for a drink right now."

"I nominate to kill Ermac," Jax whispered back, oblivious to the swordsman's frown.

"Yes, I do believe we _all _need a pick-me-up before the first course commences," the Thunder God replied to Johnny, weariness filling his tone to the brim. "We still have about 15 minutes left. We will all be gathered together by then."

Kotal Kahn cocked his head to side – were they not _already_ gathered together?

Before he could dwell on the matter further, Raiden called out a command, his voice echoing around the foyer. Several seconds later, a dozen or so men dressed in identical clothing entered the room. In their hands they carried trays of glasses filled either with gold or ruby-red liquid.

"Please help yourselves," said Raiden to his guests. "Do not hesitate to ask for another glass."

After hearing that, Erron made a beeline for the nearest Shaolin monk. Grabbing a glass with golden liquid, he took a large sip, then immediately wished that he had not.

"Ugh, white wine," he blurted out in disgust after swallowing the dry fluid. "Don't you have any whiskey in this joint?"

The monk shook his head. "Only white wine and non-alcoholic rosé, sir."

"Oh dear, that is too bad, Erron," murmured Kotal Kahn as he joined him; Reptile and Ermac followed close behind. The emperor had removed his grand headdress and cape and gave them to a monk to store away. He tried his best to look sympathetic as he sipped his own wine. "I suppose you will have to make do with what you have been given. Just don't overdo it, of course."

Erron scowled for the Elder Gods.

_If it means getting through this bulls*** dinner quick enough, then bottoms up_, he thought resentfully before lifting his glass to his lips again. _It's not like it can get any worse from here._

Oh, but it _did_.

The gunslinger just about took a large mouthful of wine, only to nearly spit it out on Ermac when – with the intensity of a thunderstroke – a loud, ungodly cry rang out, startling everyone:

"What in the name of hell is _THIS_?"

* * *

**A/N**: Dear me, the dinner's been going for 15 minutes, and already everything's gone to hell. X3

I suddenly came down with the flu and am still recovering from it, so I'm sorry for the chapter's delay and for it being kinda all over the place. But yay, at least the dinner's finally on. :) I've still yet to get _MK11 _(sheesh, but it's pricey, hey? X'D), so I've no idea what goes on in its story-mode yet or if any of the absent characters from _MKX_ appear. Still, let me know what you thought of it.

**Guest #1** – Thank you so much, G#1! I was worried that the Jax/Kenshi banter wasn't that great (pure cringe, I thought), but if it got you laughing, then I'm happy enough. :D Here's hoping the minor J/K banter here was okay as well, along with everything else!

**Guest #2** – The revenants' time will come, G#2, you'll see! And yup, Kenshi is the king of all trolls, heh heh. There will be more moments between those two couples ... that's if they get through the first half of the dinner alive. Thanks for the review, hun, and let me know if you liked the you-know-who moments.

**LoveLovers **– Thank you, hun, and I hope you enjoyed your Easter as well! Glad to hear you like the outfits; the revenants' outfits will be coming soon. Did you play _MK11 _yet? If so, I hope it met your expectations. I'm still nervous/excited about it. :)

**Sarah **– Thank you! You're not the only one who feels bad for Takeda, believe you me. As you can tell, I tried to put in more Johnny Cage moments here (I had to get the lame jokes out of my system), so let me know what you thought of them. I personally like the look of Kabal and Kitana (they are my favourites), so I hope to play as them when I get the game. :)

Now that the Outworlders are in the mix, perhaps it's time for the next guests to make an appearance? I definitely think so. Pray for Raididdy's soul, y'all.

Reviews are welcome!

*~AI07~*


	11. Pre-Drinks II

**Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?**

**Chapter 11: Pre-Drinks II**

All at once, everyone in the foyer stopped what they were doing and looked in the direction of the thunderous voice.

Their eyes settled on a group of four figures standing at the entrance. Upon recognising them, a wretched mixture of sorrow, regret and trepidation filled Raiden's heart. Only a few weeks ago, he had exchanged blows with them on these very grounds. No matter how many times he told himself that their actions were borne of their captor's will rather than their own, every punch, jab and kick they had unleashed upon him still hurt, both physically and emotionally.

Looking at them now, the heat in their glares had roughly the same effect.

_Even the searing blade of the deadliest knife could not compare._

For the older Earthrealmers, Raiden could sense their pity: seeing their former comrades here at the Sky Temple in their present state, they were overcome with feelings of empathy. From Jax Briggs' clouded visage alone, the Thunder God knew that he was also feeling bitter, no doubt mentally blaming himself for not doing more to save them from their ghastly fate.

A fate from which the military veteran had escaped, yet still haunted him to this day.

The younger Earthrealmers, on the other hand, looked wary. They, too, had clashed with the new arrivals; it was far from an exaggeration to say that they had barely escaped with their lives. Raiden saw Takahashi Takeda unconsciously holding his hand to his stomach and Jacqui Briggs pressing her drinking glass firmly against the spot above her right breast – if one had to question the severity of that battle, then these two need only reveal the scars of their near-fatal wounds to prove it.

As for Cassie Cage and Kung Jin, they appeared especially cautious, although the latter's eyes had taken on a gradual softness the longer he gazed at the figures.

But when Raiden glanced at the band of Outworlders, nothing about their expressions could be described as soft.

Reptile could feel a hiss reverberating in his throat as he, too, recognised the newcomers. His yellow-green globes turned to slits as he scrutinised the burly man on the far right, outfitted in a black, high-collared tunic suit with embroidered silver cuffs. His chiselled features and vaporous, ash-grey hair had been concealed respectively by a mask and balaclava the last time they had faced each other, but there was no denying that this was the same Lin Kuei warrior who had engaged both him and the sorcerer Shang Tsung all those years ago.

Yet despite his wraithlike appearance and stoic expression, Reptile knew first-hand that this man was prone to fits of emotional outbursts – a characteristic that some might regard as a strength, while others would deem it as a weakness.

As for Erron Black, despite not knowing who these strangers were (and frankly, he could not give a damn), his attention was immediately drawn to the razor-edged hat worn by the man on the far left. Allowing himself to admire the headgear for a moment, his appreciation quickly turned into disdain as he took in the slim face underneath: with its burning eyes – slanted at an angle and marked by crows' feet – as well as the defiant nose and the scowling lips, the mercenary felt as if he was looking at a ghostly, slightly older version of that smart-aleck monk. Hell, even his attire was similar to what the monk was wearing, albeit in a taupe colour.

To stop the multitude of groans that threatened to rush past his lips, Erron knocked them back with a generous swig of wine.

'_Coz f*** me, I can't cope with _two_ assholes at once_.

Kotal Kahn's thoughts were far less vulgar than his employee's, although his initial shock – which swiftly turned into discontent – would warrant several curses.

Of the two figures sandwiched in the middle, the Osh-Tekk only had eyes for the one on the right: it was if he was looking at Mileena, but perfected. Aside from her burning gaze and the fiery veins that crisscrossed her ashen skin, her beauty was unparalleled. The soft face was free of any impurities, Tarkatan or otherwise. Her slender form was swathed in the glow of a sapphire, one-shoulder gown. A circlet of platinum adorned her hair, which trailed down to her lower back like a sheet of opaque glass. Blue bands encased her delicate wrists, but her manicured hands were balled into tight fists.

One of those fists, the emperor noted furiously, was clenched around the sticks of a bladed steel fan. There was no doubt in his mind that it was deadly in her hold.

The man on her left who had spoken up, Ermac observed, was also enraged, if not more so than his compatriots. The construct had caught a glimpse of his rage twice before: when the two fought for the first time soon after his creation, and when his creator, Shao Kahn, was presumably defeated by the man in the last tournament. Here now, however, his fury was unmatched.

Even in his finest apparel – a dark, brocade _tang _suit that hugged his robust build, steel armguards, armoured leather boots, and a white headband that kept his long ebony locks in place – he looked poised to fight. He took a step forward.

"What is the meaning of this?"

His voice was a disembodied hiss, one that rumbled around the foyer. He was met with silence …

… one that was quickly broken by an unfortunately familiar man in a bespoke suit.

"And hello to you, too, Liu-liu – care for a glass of wine, or perhaps a Snickers bar?" deadpanned Johnny Cage, only to grumble under his breath, "Oof! Quit it, Sonya, you know my ribs aren't insured!"

The man known as Liu Kang ignored the actor. Surveying the faces before him, his gaze came to rest upon the statuesque figure with markings etched into his skin. After a few solid seconds of studying him, he then fixed his attention on the god he had in the past called his mentor. His eyes – once earthy in colour and filled with keenness – were now like twin spheres of fire.

Daring himself to meet his smouldering glare, Raiden raised his arms in greeting, saying, "Liu Kang, I am truly thankful that –"

"_Tíng!_"

Raiden stopped. The revenant's tone was akin to the crack of a bullwhip.

Digging his fingernails into the folds of his palms, Liu Kang spoke again: "What is the Osh-Tekk doing here, Raiden?"

Kotal Kahn glowered for all he was worth at the former Shaolin monk.

"That is almost precisely the question that I wanted to ask _you_," he growled. "I did not expect the likes of you to grace us with your undesirable presence."

The expression on Liu Kang's countenance was one of pure distaste. Glancing once more at the Kahn, he retorted, "And _we_ did not expect to encounter an incompetent emperor and his pathetic excuse for lackeys, yet here you all are."

Cassie gasped.

"Ooh _snap_," she muttered under her breath. "That's some popcorn-ready spice."

The Outworlders bristled immediately: tension filled Reptile's shoulders until his posture became hunched, while a snarl escaped from the back of his throat. Ermac's hands tingled with intense energy, while Erron – who went from being uninterested to looking quite peeved – let his free hand wander down to the bulge on his left hip.

As for Kotal Kahn, his glass of wine trembled in his hold.

"How dare you –" he seethed, but he was stopped short when Sonya Blade spoke up.

"Alright, everyone, just settle down," she said crisply. "A dinner party is no place for petty arguments or fights."

A shift of movement, and soon Liu Kang's partner, Kitana, was at his side, her elegant eyebrows raised in a contentious manner.

"Do not mock us, Sonya," she asked, her timbre both heated and unearthly. "Raiden's invitation did not indicate that we would be dining alongside Kotal Kahn and his drudges this evening. I dare say that our host has been deceitful for withholding this information. Save your scorn for _him_!"

All at once, realisation dawned on Jin, and he wanted to slap himself.

_Sweet mother of the Elder Gods, so _that's_ what was wrong with Raiden's invitations: he didn't mention the other realms._

_It's no wonder why Liu Kang and the Kahn agreed to come here in the first place – they each probably thought they were going to have him all to themselves! "Your presence" … smooth friggin' move, Raiden._

It seemed as if Johnny came to a similar conclusion, for Jin heard him whisper to Kenshi, "Uh oh … looks like _Blunder God 3: Raiden's Revenge _just got an early release date."

Kotal Kahn's lips were practically non-existent, they were pursed so tight. He turned to Raiden, his blue eyes taking on the familiar intensity of two identical suns.

"Indeed, the invitation that we received made no mention of the Netherrealm whatsoever," he declared. "Explain yourself, Raiden. And Elder Gods help you, I will _not _tolerate feeble excuses."

"On that, we can agree," said Liu Kang, nodding. "Excuses won't bode well for you, Raiden, so choose your words carefully, or we shall leave right now. For your sake, pray that it will be without your head."

"Ease off, Liu Kang," warned Jax. "You're seriously making a mountain out of a molehill for nothing."

"Hold your tongue, Jackson Briggs," Kitana hissed, her fan snapping open, "or I will claim it. Persist beyond that, and you risk losing more."

Jacqui stiffened upon hearing that. She barely noticed Takeda, in a bid to comfort her, taking her hand in his.

Raiden looked as if he needed several hands. He blanched somewhat as everyone – including the student monks, who stood stock-still with trays in hand – directed their attention towards him, with Liu Kang, Kitana and Kotal Kahn bearing especially incensed expressions on their faces as they glared at him.

"I … I made a serious error with the invitations, I must admit," he stammered. "However, it was not my intention to deceive any of you. I merely wished for all of us to gather together and –"

"And what? Watch us being insulted at our expense?" Reptile piped up unexpectedly. His words were harsh and indignant. "To see the Kahn being provoked until he and my comrades resorted to kombat? Hardly what I call appropriate fare for a dinner function."

"Be calm, Syzoth," Kotal Kahn whispered, still looking at his host. In a louder voice, he said, "Speak, Thunder God, or we, too, will depart from here with soiled hands."

Raiden did not respond. Instead, his unsettled gaze flickered to Jin.

The Shaolin monk breathed in sharply. He could hear the Thunder God's words from days earlier resounding in his head: _When the Outworlders and Liu Kang's lot are here, I shall look to _you_ to ease any conversations along and mediate wherever possible should tensions arise._

_Well damn, they rose quicker than Takeda's chances to get into Jacqui's pants tonight._

Breathing out slowly, Jin found his attention wandering from Raiden and coming back to rest on the Netherrealmers. Indeed, Liu Kang and Kitana did look ready to fight. Behind them, the vapour-haired revenant, whom he knew as Smoke, was clearly uninterested in the palaver unfolding before him. Instead, he perused the room with an ever-growing frown; he seemed to be searching for something, but he was having no success.

However, it was his comrade who concerned Jin the most. Looking at the lean, hat-wearing figure once more, his golden-brown eyes softened again.

_Táng gē … you're here._

"Well, Raiden? _Speak!_"

Right then and there, Jin knew what he had to do.

Taking a deep breath, the bowman began walking forward.

"Jin, where're you going?" whispered Takeda, astonished.

But his friend paid him no mind. Rather, he continued to stride onward. The action drew the attention of every Earthrealmer, Outworlder and Netherrealmer in the foyer at once; Kotal Kahn, Liu Kang and Kitana tore their eyes away from Raiden in surprise as Jin headed towards the revenants.

"Jin, what are you doing?" Sonya half-asked, half-hissed.

She made to move after him (_Damn heels, don't fail me now_), but an outstretched hand by Kenshi stopped her in her tracks.

In response to her puzzled expression, the swordsman whispered, "Let him go, General. I believe Jin is about to put that mouth of his to good use again."

Sonya frowned, but said nothing. All she could do was watch as Jin approached the bemused rulers of the Netherrealm. Stopping before them, he dipped his head.

"Greetings, Kitana and Liu Kang," he declared in a voice as rich as velvet. "It is truly a privilege to have you and your guests grace us with your presence this evening. You must please excuse me for interrupting this discussion, but I'm afraid that I couldn't wait any longer."

Disarmed by the proclamation, the couple regarded the Shaolin monk with furrowed eyebrows. But before they could recover and say anything, Jin dipped his head again and promptly moved past them.

Behind him, the student monks exchanged stunned looks that bordered on impressed: here was one of their own displaying sheer audacity in the face of Liu Kang, arguably one of the most eminent warriors to ever emerge from the Shaolin order. Such a deed, they knew, would be borderline sacrilege. That is, they reminded themselves, if Liu Kang had still been aligned with the Shaolin order.

Nevertheless, they continued to gawp as they watched Jin pausing in his step before the behatted revenant, whose similar features betrayed nary an emotion at the sight of the younger man.

Placing a hand against his chest, Jin bowed. Straightening his posture, he could not help but let a warm expression bloom across his countenance. Simultaneously, his heart stirred with sorrow as he took in the wretched grey form.

"Good evening, Kung Lao," he greeted, loud enough for the others to hear, but also soft enough to convey his sincerity. "Only the Elder Gods know just how happy I am to see you after all this time."

Behind him, Kotal Kahn appeared jolted by what he just heard.

"_Kung_?" he exclaimed. "Do you mean to say that this … this revenant is your kin?"

Jin nodded, although he continued to focus on Lao. "Lao is my cousin, Emperor, one who served the Shaolin order with loyalty and fortitude many years ago. It was he who inspired me to follow the same path. When he was slain in kombat, it was as if I had lost both a brother and a friend. Seeing him as a revenant for the first time weeks ago, it was like being told that he had died all over again."

He purposefully paused, letting the words hang in the air before sinking in.

Then, addressing Lao directly, Jin said: "After what happened with Shinnok, I didn't think I would ever see you again. But when Raiden told me about this dinner, I hoped and prayed that you would be coming. Now that you're here, Lao, my only wish is that you will stay and dine with us. After all, who knows when we – _I _– will have another opportunity to spend time in your company?"

_Jesus Jehoshaphat Christ, someone give this guy an Excellence Award for Best Actor right now_, thought Johnny, impressed.

From under his headgear, Lao regarded Jin in silence. Then, his hardened visage melted into a look of tenderness.

"Jin _t__áng di_," he murmured, removing his hat before bowing his head. "It pleases me to see you again as well. I admit, it was extremely unfortunate that the circumstances of that previous episode did not bring us together in the way that I had hoped."

Jin beamed. "Then you will stay? The others, too?"

Lao hesitated, casting a glance at the Netherrealm's dumbfounded rulers.

"I suppose that's what a dinner party is for," he managed to answer. "To forge new relationships and reacquaint oneself with old, er, associates. I'm willing to stay if …"

His voice trailed off, but the message was clear. Glowering, Liu Kang and Kitana turned to each other, with the latter stealing a glimpse at a seemingly distracted Smoke before shielding their faces with her steel fan. Then, after a flurry of whispers were exchanged, the fan was lowered and snapped shut, and the couple were once again focused on Raiden.

"We have given this some thought, Raiden, and we have decided to honour the terms of this function," said Liu Kang, the statement doing very little to dim the flame in his orbs. "We will tolerate the presence of Kotal Kahn and his troupe, so long as they can do the same for us."

Erron nearly choked on his wine, and not just because it tasted disgusting.

_After being insulted by what's-his-name – Liu Kang, Lou Kahn, Lucky, whatever – the Kahn ain't gonna buy his crap, with or without Junior's polish. If he does, I'll eat my hat, bullets and all._

Suffice to say, the mercenary grossly underestimated the tolerance of his employer, as well as his soft spot for the silver-tongued Shaolin diplomat.

"Those are terms with which I can agree," Kotal Kahn proclaimed, much to his enforcers' surprise (and Erron's exasperation). "For the time being, we will gladly dine alongside Special Forces and the Netherrealmers. But bear this warning in mind: we _will _retaliate if we are provoked in any fashion. As Syzoth noted earlier, it is not proper etiquette, but if you intend to treat us poorly, then do not be surprised when we return the favour."

What resembled a grin flashed across Reptile's face, only for it to vanish completely two seconds later when Johnny practically bellowed, "Sy-what-what? Who the heck is that?"

"Care to call that strike one?" muttered Jacqui to Cassie.

If he had heard the specialist's remark, Raiden – who was heartened by Jin's diplomatic prowess – would have called it strikes one, two _and _three. Finding his voice, he spoke up:

"I am glad that we shall be dining together as planned. As Kung Lao rightly pointed out, it is a time for all of us to become reacquainted and to get to know one another if we have not met already."

_And to make sure that Raiden will help us in ousting Kotal Kahn from Outworld's throne_, thought Liu Kang and Kitana. In all the excitement earlier, they had forgotten the objective of their visit.

Until now.

_The emperor won't suspect a thing, not after he was distracted by Lao's cousin's story, heart-breaking though it was._

Raiden continued: "As there are five minutes remaining until the first course is served, I suggest that we take our beverages and proceed to the dining room."

Johnny mumbled, "Not before someone tells me who this Syzoth dude is – ouch, Sonya!"

* * *

Kung Jin grinned; at last, everything was falling into place. For the first time tonight, he felt invigorated, so much so that he grabbed a glass of wine instead of the non-alcoholic rosé from a nearby monk. He had just about placed his lips on the rim when he saw Lao's bemused face. The bowman's cheeks reddened when he realised his error; it felt like the time his father caught him drinking from his bottle of vermouth when he was younger.

_Then again, Lao was the one who showed me the cabinet where the vermouth was stashed. Bet he stole a few mouthfuls in his day, too …_

"Guess I got carried away there," he murmured sheepishly, replacing his wine with the rosé. "I'm not planning to go down the Bo' Rai Cho route, if that's what you're thinking –"

"Jin." Lao's voice was a low, metallic echo. "I must speak with you."

Jin's grin barely faltered. "We're talking right now, Lao. Anyway, I didn't mean to take the wine –"

"No, it's not about that," his cousin whispered sternly. His face had become hardened. "_T__áng di_, please, we must talk. In private."

A sense of foreboding slowly but surely overwhelmed Jin, enough to make him drop his grin altogether.

"Why, what's going on?" he asked restlessly, watching those ardent eyes burn brighter. "Can't you tell me here?"

Lao shook his head. "I must –"

"_Lao!_"

Liu Kang was looking in the cousins' direction, holding two glasses of rosé in his hands. He canted his head at Lao.

"You can catch up with Jin later, Lao," he said. "Come, I must discuss something with you."

Lao opened his mouth to issue a protest, but the fiery look that crossed Liu Kang's pallid features made him close it. With a soundless sigh, the elder Kung returned his gaze to his kinsman. His face remained hardened, but his eyes had taken on a dimmer shade.

"Please excuse me, Jin, but I must confer with Liu Kang."

Jin's eyebrows knitted together. "But you said that you had something to discuss with _me _–"

"That will have to wait," responded Lao, waving his hat dismissively. "For now, Liu Kang needs me, and the dinner must go on."

He paused, seeing the younger Kung's troubled expression, before adding warmly: "If all goes well, Jin, we will have all the time in the world for each other. _Xiāngxìn wǒ_."

Despite his uncertainties, a small smile graced Jin's lips.

"_Wǒ shìshì kàn__,_ _táng gē_," he said, almost playfully.

Lao nodded before making his way to Liu Kang, who handed him his glass and took him aside. Watching the two speaking quietly to each other, Jin's smile disappeared bit by bit.

_I just got you back, Lao. Please don't do anything hasty. Or stupid. Or both._

_I wouldn't be able to handle losing you for the third time …  
_

* * *

By the time the revenants and a few of his other guests had helped themselves, Raiden called out a command, and the monks exited the foyer with their trays. Meanwhile, a monk walked to the end of the room, where he came to stand beside a large door. He reached out, grabbed the brass handles, pulled after a beat and swung the door open. Soft, pleasant music wafted out and greeted everyone's ears.

Glancing at his guests, Raiden said, "Please carry on to the dining room."

"After you, Methuselah," Johnny said to Erron as they both came to the door at the same time. The actor leaned forward in a mock-bow. "I insist. Besides, age before beauty, since you're apparently as old as the Battle of the Alamo."

The former Earthrealmer did not deign to verbally respond. Instead, he raised an indifferent eyebrow at him and took a large sip from his second glass of wine before walking through the doorway.

Johnny watched him from the back intently before the rest of the Outworlders followed him. Then, as Cassie passed by, he straightened his posture and whispered sharply in her ear:

"Hey punkin, I don't know what the hell you were talking about – the cowboy's ass isn't _that_ great."

His daughter rolled her eyes.

"Then either you get a second opinion, Dad, or get Black into some assless chaps," was her retort before she, Jacqui and Takeda disappeared into the dining room; Jin, no longer waiting for Lao, followed in their wake.

_Huh, I'm not sure that last one's gonna fly with Raiden, since we're in a temple … maybe I should ask – HEY, __**OWW**__! _Johnny thought before Sonya elbowed him clear across the threshold.

As Jax and Kenshi passed him by, the swordsman gently pulled Raiden to the side. His air was one of sombreness.

"I'm a little worried, Raiden," he said under his breath. "Where are Hanzo and Kuai Liang? It's not like them to be this late. I would have thought that they'd be here already."

The Thunder God frowned. The last ten minutes had been eventful, to say the least; it did not occur to him then that the two clansmen had not yet arrived.

_They are certainly coming. The Grandmaster assured me that he and Master Hasashi would be attending together. Yet Kenshi is correct – they are usually quite pedantic when it comes to punctuality. Where in Earthrealm could they be?_

"I can only assume that they are still on their way, Kenshi," Raiden finally replied, patting the other man's shoulder. "Perhaps they are still getting themselves ready. When they arrive, Xue will escort them to the dining room. In the meantime, do not worry yourself. I am sure they are fine."

Kenshi's eyebrows creased behind his blindfold.

"Between Jax, Ermac _and _Hanzo, I think I ought to make worrying a full-time occupation," he murmured before entering the dining room.

Raiden sighed. _It is no different from being Earthrealm's guardian._

Accompanied by Lao and Smoke, Liu Kang and Kitana – with their arms linked – walked towards the doorway. They paused to glance at a thoughtful-looking Raiden, their mouths twisted into grimaces.

"Are there any more surprises we need to know about, Raiden?" Liu Kang asked, almost purring. "We wouldn't want this dinner to be spoiled, do we?"

His former mentor answered both questions with a shake of his head.

"Good," said Kitana, the corners of her mouth curling upwards. "Tonight is an evening of chances. Make proper use of _yours_, Raiden, and perhaps you will meet a most favourable outcome, one that could benefit us all in the long term."

With that proclamation hanging in the air, the Netherrealmers crossed the threshold to join their fellow guests.

Raising his eyes towards the heavens in a beseeching manner, Raiden issued another sigh before he dared himself to move forward …

… only to stop immediately when he heard two pairs of footsteps behind him. There was a flash of yellow in the corner of his eye, and a crystal-clear voice uttered:

"Lord Raiden?"

* * *

_Where is he?_

It was a question that burned in Smoke's mind ever since he set foot in the Sky Temple. He cared not for the Earthrealmers who once fought alongside him years ago, nor for their offspring who had fought him on these very grounds most recently. He barely took any notice of the Outworlders, with whom his enraged compatriots took issue.

No. They were unimportant. _All_ of them.

Except for _him _… the one person who, Smoke discovered in despair, was not here.

_Where is he?_

The longer the revenant surveyed his surroundings, the more his despair progressed into distress. When it became clear that the person whom he sought was not present at all, his distress evolved into disappointment. Like a balloon that was losing its buoyancy, he felt his heart deflating.

_I thought he'd be here … where is he?_

"Please carry on to the dining room."

_Kuai, where are you?_

Without thinking, Smoke trailed after Liu Kang, Kitana and Kung Lao, almost dragging his feet across the ground; how he wished he could just turn around and leave the Sky Temple altogether. Of course, judging by the look that Kitana directed at him earlier, and the whispers exchanged between the two former monks a few minutes ago, he was certain that they would not let him get beyond the courtyard.

As he entered the dining room, Smoke heard Raiden beginning to move behind him.

"Lord Raiden?"

Smoke paused in his step upon hearing the clear voice.

_Is it …?_

With his heart expanding, the revenant looked over his shoulder. However, he was met with disappointment once again.

Two figures stood in front of Raiden. One was the Shaolin monk, Xue, who had attempted to escort the Netherrealmers to the foyer earlier, only to be rebuffed by Liu Kang. The other, Smoke could see, wore armoured apparel of blue, black and silver. He was most certainly a warrior of some kind.

_Wait._

Smoke's eyes were drawn to the twin discs attached to straps over the warrior's chest. They bore an identical emblem that was all too familiar to him.

_The emblem of the Lin Kuei._

He watched as the clansman leaned in to speak to Raiden, his voice a hushed whisper. The elemental being's expression was unreadable as he listened, save for the slight downturn of the corners of his mouth.

_If a member of the Lin Kuei is here, then surely Kuai is not far behind? Where is he?_

_I _must_ know._

With his heart swelling to twice its size, Smoke made to move forward, only for something sharp to grasp his wrist and pull him back.

"Come, Smoke," Kung Lao hissed in his ear. "Liu Kang says you must take your place at the table."

Smoke shot a glare at the behatted revenant, but his protests died in his throat as Raiden entered the dining room, leaving the Lin Kuei clansman in his wake. Then, to the revenant's horror, the Thunder God gave a brief command, and the monk on the other side grabbed the brass handles and pushed the door shut.

From that point onward, everything went downhill _fast_.

* * *

**A/N**: _Tíng! _= "Stop!"; _T__áng gē_ = "Older, male cousin (on father's side)"; _Táng di _= "Younger, male cousin (on father's side)"; _Xiāngxìn wǒ _= "Believe me"; _Wǒ shìshì kàn__,_ _táng gē_ = "I'll try, cousin."

I'm still recovering from the flu, so again, I apologise for this chapter's delay. Still, every fave/follow, review and view has kept me cheered up, so thank you all very much for giving this little fic some love and for bearing with me. Hence, here's an epically long chapter for your reading pleasure. :)

**Guest **– Aw, thank you so, so much! :D Hope you liked the parts with the revenants. I just hope this chapter made up for the lack of Netherrealm action from early on in the story (ugh, I feel kinda bad for making Liu-liu and Kitana so antagonistic). I'm sure Kotal has many regrets, and he will have plenty more. As for Ermac, I can't promise that he'll be okay – you'll just have to wait and see. ;)

**Sarah **– Heh, believe me, Johnny's jokes are going to get far worse from here on out. XD Still, I hope you will like them like you did with ones in the previous chapter. Again, I really can't say if Ermac is going to make it out alive, but who knows? It could be any of the Outworlders who might not make it through the night. We'll see. ;) Thank you for the review!

A few more notes: yes, Kitana is wearing her _MKX _arcade ending outfit here (Edenian queen forever). There'll be more moments with characters like Jacqui and Takeda, as this chapter got cluttered enough as is. Oh, and in case you're keeping track, Erron's on his second glass of wine. It can only get worse from there.

Reviews are welcome!

*~AI07~*


	12. Pre-Drinks III

**Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?**

**Chapter 12: Pre-Drinks III**

The dining room at the Sky Temple was a spacious, stately affair.

It was well-lit by three iron lanterns hanging from the soaring, carved ceiling, to which lacquered wooden columns rose to support the pine beams and notched brackets. Flowers, seasonal fruits and dragonesque figures were intricately painted on the beams and brackets. Down below, candles and perfumed incense sticks burned away in countless holders that stood alongside numerous statuettes of jade, porcelain and copper against the walls; these walls – a mixture of wood and plaster – evoked warmth and earthiness with its jasmine-yellow colouring.

On a small raised platform at the end of the room, five student monks were playing a lively yet captivating musical piece on a set of traditional instruments. From the birdlike warble of the _suona _to the obliging, plucked notes of the _pipa_, the melody produced was certainly a pleasant joy on the ears.

The dining table was long, wide and solid oak with a polished shine. Floral centrepieces ran down the middle of it – each contained a mixture of white lotus flowers and orange chrysanthemums. There were nineteen hardwood chairs: one at the head of the table, eight on each side (close enough for its occupants to hold conversations over their meals, but far enough to prevent said occupants from physically reaching out to each other), and two at the opposite end. At each place stood a porcelain plate, an empty drinking glass, a folded napkin, and silver cutlery which shone in the light of the lanterns. On each plate stood a slate-grey card bearing a single line of text.

Indeed, in comparison to the rest of the chambers at the Sky Temple, the dining room was strikingly grand and impressive, especially for visitors who stepped into it for the first time.

Yet as far as Erron Black was concerned, he would have been a hundred-times more impressed if he was standing in a bar God knows anywhere right now.

Traipsing into the dining room, the scowl on the gunslinger's face deepened as he took in his surroundings. From a young age, he was never fond of formal events, or "fancy do's", as he scathingly called them. Living in a small town like Wickett – where such do's saw everyone and their mother out and about in one day – it meant that he had no other place to escape to. Maybe the creek, if he was lucky. Still, Erron could only hide there for so long before being unceremoniously dragged back home by the tip of his ear and flung into an ice-cold bath.

So yes, whether it be attending town picnics or his younger cousins' christenings, Erron loathed having to get all dressed up and act on his best behaviour. Of course, that did not stop him from mumbling complaints at inopportune moments … especially when his parents happened to be in hearing distance.

_And they didn't like that one bit, if them spanking my rear end all the way to next year were anything to go by._

_Especially Mama, bless her heart, and how she used to say to me: 'An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, and my son's dumb ass for a dumbass of a son.'" Hope you're keeping warm where you are now, darling._

Practically inhaling his next sip of wine, Erron directed a stony look at the Shaolin musicians.

"Don't they have better music in this joint?" he drawled to himself.

Suddenly, the voice of that loudmouth Earthrealmer boomed behind him:

"Sorry, Tex, but Sheryl and Shania were fully booked, and we couldn't afford Dolly."

As he skipped past him, Johnny Cage cooed, "We'll hold out for next time when you're in your Butch Cassidy get-up, minus the bad eye-shadow job."

Erron scowled for all the realms. He could not make head nor tail of Johnny's prattle, but he could sure as hell gather that he was being insulted. Before he could reach down to his revolver and honour his employer's deadly promise, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, his eyes fell upon Ermac's withered face.

"The emperor wants to speak to us, Black," he said.

The former Earthrealmer merely grumbled in reply: "It better be about my goddamn raise."

Pushing aside the temptation to leave the dining room altogether, Erron followed in his comrade's step. They headed towards Kotal Kahn, who stood at the chair on the head seat's left. The mercenary noticed that Cage – along with Sonya Blade, Jax Briggs and the emissaries, who had followed the Outworlders into the dining room – were examining the cards on the plates on the other side of the table.

Joining Reptile, Erron and Ermac watched as Kotal Kahn faced them, a solemn expression adorning his features. In his hand he held a card, on which his name was written.

"I shall be sitting right here," he said quietly. He gestured towards the head seat, adding, "Raiden will take his place there. If he _is_ planning to cross me in some fashion, then he is within reach to do so."

Reptile's nostrils flared. "Would you prefer that I take your place, Emperor?"

For a moment, Kotal Kahn looked taken aback by the request. Then, his features softened as he shook his head.

"I would not dream of putting you in such danger, Syzoth," he replied. "The Elder Gods know that I would not forgive myself if you were to come to any harm on my account. By the same token, I think I can afford to give Raiden the benefit of the doubt."

Reptile opened his mouth to argue, but shut it again when his emperor added, "If it will ease your mind, then I suggest that you be seated next to me."

He pulled out the empty chair beside him – the card on the plate simply read _Guest of Kotal Kahn_. "I trust that this arrangement pleases you?"

Once again, a muted glint appeared in the Zaterran's eyes.

"Well enough, Ko'atal," he answered.

Kotal Kahn tilted his head to the side, the corners of his mouth lifting.

"You use my title so often, Syzoth, I could have sworn that you had forgotten my real name," he remarked. "If a compromise on seating was all it took to hear you say my name, then I will remember to make similar suggestions in the future."

The whites of the Outworld cowboy's eyes flickered in the candlelight as he rolled them to high heaven.

"He'd put his tongue to better use catchin' flies instead," he deadpanned, earning himself a dirty look from his reptilian comrade. "You were saying, Emperor?"

Inwardly cursing both his employee's insolence and impatience, the Osh-Tekk pointed at the two remaining chairs next to Reptile's, at which the same cards bearing _Guest of Kotal Kahn_ were also placed.

"You, Erron, will sit next to Syzoth," he declared lowly. "If Raiden dares to cross me, you can easily incapacitate him from your position with your firearms. And Ermac, you will sit next to Erron."

Erron's eyebrow was in a perfect arch.

_A s***-stirrer on the left of me, a brown-nosed toadie on the right of me, and I'm stuck in the middle of a crap sandwich. Yay._

While Kotal Kahn and his comrades took their seats, the former Earthrealmer slowly approached his. As he did so, he glanced across the table. Sonya was settling into the chair on the head seat's right – she was directly facing the Kahn. Her expression was as composed as hard steel as she set aside her card, on which her name was written.

Jax parked his girth next to her. His metal fingers pulled at his collar for a few seconds before he used them to pluck his card from his plate. Yet when his eyes drifted from Reptile sitting opposite to the soul collective, Erron could swear that he almost felt the table vibrate against his chair as those artificial digits curled into a fist.

_Hmm, talk about being madder than a wet hen. Gotta ask ghosty why this Jax guy is fixin' to beat him up. Maybe there's some entertainment value there if he does._

Seated across from Ermac was the Takahashi kid, who looked a little jittery as he peeked at Jax from the corner from his eye. On his right, the two girls were chatting to each other. Next to them was (_ugh_) Johnny, who was making faces at a small, metal device in his hands that flashed every two or three seconds. After staring at the device for several moments, he showed it to the blonde-haired sergeant and said, "I'll send _this_ pic to your mom later, Cass. Think she'll like it?"

"Not as much as she'll enjoy destroying your ribcage, Dad."

"_Dad"? She's _Cage's_ kid? Thought it was too much of a coincidence that they shared the same last name, though she looks more like the general to me._

The penny dropped on Erron quicker than a hailstorm of bullets.

_Eugh. I dunno what's harder to believe – that an actual woman married Cage, or that the woman in question was General Blade. Don't see no rings on either of 'em, though. Maybe she was smart enough to realise it was a stupid idea to hitch her cart to a lame horse. Cheers to you, honey._

Pulling out his chair with his free hand, Erron lifted his glass to his lips with the other. He looked straight across the table …

… only to nearly drop his glass altogether when he saw _his_ goddamn face grinning back at him.

"Howdy again, Black," hummed Kung Jin.

_Damn._

The Shaolin monk took his seat opposite Erron. Flicking aside his card, his name shimmering in the light, he added oh-so-smoothly, "Didn't think I'd be looking at your lovely mug again so soon. Now you're just spoiling me."

Erron dug his fingernails into the chair's wooden frame.

"Judging by the way you were speakin' to your kin, I can gather that you're spoiled enough," he drawled lowly.

The mercenary almost chuckled out loud as Jin's rosy grin faltered a little. But the feeling of victory did not last long when he retorted in that same silken tone: "I guess you probably know a lot about that. If what you told Mr Cage is true, then you must've passed your expiration date a _long_ time ago. Who knew sour milk could last that long?"

Crescent-shaped dents were being pressed into the wood.

"Don't try my patience, Junior."

"I would if you had any."

Jin's innocent tone only served to rile Erron up further. As much as he was tempted to, the mercenary knew that pulling out his gun on the bowman would not bode well for him. For one thing, it would be a waste of bullets (_I'll save 'em for Cage_); secondly, Kotal Kahn would surely have his head on a platter if he so much as harmed a single hair on the silver-tongued punk's head; lastly, Jin cleverly used his charm to mask the quips that passed those devil-may-care lips. In other words, no one would believe that he had provoked Erron at all.

_Unless he goes running off with my drinking glass._

"By the way, Black, it's Jin, not Junior." The monk's voice was a purr as he interrupted the other man's thoughts. "Better watch your wine intake there, partner, otherwise I'll have to confiscate your glass 'til you get my name right."

_Oh, _that_ does it._

Erron opened his mouth to give Jin a piece of his mind. Before he could do so, Ermac's hand shot out and grabbed his blazer sleeve. He pulled down with such force that Erron nearly spilled his remaining wine on the floor.

Cursing under his breath, the Outworld cowboy hissed, "Ermac, what the hell –"

"Sit down, Black," Ermac cut him off without looking at him. "Sit down. Quickly."

His gravelly timbre, lowered to a husky whisper, held a slight tremor. Erron frowned at him.

"What's goin' –"

"Just do as we tell you," Ermac said, tightening his hold. "Cease your petty quarrel with the Shaolin monk and take your seat at once."

Despite being puzzled by the construct's harried demeanour, Erron decided to do as he was told – mainly because Ermac's grip was stretching the sleeve's material beyond its limit. As he took it back (_Damn, if ghosty stretched it out anymore, I could've used it as a dishcloth_) and lowered himself into his seat, he fixed his attention on Jin. His blue eyes narrowed.

"I'll deal with your ass later," he muttered.

The archer cocked his head to the side.

"You're welcome to try – I've got protection," he replied, using his hands to mime drawing back an arrow.

Erron's only response was to glare at him, turn away and drain his glass dry. The wine parched his throat, but regardless, only the false gods above knew that he was dying for more. And for whiskey, of course.

_Mama, if you are where I think you are, know this: you might end up with a companion after this night's over. Just hope it ain't gonna be __**me**__.  
_

* * *

"You're the worst, Jin," Takeda whispered in his friend's ear.

Jin smirked. "If annoying Black will take my mind off Lao, then I'm all for it. That, and it's _really_ fun."

"Just be careful. He's carrying his guns, and I'm sure he won't hesitate to use them, especially on you."

"Like that worked the _last _time. Relax, Tack, I can handle him. Rather stay focused on your dad's plan in case, uh …" – the Shaolin monk lowed his voice even further so that the man on his left did not hear him – "… Mr Briggs goes off on 'Mac."

"Thank God that Raiden didn't put me next to _him_," the telepath replied, gulping as he glanced at Jacqui's father, who looked extremely perturbed. "I swear, he could snap me into _quarters_ just because I'm sitting next to Jacqui right now."

Jin snorted.

"Wow, what a born troublemaker you are."

"Speaking of which, here comes Dad."

* * *

_Be calm. Keep our distance. Stay close to our comrades wherever possible._

Despite these soothing words that the souls within whispered to him, Ermac could not help but feel uneasiness erupting from the depths of his core as he watched Takahashi Kenshi entering the dining room. It was enough for him to grab Erron Black and force him into his seat. After his exchange with Kung Jin, he could tell that the gunslinger's surly mood had darkened by a ten-fold; he was too miserable to notice the construct shifting his chair closer to his.

_Black's poor temperament will ensure that no one will interact with us._

_Least of all the sightless one …_

As Kenshi crossed the threshold, Ermac could sense the air of solemnity that engulfed his slender frame. This did not alarm him in the slightest. In fact, he felt a small swell of relief, thinking that the Earthrealmer was too preoccupied to engage with anybody. However, it quickly faded away when Kenshi's solemn air instantly changed into one of enthusiasm.

_That _is when Ermac felt alarmed.

_Stay calm …_

Swaying his head in time to the music, the swordsman walked towards his comrades. He gently ruffled a protesting Takeda's hair as he passed him before approaching the empty chair on Johnny's right. Another swell of relief rose within Ermac, but it faded away once again when Johnny shook his head.

"Sorry, buddy, this one's reserved for one of Liu Kang's gang," the actor explained. "Try the other side. Poor Emmanuel Macron looks a lil' lonely over there."

The construct's eyes widened. They nearly fell out of its sockets as they settled upon the four empty seats on his left.

_Remain calm …_

Kenshi glided over to the first seat. He leaned over and picked up the card on the plate, running his index finger over the text. With a slight shake of his head, he replaced the card, stood up straight and promptly moved on to the second seat; repeating the same process yielded the same outcome.

As he moved onto the third seat, Ermac hurriedly peered at the plate next to his. However, he was puzzled to find that the card it carried bore not letters but raised dots instead. Before he could examine it further, the card was plucked away. Ermac lifted his head upwards, and the souls within groaned as his eyes fell upon the smile that bloomed below the swordsman's scarlet blindfold.

"Oh, how delightful!" he said. "Looks like I'll be sitting right here."

Kenshi settled into his seat, and he grinned across at Jacqui and Takeda.

"For a moment, I thought that Raiden had banished me to the floor," he said good-naturedly. "Just think of this as practice for when we have you and your parents over for dinner one day, Jacqui. You'd love my son's _khao soi_."

"For God's sake, Dad," groaned Takeda, his cheeks flushing.

Jacqui patted his hand before she looked up at his father. "What would that be, Mr Takahashi?"

"Curried noodle-soup. Takeda's a dab hand at cooking it. Probably because it's one of the few dishes he can make without burning it."

Takeda's cheeks looked like ripe red apples that were about to fall off the vine; they reddened further as Jax – who overheard the conversation – cast a stern look at the young telepath.

"Dab hand or not, he better keep _both_ of them away from my daughter, is all I'm sayin'," he rumbled.

If Ermac had been listening to this exchange, even he would have found the retired major's words to be quite harsh. Instead, he was preoccupied with trying to sidle up to Erron without drawing attention to himself. However, the soul collective stiffened when he felt a soft tap on his shoulder.

_Keep calm …_

Turning his body slowly, Ermac found himself looking at a familiar face bordered by dark-grey facial hair. Below the binding was a convex nose and a mouth curved into an apologetic smile.

"Please excuse me for my bad manners, I should've greeted you the moment I sat down," Kenshi declared, sounding slightly sheepish. "I hope I didn't offend you, Ermac."

Ermac said nothing. Twinges of disquiet rippled throughout his body, giving rise to a chorus of moans from the souls within.

Still smiling, Kenshi tilted his head to the side.

"You probably don't remember me," he remarked. "We met in passing at the tournament all those years ago. Granted, I was a lot less, uh, _grey_ in some areas, but a small part of me likes to think that I look just as good as I did back then."

Suddenly, the bells of realisation began ringing in Ermac's mind once again, briefly drowning out the chorus. He stared at the Earthrealmer, his eyes akin to piercing green searchlights.

"We remember you," he replied. "You had faced Reiko in kombat. He lost, yet you spared him."

"Yes, that's right. Let's just say that I had my reasons to let him go. In hindsight, I suppose mercy was too good for the likes of him."

All at once, another shudder swept through Ermac's frame. Spirits upon spirits cried out in unison, practically resonating in the collective's ears, as they felt themselves being scrutinised again. Neither painful nor painless, it was still enough to make Ermac lower his head and grit his teeth.

_Be. __**Calm**__._

"Are you alright? I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable," said Kenshi as he sensed the other's discomposure. "Sometimes I can be a bit too boisterous for one's liking."

Ermac shook his head. "We are fine," he lied.

Kenshi, not fooled for a second, frowned a little.

"Are you sure? Perhaps you would like something to drink?"

Across the table, Takeda and Jacqui stared at them before exchanging puzzled looks – this was definitely _not _part of the plan.

_Maybe I'm being melodramatic, but I'm pretty sure that Dad's gonna blow the roof off this place if _your _dad keeps trying to make friends with the guy who destroyed his arms_, the telepath heard the military specialist think.

Glancing at her father, Takeda knew that Jacqui was, unfortunately, far from being melodramatic: indeed, Jax looked ready to have an apoplectic fit of volcanic proportions right then and there. Fires of hatred and fury smouldered in his narrowed eyes, while his lips were peeled back to reveal his clenched teeth. His fists were pressed firmly into the table's surface as he watched Ermac and Kenshi; they all but threatened to leave a depression in the wood when he saw Ermac waving a dismissive hand.

"No, we are fine," the construct repeated. "Nothing is troubling us."

_Yes, there __**is**_, the souls within countered.

Ermac's jaw ached as he ground his teeth even more. Nonetheless, he forced himself to focus on Kenshi, who issued a small sigh.

"Very well, Ermac, I'll take your word for it," the swordsman murmured. "Of course, I'll make sure to check on you again in a few minutes. If you're not alright then, do let me know if there's some way I can help."

Ermac regarded him with a furrowed brow.

"Are you always this persistent, sightless one?" he quietly asked.

Kenshi could not help but grin.

"It's part of my charm," he answered.

With that, Kenshi bowed his head and shifted his attention to Johnny, ignoring Takeda's probing gaze; at the same time, the souls within Ermac breathed a collective sigh of relief.

_That was close_, they whispered. _Too close for comfort. We cannot allow this to happen again. No matter how obstinate the swordsman becomes, we must keep our distance at all costs._

Ermac relaxed his jaw enough for a frown to cross his lips. _But what if he –?_

_**Enough**__. No more talk of him. If he means to continue causing us difficulties, then we will take the necessary measures to cease them. For now, we must__** not **__engage him again._

_But –_

"Uh, ghosty?" Erron's low voice rung in his ear. "Whatever crisis you're havin' right now, I couldn't care less, but could you leave my sleeve out of it?"

* * *

_Bastard. Lucky, pathetic bastard._

Such bitter thoughts ran through Jax Briggs' mind as he watched Ermac releasing his hold on the gunslinger's sleeve for the second time. He was surprised that he had not yet dove across the centrepieces, grabbed the construct by the throat, and slammed him repeatedly against the dining room wall until every bone in his body had shattered to dust. Hell, even watching Kenshi trying (for some ungodly reason) to play nice with Ermac made the retired major want to reach out and break the latter's scrawny neck.

Yet, no matter how enraged he was, Jax knew that this was not the right time to deal with Ermac.

_Too many people right now, too much noise. I need to get him alone someplace else._

_Somewhere where Jacqui can't see …_

Taking a deep breath, Jax cast an affectionate look at his daughter; a smile formed on his lips as he caught her eye, and it grew bigger as she smiled back.

How fast her smile would disappear if she knew what her father was about to do in a few hours' time.

* * *

The first time that Liu Kang had ever stepped forth in the dining room at the Sky Temple was many years ago.

It was a day that he would never forget: after weeks upon weeks of intense training, the abbot at the Wu Shi Academy revealed that he had earned the right to defend Earthrealm's honour in the next tournament of kombat. Dressing him in finery, the elder monks took Liu Kang – accompanied by an excited Kung Lao – to the unearthly abode of Raiden, who had laid out a feast in his name. He had marvelled at the grandeur of the room, most certainly a far cry from the dreariness of the dining hall back at the academy. He had gorged himself silly upon the luxurious meals that had been prepared, as if he had never eaten food before – and oh, how he revelled in the attention that he received from the Thunder God, his elders, and the awestruck student monks who had attended to the guests' every need.

That evening, Liu Kang thought he knew what it meant to be blessed.

Now, entering the dining room for the first time in forever, the former Shaolin monk merely felt disgusted.

Nothing about the vast space had changed – the garishly painted scenes on the beams and brackets remained unblemished, the odorous candles and incense sticks still burned away, and the walls retained its sickly yellow colouring. The familiar tune being played by the Shaolin musicians did little to lighten Liu Kang's mood.

_The march of time has clearly never passed through here._

"I shudder to think how many events Raiden must have held here for my former brethren, while Lao and I wasted away in the Netherrealm," he muttered to Kitana under his breath.

Tearing her gaze away from the carved ceiling, Kitana nodded, feigning indifference for his benefit.

"The sooner Raiden does right by us, the sooner we can depart from here," she murmured, gently squeezing his upper arm.

Her partner smiled appreciatively at her before glancing over his shoulder: Lao, too, was taking in the opulent surroundings, albeit it with the same level of revulsion as him. Lagging behind the behatted revenant was Smoke, whose visage bore nary an emotion, save for the discontent that clouded his eyes. Liu Kang frowned at him.

"That is if Smoke does not spoil our plans," he replied lowly.

To say that the vapour-haired revenant's vapid behaviour vexed the couple was an understatement. They had bargained on Sub-Zero to be among the guests this evening: his presence would have surely pleased their compatriot more than anything in the world.

Also, from a strategic perspective, bringing Smoke along with them would have strengthened their position regarding Outworld's future: if Sub-Zero truly counted himself as Raiden's ally, and if he wished to save his friend from his fate, then he would have surely tried to appeal to the Thunder God to give in to Liu Kang and Kitana's demands.

Alas, Sub-Zero was not here, and they did not need telepathic abilities to sense that Smoke was _not _pleased about it.

Still, this did not mean that they were going to let his displeasure get in the way of reaching their objective.

"I've already spoken to Lao," Liu Kang whispered to Kitana as he led her towards the table. "I told him to prevent Smoke from saying or doing anything untoward. Whether Sub-Zero decides to show his face or not, we cannot let Smoke act the fool lest he jeopardises our plans."

"You believe that Sub-Zero's absence will be all the provocation Smoke needs to act rashly?"

A sigh. "As my elders at the Wu Shi Academy would tell us: _if you see smoke, then best believe that there is a fire._"

Noting the vacant seats, the revenants glided past the seated Earthrealmers, who quieted down as they approached. On the other side, the Outworlders watched them intently – Kotal Kahn ceased his conversation with Reptile to glower at the Netherrealm's rulers, who both made a point to turn their faces away from him until they reached the two seats at the opposite end. The plate on the left bore a card that read _Kitana_; the card on the right simply read _Liu Kang_.

As he pulled out his partner's chair, Liu Kang looked up, and his frown deepened: rather than following them all the way in, Smoke was instead standing near the doorway, staring over his shoulder at something.

_By the Elder Gods, his folly has already begun!_

When Lao came to stand beside him, the former Shaolin monk grasped his shoulder and hissed in his ear:

"Bring Smoke to the table at once, and make sure that he stays seated."

Lao pursed his lips. "I was hoping to speak to Jin –"

"Have you already forgotten what I discussed with you, Lao? Smoke cannot be left to his own devices, otherwise he might cause himself harm. We must all do our part to prevent such an outcome, so just do as I tell you and bring him here _now_."

Lao's sigh was one breath away from being a moan.

"Very well," he muttered before turning on his heels.

Liu Kang watched closely as his friend approached their compatriot and took hold of his wrist, pulling him out of his reverie. To his eyes, Smoke looked ready to lash out at him and walk straight out of the dining room. Before he could do so, however, Raiden suddenly entered and promptly called for the door to be shut. Taking advantage of his lapse, Lao gently drew a dismayed Smoke towards the table.

_Thank goodness … looks like Raiden has finally done something right for once._

As the duo approached the couple, Raiden moved towards the head seat and, with the intensity of thunder, clapped his hands twice.

All at once, the musicians, who were nearing the end of their piece, allowed their song to gradually fade away. Everyone's eyes turned towards their host: they saw that his face had taken on a pinched expression.

"The dinner is about to begin," Raiden declared. "But before the starters can be served, I have an announcement to make."

He paused.

"I'm afraid that I might have bad news about Grandmaster Kuai Liang."

* * *

**A/N**: The song that the musicians are playing throughout this chapter is called _Autumn Moon Over the Calm Lake_ by Lü Wencheng. As you can tell, it's anything _but_ calm at the Sky Temple right now. XD

Another delay, another long chapter that hopefully makes up for it: quite a lot of things has happened in the last two weeks, but at least I've shaken off the flu. Still, my apologies once again for the long delay. I'll try to stick to updating this fic once a week, or at least every two weeks, if it comes down to that.

**Sarah **– Thank you so much, hun, you're so sweet. :) I wouldn't be surprised if Johnny does end up getting punched by Erron – or virtually everyone else for that matter – by the time the dinner's done. And nope, I'm not letting Ermac off the hook that easily, curse my wicked self (at least Kenshi is trying to be nice to him). And I'm extra sorry that Sub-Zero and Scorpion did not appear here (poor Smoke). Keep your fingers crossed, though!

**Guest #1 **– I'll help you smack Liu Kang as well. XD And please, send all the available hugs to Smoke, Lao and Jin, they'll certainly appreciate it (and please also send lots of water to Erron – he might not appreciate it as much, but poor Kotal certainly will, bless him). Thank you always for the sweet reviews!

**LoveLovers** – Hello again to you, too, and thank you once again for the lovely review! :) It took me a while, but I finally got it when you said that Johnny's been playing Roblox (we might need to add an "ow"-count in the future, if Sonya keeps elbowing his ribs).

Thank you, I hope to mention D'Vorah a little more as I go along, especially in relation to Kotal. I'm surprised that Jax is keeping himself together, but as you can see, it's probably not going to last long. Yup, I just had to give Jin a big role: I'm still thoroughly sore that he and Takeda weren't in _MK11 _(I'm excited for the DLC charries that are arriving soon, but I'll forever be happy if KP2 included those two – to dream the impossible dream). Still, I hope you liked his role in this chappie as well. And don't worry, I'm gonna cry with you when Smoke sees Subby ... that's if he comes at all, of course. Same with Scorpy.

**Guest #2 **– I hope so, too. Then again, we'll just have to wait and see what Raiden has to say in the next chapter. Sorry, dear, but as I say, keep your fingers crossed for their arrival! :)

Extra notes: Ah yes, the obligatory sass battle between Erron and Jin has begun – 2015 me would be so proud right now. ;) Speaking of which, does anyone have a Wattpad account? Someone by the name of Xplusx has taken my _MK_ fanfic, _Black_ _Velvet_, and uploaded it word-for-word – without permission or crediting me – on Wattpad. I've tried to report it, but I'm not sure the reporting options apply to my predicament. If anyone with an account can help and/or directly tell this user to kindly please remove my story from the site, that would be great.

Hmm, just what kind of news does Raiden have about Kuai? Let's hope for Smoke's sake that it isn't as bad as the Thunder God's seating arrangements.

Reviews are welcome!

*~AI07~*


	13. For Starters I

**Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?**

**Chapter 13: For Starters I**

"I'm afraid that I might have bad news about Grandmaster Kuai Liang."

The moment Raiden uttered these words, Kitana could see Smoke stiffening beside Kung Lao. His burly form was as rigid as an ice sculpture, save for his face; a look of apprehension washed over his features as he – and the rest of the guests – stared at the Thunder God. He opened his mouth to say something, but before any words could pass his lips, the object of the former Outworld princess's ire chose this precise moment to flap his lips.

"What, there is _another_ guest still to come?" said Kotal Kahn, looking up at his host with arched brows. "You are certainly full of surprises this evening, Raiden, unnecessary though they have been. And who, pray tell, is Kuai Liang?"

Again, Smoke's mouth opened wide, but Raiden beat him to the punch: "Another ally of mine, Emperor. Kuai Liang serves as the head of the Lin Kuei clan of warriors here in Earthrealm. Under his leadership, the clan has dedicated itself to protecting this realm from those who threaten to compromise its safety. According to Johnny's team, you have, er, already made the Grandmaster's acquaintance some time ago."

Next to the emperor, Reptile's face hardened.

"If you are referring to when he and his clansmen ambushed us during Shinnok's attempted invasion of Earthrealm," he hissed, "then yes, we have already made his so-called acquaintance."

Kotal Kahn's eyes creased at the edges as he cast his mind back to that catastrophic night a month ago. Like a layer of frost enveloping the stem of a sunflower, a sudden chill wrapped itself around his spine as he remembered the man in question. It almost made him want to shudder.

"Oh, _him_," he muttered darkly. "Hmph … hardly what I call a pleasant first meeting."

"It never is when the Lin Kuei are involved." Reptile's tone was equally dark before he subsided into silence.

Kitana cocked her head to the side. She was surprised and puzzled that Reptile was not using this moment to air his past grievances with Sub-Zero: if memory served her correctly, he had dealt with the cryomancer and his fellow clansmen during the second tournament all those years ago, and he came away from those encounters with nothing but bruises to show for it. For his failures, Shao Kahn grew displeased with him to the point that Kitana was certain that he would expel the Zaterran from his court with extreme prejudice.

So, it came as a great shock to Kitana that Reptile remained alive and well. Even after she sided with the Earthrealmers, he was still spared the full might of Shao Kahn's wrath.

_Did the Elder Gods themselves spare you, sole Zaterran, or had you a saviour to rescue you?_

Judging by the way that Smoke was looking at Reptile, Kitana thought that the latter could use the help of either the Elder Gods or his saviour right now. After the Zaterran spoke, the vapour-haired revenant shot him a particularly unpleasant look. His jaw tightened, and his eyes burned with the intensity of blazing torches. Reptile – although seemingly wise enough to cease speaking ill of the Lin Kuei – nonetheless met his fiery gaze head on, prompting Smoke to add another degree of heat to his glare. Loosening his jaw somewhat, the revenant opened his mouth for the third time, when Johnny Cage suddenly piped up:

"Well, don't keep us in suspense, Raiden – this isn't an episode of _Game of Thrones_, ya know. What's up with Coldilocks?"

Raiden's pinched expression grew tighter as he glanced at Johnny. Then, he turned his attention to the guests at large.

"I have just received a message from the Grandmaster," he stated. "Due to unforeseen circumstances, he has been forced to delay his arrival. He says that he hopes to join us at 20:00 or thereabouts once everything has been resolved."

"Did he say anything in his message about what was wrong?" asked Sonya Blade, concerned.

"No, General, he made no clear specification of the issues he may or may not be facing. Nevertheless, I am fairly certain that he will resolve them in short order and be here by the time the second course has been served."

On the right side of the table, Kitana could see a frown tugging Takahashi Kenshi's lips downward. His mouth was fast resembling the shape of a crescent moon turned on its side as Raiden – who had now settled into his seat at the head of the table – continued speaking:

"However, _if_ the Grandmaster has not yet arrived by 20:00, then we must assume that he is no longer coming. He sincerely apologises for any inconvenience caused, although he did stress that we must continue on with the dinner in his absence."

"Well, I guess that means ice cream cake is off the menu," Cassie Cage whispered to Jacqui Briggs.

If the sergeant's weak joke was said any louder, it would have failed to make Smoke smile, let alone laugh. The tension in his body gave way to slackened dejection, making his shoulders droop, his head slump forward, his bottom lip jut out in what looked like a small pout, and his eyes cool over with a mixture of sorrow and worry. He cut a wretched figure, and Kitana pitied him.

_Far from the man who was audacious enough to engage me in kombat all those years ago._

She gently touched his arm, prompting him to look up at her in muted surprise.

"Come, Smoke, sit by me," she said softly. "If you wish, I will gladly keep you company until Sub-Zero arrives."

Smoke did not reply, although the muscles beneath her hand relaxed. Taking this as a positive sign, she guided him towards the empty chair on her left that was (_oh Gods, no_) also next to Johnny's; as they approached, the actor enthusiastically patted the seat as he grinned up at the vapour-haired revenant.

"That's right, bubba, you come and sit next to your ol' pal Johnny," he cooed. "Tell me something, though – can I call you Smoke, or you are still going by that other handle? Can't remember if it's Enema or Anemone."

Kitana grimaced at Johnny in disdain; at the other end of the table, she could see Sonya throwing him a similar look.

_And to think that she wedded Cage of her own accord … I almost wanted to laugh out loud when I found out, even more so when Cage told us that they shared a daughter. Between the beating he received at the hands of Scorpion and Shinnok subduing him, I thought his words were merely absurd statements borne of a disordered mind. Well, an _already_ disordered mind that had become further addled._

Her grimace strengthened as she recalled Johnny's provocative words from that night: "Honey, if you thought Mileena gave you enough _Clone Wars_ crap, then wait 'til you meet Cassie – she's practically Sonya's twin!"

_He was only half-right … she's a blend of them __**both**_, she thought, glancing at Cassie, who was staring at a metal device in her hands with a tickled expression. _Loathsome mistake though Mileena was, even _she_ would have found Cassandra to be repugnant._

Removing her hand from Smoke's arm, she whispered to him: "Ignore Cage as best as you can. If he persists with his foolishness, let either Kung Lao or me know. Believe you me, once Sub-Zero is here, you will not have to worry about Cage anymore."

Smoke nodded vacantly before sitting down next to Johnny, whose smile could rival the brightness of the Jinsei Chamber.

"I think I remember now – it was Eczema, right?" he babbled. "No? How about Anima? Manama? Winona? C'mon, at least tell me if I'm hot or cold! Of course, everyone knows how hot I am already, although I sure as heck don't mind being told so again –"

It took all of Smoke's strength to completely block out Johnny's inane chatter. Swallowing a groan, he turned his body away from the actor and withdrew into himself; the confines of his mind could only act as his haven for so long, but he would be a fool to waste an opportunity to savour its tranquillity.

Besides, thinking of _him_, and of those cool lips curled into a warm smile …

_Kuai … _

… for only but a few fleeting minutes, his haven became heaven.

_Please, _můj bratr_, I hope you're alright. Even if you cannot make it to the dinner tonight, I just hope and pray that you will remain safe._

Still, even slivers of selfishness showed in Smoke's subsequent thoughts:

_Nevertheless, it would give me no end of joy to see you here. If it means suffering more of this lot's to-dos until then, I shall gladly bear it. _Trpělivost růže přináší_._

Unfortunately for him, the mischief-seeking Elder Gods heard these thoughts loud and clear, and they decided that his suffering would not end there.

* * *

"Is Smoke alright?" Liu Kang whispered to Kitana, who had taken her place beside him. Kung Lao was seated on his right, his hat slung over the back of his chair.

She nodded. "He will not pose any trouble for now, my love. Let us just hope for all our sakes that Sub-Zero will appear – if Kotal Kahn shows no interest in aligning himself with the Lin Kuei, then Sub-Zero is liable to support our cause over the emperor's."

"If he _does_ appear, I doubt he will be alone."

"What makes you say that?"

The former Shaolin monk tilted his head in the direction of the two empty chairs that were positioned between Lao and Kenshi.

Kitana frowned. "Lao, what do the cards say?"

"The one on the plate next to mine bears Sub-Zero's name," Lao answered quietly. "As for the other card, I cannot tell – it has been turned over, and it is out of my reach to examine."

"Do you think Smoke knows about this?" Liu Kang murmured to Kitana.

Stealing a glimpse at the vapour-haired revenant, his partner shook her head.

"He is too far gone in his train of thought," she replied lowly. "Considering that he is sitting next to Cage, it is understandable. Best to leave him be lest he acts out of sorts again."

Liu Kang nodded before turning his attention back to the unfilled chairs.

_I wonder who Sub-Zero will bring?_ _Perhaps an apprentice or a high-ranking Lin Kuei warrior will accompany him. Maybe Raiden will know, although he made no mention of a second guest. Not that I want to engage with him unless it regards Outworld's future._

He glanced up at the head of the table: Raiden was speaking in hushed tones to one of the Shaolin musicians who had appeared beside him. His face betrayed nary an emotion as he seemingly gave him instructions, although his eyes reflected shards of dread.

Liu Kang grimaced in recognition.

_Ah, there's the Thunder God I know well – one who is accustomed to using misdirection and fostering false hope when everything around him is about to fall apart._

With a wave of his hand, Raiden dismissed the monk, who, with his fellow musicians, disappeared behind a door that led to the kitchen. Turning his attention towards the opposite end of the table, he locked eyes with Liu Kang. For a moment, his blue gaze softened, and his features followed suit. He opened his mouth but closed it again when Liu Kang quickly turned away. With a soundless sigh, the Thunder God then directed his attention to Sonya.

Sneaking a look at them, Liu Kang scowled.

_I have endured enough suffering, Raiden. Now, it is _your_ turn to withstand the storm of your own making._

He lifted his glass of rosé to his mouth, the liquid painting his now smirking lips in a shade of garnet.

_As for Sub-Zero, I am curious to find out what has happened to him …  
_

* * *

_He's not coming, isn't he?_

Kenshi lifted his head up as the worried voice reverberated in his mind. He shifted his focus to Takeda, who was staring at him with a mixture of concern and disappointment.

_Who, the Grandmaster? I'm sure he's on his way._

Takeda shook his head.

_You know __**exactly**__ who I'm talking about, Dad._

The swordsman sighed.

_Master Hasashi will come, son. He gave Kuai Liang his word, and he's not one to break his promises. I've no doubt in my mind that he will be here soon._

The chujin raised a sceptical eyebrow.

_You didn't look like you believed that when Raiden told us about the Grandmaster being held up. You think Master Hasashi's got something to do with it?_

Another sigh.

_I'm hoping and praying that it's not the case. Maybe Kuai ran into some difficulties at the Lin Kuei Temple – perhaps Frost is giving him the third degree for inviting Master Hasashi to the dinner instead of her. I've heard that she's quite, uh, fiery for a cryomancer. Compared to her, they say, Master Hasashi is as hot-headed as a matchstick!_

A groan.

_Geez, I'm gonna have that image stuck in my head all night now. Still, I don't think Master Hasashi will appreciate you comparing him to a matchstick._

Kenshi smirked.

_Rather that than a birthday candle – there's less wax to deal with._

Takeda rolled his eyes, but he could not stop the grin that formed on his lips.

_**Less **__wax? He's gonna have your ass for that._

His father chuckled inwardly.

_Let him try. With Kuai around, the best he can do is tell me to go to hell. Been there, done that, I'm afraid._

His son's laugh rang pleasantly in his mind before it quickly subsided.

_I hope you're right about him coming, Dad. I think it's nice for him to be able to get away from the Shirai Ryu Temple every now and again. Don't tell him I said so, but sometimes I think he forgets what it's like to, you know, be alive._

Kenshi nodded, tilting his head slightly in Jax Briggs' direction. As he did so, he became mindful of the concentrated presence beside him, which was akin to a teapot at its boiling point.

_I'm sure there are others who would share the same sentiment, Takeda._

Here, Takeda grimaced.

_Although clearly **you** have a death wish out for __**me**__, if you're trying to make me look bad in front of Jacqui and her dad. I'm still embarrassed about what you said in the foyer earlier. You going out of your way to be all buddy-buddy with Ermac isn't helping, either. What happened to the plan, huh? Just what do you think you're –_

"Hey, Takeda," Jacqui murmured, nudging the telepath. "Looks like the first course is about to be served."

"Oh good, I was almost tempted to eat the centrepieces," said Kenshi out loud, blatantly ignoring his son's glare. "Bet you're famished as well, aren't you, Jax?"

Jax's reply was a spicy one: "Some of us look more thirsty than hungry. They could do with a _punch_."

He looked at Takeda, cracking his knuckles. "Ya thirsty, boy?"

Kenshi clucked his tongue as a flood of creative profanities filled his mind, while a scarlet-faced Takeda simultaneously cursed the day his father was ever born.

_I must have a word with Hanzo about Takeda's cussing_, he thought to himself. _I'm sure the boy picked it up from him. Certainly not from me or Suchin … not that Suchin's mouth was entirely innocent, either, but it'll be more fun to tease Hanzo about it._

Yet another sigh.

_That's if he ever gets here. The Elder Gods know I'm worried about him, wax and all._

_Please, Kuai, just let him be alright …_

* * *

All at once, a warm and delicious aroma filled the dining room as several monks entered from the kitchen, carrying trays that bore both bottles and – importantly of all – the first course of the evening.

At each plate, a monk set down a steaming bowl, offered to pour white wine or rosé in the empty drinking glass, and cleared away the glasses that the guests had drunk from earlier. Meanwhile, the musicians had returned to the platform and took up their instruments once more. They began playing a soft, waltz-like melody that masked the sound of the dense raindrops that fell upon the Sky Temple's roof.

Kotal Kahn cast an approving look at them, one that swiftly morphed into weariness as he watched a monk pouring a plentiful amount of wine into Erron Black's glass. It nearly reached the brim before the mercenary waved him off.

"I hope you are watching your intake there, Erron," the emperor warned. "That is your third glass, if I'm not mistaken, so mind that you do not overstep your limits."

Erron airily nodded, not deigning to verbally respond.

Kotal Kahn frowned. "Ermac, keep an eye on your comrade. I know I can rely on you to prevent him from straying."

Ermac also nodded, albeit without saying a word as well.

Shaking his head at them, Kotal Kahn swiftly turned his attention to the hot concoction before him: the bowl contained a generous helping of clear liquid, with pieces of green, blade-like leaves floating on its surface, and triangular folds of fried dough with tiny bumps in their centre. Breathing in the fragrant aroma, Kotal Kahn could not help but smile.

"It smells divine," he said to Reptile. "I have never seen nor eaten such a dish. I wonder what it could be?"

Beside him, Raiden overheard his words. Clearing his throat, he spoke up so that everyone at the table could hear him:

"The first course is prawn and pork wonton soup. I remember first sampling this dish while travelling to the Wu Shi Academy in China's Henan province many years ago – I had stopped over at the Tianxin Temple in Chongqing, and the abbot had this meal prepared for me. He was also kind enough to share the recipe with me."

Looking straight ahead, his eyes came to rest on two of the revenants.

"It certainly became a favourite at the academy," he said in a wistful tone. "Two monks that I knew thoroughly enjoyed this dish, which the elder monks always prepared whenever I called upon them. I always cherished those visits, especially when it involved spending time – and sharing such a splendid meal – with those two monks."

Liu Kang and Kung Lao said nothing. Rather, they stared back at him with cold expressions.

The lump in his throat was as solid as a rock, yet somehow Raiden managed to swallow it down.

_He who finds sentimental value in the past will not be able to pay the price of what the future brings, as the Shaolin elders would say._

Doing his best to keep his voice steady, the Thunder God announced: "Let us not wait anymore: please eat and enjoy."

As if on cue, everyone began to delve into their dishes. A hush fell over the table as they did so, save for the sounds of cutlery hitting the bowls, occasional sips on the beverages, and the music being played in the background. Several pairs of gazes, mostly strangers to each other, would occasionally meet across the centrepieces – each taking in the stuffed cheeks, perhaps a bit of soup dribbling down the chin, or the yawning mouths about to take a bite – before they were hastily pulled away to concentrate on something else.

To say that it was slightly awkward was the most obvious understatement ever made by yours truly.

For Kotal Kahn, however, he was more focused on the food. Using a soup spoon, he scooped up a wonton, a leaf, and a substantial amount of the soup itself. Popping it into his mouth, he found himself humming as the sweet and salty flavours graced his taste buds. He appreciated the lightness of the wonton and the perfumed seasoning of their fillings, as well as the crunch of the leaf and the heated tang of the soup.

"I must admit, it also tastes divine," he stated quietly, scooping up more. "Erron, don't tell me that you are not enjoying it?"

A frown had appeared on Erron's visage as he beadily eyed the wonton in his spoon.

"I ain't one for prawns," he murmured. "Cockroaches from the deep, as far as I'm concerned."

In an even quieter tone, he mumbled, "Bet if D'Vorah were here, it'd be like eating her own kids."

The Osh-Tekk's spoon stopped a centimetre or two away from his mouth.

Reptile's eyes became slits.

"Don't be disgusting, Black," he snarled under his breath. "And don't you dare bring up that carrion beetle again."

Erron shrugged his shoulders.

"Just sayin', it gives a whole new meaning to the phrase, 'There's a fly in my soup'."

"Hold your tongue, Black. You are putting off the Kahn with your repulsive remarks."

Indeed, their emperor looked out of sorts. However, it had less to do with Erron's colourful comments about the food and more to do with _her _…

* * *

"_The Kytinn race … I have yet to come across any of your brethren since Shao Kahn conquered your realm. What has become of them?"_

"_Scattered like the wind. Dead or alive, this One does not know. Outworld is a harsh, unforgiving place. The Kytinn are unaccustomed to it. They cannot thrive here for very long."_

"_Don't you ever feel lonely?"_

"_This One prefers solitude. It is the nature of the Kytinn to be alone. Although …"_

"_Although what?"_

_What looked like a smile appeared on her lips._

"_This One does take pleasure in –"  
_

* * *

_**Stop it, Ko'atal. Just **_**stop**_**.**_

Kotal Kahn grunted, nearly dropping his spoon.

_**Do not give in to your thoughts of her. She is not worth your consideration.**_

_But she was my most trusted ally … she was my –_

_**She never was. Dismiss her from your mind.**_

_But I –_

_**Look to forging new alliances, Ko'atal. After all, that is why you are here. Dismiss your thoughts of her **_**now**_**. **_

With some reluctance, Kotal Kahn did just that. He could feel his dread departing from his form – it would leave him feeling lighter and clear-headed, albeit not by much, for the time-being. Fortunately for him, his appetite remained unsoured, allowing him to place another spoonful of the wonton soup in his mouth (_by the Elder Gods, I have not enjoyed Earthrealm foods this much since my Realmwalk_).

As he continued to eat, he took this moment to survey the rest of the table. Turning to look past his enforcers and the blindfolded Earthrealmer, he noted the two vacant chairs.

_I assume that Kuai Liang and a guest of his will be seated there. Nevertheless, no matter how affable Raiden makes him out to be, I do not wish to be allied with someone who has clearly given Outworld difficulties in the past – poor Syzoth sounds as if he has been on the receiving end of them. I cannot allow that to happen again._

Shifting his gaze, Kotal Kahn stifled his groan as he laid his eyes on the Netherrealmers.

_No. Absolutely not. I do not trust them yet. If they can somehow abide by their compromise by the time this dinner is over, I may be willing to give them the benefit of the doubt. For now, aligning myself with them would be a mistake that only someone such as Raiden could make. _

_And a real god_, he reminded himself,_ makes __**no**__ mistakes._

His attention was now fixed on the row of Earthrealmers sitting opposite: he knew that if he wanted Outworld to gain Earthrealm's trust, then it was through its mortal defenders that he would have to earn it. However, if experience from their last encounter taught him anything, Special Forces and its affiliates were _not _going to listen to his line of reasoning right away. No, they would need a light touch to whittle down their rough exteriors before hearing him out proper.

_Compassion opens the door to persuasion, which in turn opens the door to complicity._

_It is just a matter of matching the right key to the right door …_

The Kahn glanced at Johnny, and he shook his head – jovial though he was, the man's befuddlingly overwhelming humour was all he could take from him. No, he seemed far too interested in encouraging frivolity than in engaging in inter-realm politics. Kenshi, who sat opposite the actor, was an enigma, one who also seemed to be unfazed by political goings-on. As for Cassie, Jacqui and Takeda, he also dismissed them: he could not forget his recent altercation with the latter pair, nor how impatient he was with their antics as they withheld crucial information regarding Shinnok's release. As for Cassie, her only fault was that she was Cage's daughter, which was enough to rule her out completely.

When he found himself looking at Kung Jin – who, like Erron, also peered at his food with a dubious expression – his heart and mind both hummed in approval. Alas, as much as he respected the scholarly Shaolin monk, he knew that the Earthrealmer would not allow himself to trust the Osh-Tekk so readily after he imprisoned his team in the wake of Mileena's execution.

_I will see to making amends with Jin some other time, when he is not too concerned by the presence of his kin._

Swallowing more soup, Kotal Kahn observed Jax for several seconds, and he immediately cast him aside. If unabated anger was anything like heatwaves, then the retired major would be engulfing him in a hot monsoon wind right now. The glares that he directed towards the Outworlders every now and again were equally heated.

_Whatever we may have done to incur his ire, may the Elder Gods pardon us and allow him to find peace._

Finally, the emperor's gaze came to rest on the woman sitting across from him. Strength, smarts, and not least sophistication were qualities that he looked for in a leader; just from watching her as she ate her soup, he could tell that Sonya Blade possessed all these qualities. Unlike Mileena, she held herself with dignity and grace, and – as she demonstrated earlier in the foyer – she would not tolerate poor behaviour.

Not only that, Sonya was willing to engage with the Kahn. He recalled her words from earlier: _Hopefully this dinner will provide an opportunity for us to get better acquainted._

_Yes, she will do._

_And I know _exactly _where to start …_

Clearing his throat, Kotal Kahn looked dead ahead and – in the politest voice possible – asked above the music:

"Tell me, General Blade, how long have you and Johnny Cage been married?"

* * *

**A/N**: Oh dear. Something tells me that wasn't very wise of Ko-Ko.

_Můj bratr_ = "My brother"; _Trpělivost růže přináší _= "Patience brings roses", another way of saying "Good things come to those who wait."

I might sound like a broken record, but I just want to say thank you again to all of you who have faved, followed and/or reviewed this little fic, or if you've taken the time to just read it. It truly means a lot to me. :) Thank you also for your patience; I'm trying to churn out the chapters as quickly as I can. Hopefully this chapter wasn't too all over the place.

**Sarah **– Thank you kindly, hun, though you're probably not liking me very much after seeing Smoke so sad. :') If it helps, there'll be plenty more of Kenshi-trying-to-be-nice-to-Ermac moments in the coming chapters to make up for it! As for Jin and Erron ... yeah, Jin may or may not be on the pull, more so to annoy Erron than anything. As for the arrow thing ... yeeeaah, Jin may or may not be talking about an _actual _arrow or something else ... I'm a terrible human being. X3

**Guest** – Aw, thank you again, and I'm so happy to hear that you enjoyed the K/E parts! :D I'm still getting used to writing them together (I'm very much used to writing them separately), but your words are giving me encouragement. And nope, Takeda's misery isn't gonna stop soon (dang, Jax, leave him alone). I'll definitely keep up with more banter between Erron and Jin, believe me, but as for Kuai and Hanzo, keep your fingers crossed some more!

**Mako **– I dunno, I guess it's just a personal preference of mine to censor the more hectic swear words. That, and it gives me an excuse to push the heck out of the asterisk button. ^_^;;

*_Pauses for breath_*

**Revenant Nonny **– in the words of Bo' Rai Cho, it's been too long, my friend! I miss seeing your lovely reviews and reading over your summaries (which, to be frank, are better put-together than my entire thought process XD). You're definitely on the dot about everything starting to fall apart (so much so I had Liu Kang hijack your lines about that and the storm brewing, so all credit goes to you!) – between Jax being a vengeful, overprotective dad, Smoke's pining and Johnny blowing up the "ow" counter, I'm surprised Raiden hasn't cancelled the entire thing.

Glad that you're loving their sass battle so far – it's gonna get worse, believe me! I almost nearly had them at it again in this chapter, but I've decided to save it for the next one. Poor Ermac's place in the afterlife will be gilded with gold and filled with hugs for babysitting the cowboy and dealing with ol' Kenshi. As for Kuai and Hanzo, you may or may not be too far off about them ... thank you again for the review, Revvy Nonny, and I hope you enjoyed the starters so far! :) And I will certainly keep your advice in mind about the Wattpad plagiarism issue.

**LoveLovers** – Thank you, dear, I'm definitely feeling much better now. :) And an extra thank you for the compliment on my Sky Temple description – I don't think I did that badly. X3 But yes, it was fun to try and imagine what its dining room would look like, so I hope its description came across alright. As I mentioned above, the sass battle between Jin and Erron is going to get a lot worse (or better, if they actually improve their insults) in the following chapters. Erron might need a whole wine bottle next to his plate throughout the whole thing. XD

I'll certainly add more KenMac moments if you're enjoying them. :) Unfortunately for both Smoke and Jax, their troubles aren't going to end soon, I'm afraid. And, like I said for Kuai and Hanzo, we'll just keep our fingers crossed and hope for the best that they'll be okay by 20:00.

**Kela **– Come here and hug me, fellow E/J trash. :D I know the feel about unfinished fics, believe you me; I know I've got tons of fics that have never been finished, and goodness knows I don't want to be reminded about them when I log in.

Your review made me laugh and feel bad for Takeda all at the same time (I hate messing with him, but the fic demands it – that, and I love me some overprotective Jax moments). I'm happy you're enjoying his characterisation so far. And yes, I definitely want a spin-off fic about a dinner with the Briggs and Takahashi families now. Goodness knows Takeda will barely survive it if Jax and Kenshi keep threatening/embarrassing him, with maybe Hanzo also appearing and making everything worse. Poor Jacqui (although Vera would probably laugh her bum off).

I promise there will be some light PDA between her and Tack to make up for all the nonsense he's going through. Maybe a little something between one Zaterran and one Osh-Tekk, too (I'm all sorts of trash for them; I'm chuffed that you picked up on it, and that you find it to your liking!).

Expect more trash-talk between Erroneous and the MVP monk (and who knows? Maybe we will see BRC waltzing in with a big ol' jug of some hard liquor for poor Erron XD), as well as plenty more angst for both Jax and Smoke. I truly want the latter two to be happy, but in this fic, it's going to take a _long _while for them to get there. Also keep your fingers crossed that Kuai and Hanzo actually pitch up. Also keep it crossed that the boys will one day appear in a DLC pack (I would love to see an intro featuring a scared Takeda trying to get Jax's blessing). I miss them so much. :'(

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, sweets, and thanks again for the great review! You'll definitely find that the Cages will be stepping up in the next chapter as you predicted.

*_Takes deep breath_* Okay, I'm done now. So, what do you guys think what happened to Kuai and Hanzo? Will Takeda survive this dinner without dying from embarrassment or from overprotective dad-related rage? And will Johnny ever get Smoke's name right? We shall see.

Reviews are welcome!

*~AI07!~*


	14. For Starters II

**Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?**

**Chapter 14: For Starters II**

To catch someone like Sonya Blade off-guard is an incredible yet rare feat.

Nobody knew this better than Cassie Cage. Growing up, no matter what tricks she tried to pull, her mother always managed to keep one step ahead of her. Perhaps it was her army training and subsequent experiences in Outworld that conditioned the older woman to keep herself on her toes at all times. Maybe it came down to her own strict upbringing in a military household, or her awakened maternal instinct – Cassie could not quite pinpoint which of these made her tick.

Nevertheless, pinning the blame on the neighbour's kid for breaking the kitchen window with a baseball, borrowing a buck or two (or more) from out of her mother's handbag, or trying to sneak out of the house at night to meet up with friends at the mall … Sonya was wise to them all, and she would be damned if she let even her own daughter – not to mention her then-husband, the one and only Johnny Cage – catch her out. It got to the point that Cassie was convinced there was nothing in the known universe that could possibly faze the Special Forces general.

_Even if a Tarkatan horde had to storm the Sky Temple right now, Mom would hardly bat an eyelash. I wouldn't be surprised if she's carrying a piece and a walkie-talkie underneath that dress._

Of course, if one had to ask, Cassie could recall at least two instances in which Sonya was taken completely by surprise.

The first instance? When her father asked her for a break. It was late at night when it happened, and Sonya had just gotten back from work. With her room a few doors away from theirs, an anxious Cassie heard them as their heated whispers erupted into a full-blown argument. It couldn't have lasted more than two or three minutes, but for the young girl down the passage, it felt like the longest hour of her life.

Finally, when their argument reached its peak, and her father croaked out his request, a long pause followed. For Cassie, Sonya's silence said everything, and it made falling asleep that night difficult.

And the second instance? When she told Sonya that she wanted to join Special Forces. In the aftermath of their break-turned-divorce, the general had been convinced that her daughter was going to pursue a career in showbiz like Johnny. With her tenacity and brashness, a flair for the dramatic, and her questionable humour (plus a few famous connections, courtesy of Daddy Dearest), Hollywood seemed to be in the young girl's future.

_But when I told Mom about wanting to join S-F … my God, you could have gone spelunking in her mouth, it was _that _wide open. Baby CC would have been so proud of me._

_Took a while for Mom to become proud of me, though …_

Other than those two instances, Cassie had never seen Sonya Blade caught off-guard.

"Tell me, General Blade, how long have you and Johnny Cage been married?"

Until _now_.

Kotal Kahn's voice – his _words _– echoed around the dining room, catching the attention of its occupants. The sounds of spoons scraping against the soup bowls suddenly ceased as everyone from the Earthrealmers to the Netherrealmers turned their heads to the top of the table with a mixture of surprise, puzzlement and intrigue. Raiden was especially gobsmacked, his mouth contorted into a grimace and his eyes as wide as plates as they darted between the figures on either side of him. Even the musicians, who continued playing their melody, exchanged flabbergasted looks.

As for Sonya, she looked up from her soup bowl to peer across at Kotal Kahn. Her spoon hovered near her mouth, which was slightly parted. Her eyes, too, were widened in what appeared to be astonishment. On closer inspection, one could see that her cheeks had attained a light-pink tinge. Before long, however, a tightened expression graced her features.

"Excuse me?" she said, her tone clipped.

The emperor of Outworld tilted his head, oblivious to the can of worms that he had just opened.

"You are most certainly Cassandra's mother," he declared. "The resemblance is uncanny. And if Mr Cage is her father, then that would make him your spouse. I was curious as to how long you two have been married."

_S***_, thought Cassie as dread rose from the pit of her stomach; beside her, Johnny stiffened, a similar curse silently passing his lips.

Sonya's steely expression remained unchanged.

"We're not married," she snapped.

Kotal Kahn frowned.

"But you and Mr Cage are her parents. Surely you two are –?"

"We're _not _married," the general repeated sharply. "At least, not anymore. We're divorced."

"Divorced? Oh … _oh_." Realisation dawned on Kotal Kahn, whose complexion grew rosier in the glow of the candlelight. "Oh dear, I … forgive me for my error, General. I was completely unaware of your marital status. My apologies if I have offended you."

"I am sure that you meant no harm, Emperor," added Raiden hurriedly.

_Yeah, just like he meant no harm when he pulled a double-cross on my team back in Outworld_, the sergeant thought bitterly.

Much to her chagrin, the Osh-Tekk spoke up again.

"I am also very sorry to hear that you and Mr Cage are no longer together," he said, trying to look sympathetic. "It must have been a harrowing ordeal for you both to dissolve your union, especially when there is a child involved."

_Double s***_.

Sonya's hot gaze could make the centrepieces wilt.

"I'd rather that we didn't discuss this anymore," she replied through gritted teeth. "Don't want to spoil my appetite."

Another rosy shade was added to Kotal Kahn's complexion. "Yes, of course. My apologies again, General."

Subsiding into silence, he immediately turned his attention away from Sonya. His apparent sheepishness only served to render him reminiscent of a lost lamb.

_Ye gods, what a terrible mistake on my part_, he thought. _If my father were here, he would have surely had a stern word for me._

Indeed, the distant voice of his father whispered in his mind: _"Ah, _noconetzin_, only __**you**_ _could have proven that the sun can grow dim. And exceptionally dim, at that."_

While the flustered emperor battled to regain his composure, Cassie puffed out her cheeks in relief, prompting Jacqui Briggs to lay a hand on her forearm.

"That was _so_ bad," the specialist whispered. "Your mom still looks like she wants to choke Kotal Kahn out with her spoon."

Cassie cringed. "If he can keep his blueberry piehole shut about the divorce, then he'll be fine. I know _I _don't want to hear about it anymore, either."

Unfortunately, she would have to.

"'Scuse me for a sec, folks," piped up Johnny, drawing everyone's eyes – including the fuming pair belonging to his ex-wife – to him. "Now that you know all about our, er, permanent break, I wanna quickly clear something up about it."

Cassie's hand was immediately on top of Jacqui's.

_Triple s*** with a twist of lemon._

"Johnny, I do not think this is the time to –" Raiden started, but the actor cut him off.

"It's okay, Raiden, I'm not gonna get into the nitty-gritty. Believe me, I explained all that stuff to my lawyers at the time. I don't need to repeat it here."

With all eyes on him, Johnny cleared his throat and continued: "Just for the record, it was an amicable split. We bowed out on our own terms. None of that he-said-she-said, I-get-the-house break-up drama."

"For Christ's sake, Dad," Cassie hissed desperately, her face flushing and her nails digging into poor Jacqui's skin.

"Cage, enough," Sonya warned lowly.

Johnny held up his hands. "I'm just saying, we had a pretty good run, Sonya and me. Had ourselves a wonderful kid and a ton of great memories to show for it. I wouldn't trade all those years together for anything."

He paused, meeting each and everyone's eyes head on (although in Takahashi Kenshi's case, that was a little more difficult). Finally, his gaze came to rest upon Sonya; a gentle smile crossed his lips.

"So, at least our marriage ended on the right note," he finished. "No fuss, no problem, no more comment."

A brief silence followed his remarkable speech. Almost everyone wore looks ranging from disquiet (the musicians and the Earthrealmers, especially Kenshi, who suddenly took a keen interest in straightening his cutlery) to absolute bewilderment (the Netherrealmers and the Outworlders, except for Smoke, who was clearly in a world of his own). Takahashi Takeda, Kung Jin and Jacqui – who finally managed to recover her hand – all glanced at Cassie, who wanted to crawl under the table and wait for the Elder Gods to take her soul.

As for Sonya, her face remained rigid, and her knuckles were prominent as they tightened around her spoon. Still, despite her stony façade, she managed to give a single, affirmative nod in her ex-husband's direction.

_That's it, Mom. Keep it cool. Don't lose it right here and now 'til we get back home._

Suddenly, an audible snort sounded nearby. Cassie looked up to see Kitana covering her mouth with her hand, although her eyes seemed to sparkle in amusement. She frowned.

"Is something funny, Princess?" she half-asked, half-barked. "Or did a wonton go down the wrong way?"

Kitana was unperturbed as everyone shifted their attention from Johnny to her. Removing her hand, a small grin could be seen, much to the sergeant's irritation.

"Dear Cassandra, I am merely thinking of what your father told me about himself and your mother a few weeks prior," she said airily. "The way he phrased it, he made it sound as if he were still married to her."

Sonya's knuckles were past the point of being bone-white as she glared at Johnny.

"Is that right?" she hissed.

The actor held up his hands again. "Hell no! As if I'd do you dirty like that."

Liu Kang almost snorted as well.

"Yet you did by marrying her," was what he _wanted _to say. Although the temptation to say it out loud was strong, he knew that doing so would upset Sonya and her loathsome ex-husband, which in turn would upset Raiden.

_As much as Raiden deserves it, I will leave his humiliation in Kotal Kahn's hands, and let the Osh-Tekk act the fool in the process. It will serve to make Kitana and myself appear more competent in comparison._

So instead, Liu Kang clucked his tongue in what he hoped was an empathetic manner.

"Judging by the way that you spoke about her, Johnny, I had also thought that you two were together," he said. "It pains me to hear otherwise, especially on an auspicious occasion such as this."

His flaming globes momentarily flickered to Kotal Kahn, and the revenant was pleased to see his face reddening once more.

"_Nitolinilo_," he murmured towards the heavens. "I cannot apologise enough, General. If there is any way that I can make up for my slight, then I implore you to let me know."

If Liu Kang was hoping that Sonya would dump her soup over Kotal Kahn's head, then he was in for disappointment: instead, his former comrade's hardened visage gradually softened as she looked at the Osh-Tekk. The grip on her spoon relaxed.

"That will do, Emperor," she said, her tone surprisingly calm. "What's done is done. As Joh – I mean, _Mr_ Cage says, we were fortunate that our marriage lasted as long as it did, more so when we parted on mutual terms without making a soup sandwich out of it."

Here, she also ran her eyes around the faces at the table.

"So, I'd thank you all to leave it at that. Goodness knows there are far more pressing matters to attend to than the particulars of my love-life."

Kotal Kahn nodded firmly, taking her warning to heart; Reptile, on the other hand, threw a dirty look at her, as well as at Liu Kang.

Johnny also nodded.

"Yeah, like when the next course will be served," he said.

"That's hardly what I call a 'pressing matter'," commented Sonya, rolling her eyes.

"By my standards, it's practically a state of emergency. How 'bout it, Raimundo? Shall we go for Round Two? My body is literally ready for whatever you've got next on the menu."

"Have patience, Johnny," replied Raiden, both delighted and relieved at the change of subject (and, importantly, that everyone managed to emerge from the discussion unscathed). "As soon as everyone is finished with their starters, we can commence with the next meal. I hope the soup is to everyone's satisfaction thus far."

Murmurs of agreement rose around the table, while others maintained their silence. As if on cue, the sounds of spoons scraping against the bowls once again mingled with the music. Light chatter also broke out as everyone allowed themselves to relax. Refocusing on his soup, Johnny peeked at Cassie from the corner of his eye. He was troubled to see her absentmindedly poking at a wonton with her spoon.

"You okay, Cass?" he asked her softly.

"Yeah," was the mute reply. "I guess I wasn't ready to, you know, hear all that stuff about the divorce."

"I'm sorry, punkin. It mustn't have been nice to hear. _I _didn't help by putting in my two cents' worth, did I?"

"That two cents' worth wouldn't have come close to covering my funeral costs, that's for sure. Seriously, I was ready to die of embarrassment."

Johnny gently squeezed his daughter's wrist. "I'll make it up to you, I promise – you can kick my ass later if I don't. Now c'mon, you'd better eat your soup up before it gets cold. Don't want you to waste away like Ermac. Talk about a mummified Mozenrath, am I right?"

He paused, grinning.

"Your mother nearly called me "Johnny", did you hear? Sounds like we're getting the hang of this whole "getting along" thing. Maybe I'll get her to say my name before this night's over."

Cassie raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, if she was reading your chest tattoo out loud."

"One step at a time, sweetheart. One step at a time … I'd need to get my chest waxed first."

"_Daaad …_"

With another squeeze and a flash of his bright teeth, her father returned his attention to his soup.

Swallowing a sigh, Cassie glanced at Sonya; she was busy talking to Jax Briggs. She was the picture-perfect image of poise – it was as if the emperor had not brought up her and Johnny's relationship at all.

_Business as usual, never off-guard … just like it's always been._

But with a difference, and a glaringly obvious one at that …

"_The way he phrased it, he made it sound as if he were still married to her."_

… after all these years, Johnny Cage was still in love with Sonya Blade.

Yet the sergeant caught _herself_ off-guard completely when a new thought entered her mind:

_They mustn't get back together.  
_

* * *

"Want me to kick his ass for you, Sonya?"

Sonya looked at Jax with the barest hint of a smile. The question was soft-spoken, but it carried a measure of undeniable fury – the kind that was only ever incurred when the retired major felt that his friends and family were being threatened. Over the years they had known each other, he came to regard her as both.

"Who, Cage or the emperor?" she asked in reply.

"Honestly, I can take either one. The s*** they spouted from their dicktraps looked like it gave you a heart attack."

The general gave a hollow laugh. Stealing a glance at both Kotal Kahn and Johnny, her eyes then fell on Cassie. Staring at her for several seconds, taking note of her withdrawn manner, she shook her head.

"I appreciate the offer, Jax, but I'll let those two off for now – I don't want Cassie to get upset. No, let's just stick this dinner out and pray that it'll be over soon."

Jax shook his own head in wonder. "I don't know how you're holding it together like this, Sonya. I'd have gone off the moment the emperor asked about Cage, if I were you."

A sigh. "Believe me, it was hard not to."

Jax gave her a rueful smile.

"That makes two of us."

With that, he went back to eating the last of his soup. Sonya sighed inwardly.

_Thank God for you, Jax. If you can stand being in the same room as Ermac, then I can do the same with Cage and everyone else, right?_

Unbeknownst to Sonya, she would stand to be corrected later in the evening.

* * *

"Enjoying the soup, Ermac?"

Gulping down a spoonful of soup, Ermac found himself automatically looking up at Kenshi. As his eyes fell upon the smiling face of the Earthrealm swordsman, the souls within began to register their protests.

_What did we say about keeping our distance? Turn away at once._

A low chuckle issued forth from Kenshi's lips.

"Did you think that I would forget to check on you? I'll admit, I was a bit delayed, but at least you can't say that I didn't go back on my word."

Ermac's gaze narrowed.

"We are still in the same state as you had left us."

"And that would be?"

His gaze narrowed further at his blunt tone.

"We are sound of mind," he answered evenly. "Nothing troubles us whatsoever."

_Lies_, the souls within countered.

The construct fought back the groan on the tip of his tongue. _Be quiet. Speak not another word until –_

"Really?" Kenshi responded, sipping his wine. Dabbing his mouth with his napkin, he continued: "Well, if anything, it doesn't seem as if your appetite has been spoiled – you've practically finished your soup. Doesn't the Kahn feed you and your colleagues enough?"

Ermac frowned, displeased at the implication of his statement.

"Our emperor provides sufficiently for us and our comrades," he replied, his voice bordering on a growl. "We serve him, and he provides for us in turn. His hospitality is incomparable and unquestionable."

Kenshi dipped his head.

"I've no doubt that it is. Compared to his, uh, predecessor, Kotal Kahn is a welcome and decent change. But what I was trying to say was that you seem to have quite a hearty appetite. That was just poor phrasing on my part."

The Outworlder was not so sure if that was the case. However, he did sense genuine curiosity in his words. He relaxed somewhat, running a slender finger down the stem of his glass.

"We do not require sustenance from foods or beverages," he explained. "Regeneration provides us with the strength that we need. Our body undergoes this for extensive periods at a time."

"I see … so to speak. And yet you eat and drink anyway?"

Something akin to a smile appeared on Ermac's lips.

"Lack of nourishment aside, we cannot deny that we relish the taste and textures of edible goods. We consume them because we enjoy the experience. This soup dish, for example, proved to be exceptionally delectable. Fragrant and sweet on the tongue."

Kenshi chuckled again. "By the Elder Gods, I didn't think _you'd _be a food connoisseur, and a convincing one at that. If my son ever has trouble eating his vegetables, I'll call on you to kick him into gear."

Across the table, Takeda overheard his father and glared at him, his cheeks a-blush.

"I swear to God, I'm gonna tell Master Hasashi on you," he muttered darkly. "I'll ask him to burn your beard off."

"Then people will think I'm your older brother instead of your dad," was the cheerful reply. "Lovely idea, son. We'll see if anyone spots the difference the next time we go out together."

While poor Takeda spluttered out a few of his imaginative curses (albeit under his breath, as he remembered he was in a temple), Ermac cocked his head to the side.

"You seem to enjoy teasing him," he murmured. "Mercilessly, we might add."

The swordsman smirked. "Comes with being a father, although naysayers would say that it's part and parcel of my aforementioned charm."

_Charm … more like sheer roguery_, the souls within jeered.

Ermac pressed his fingers against his forehead as it suddenly began to throb.

_We said be quiet__–_

_**Try and make **__**us**__._

"Ermac? Is something the matter?" Kenshi's voice was full of concern as he sensed the construct's discomposure once more. "You seem out of sorts. If you'd like, I could –"

"No," the soul vessel cut him off hurriedly. Struggling to keep his head up straight, he added, "We merely have a headache. It must have been triggered by the wine. It will pass."

Kenshi opened his mouth to argue but was again interrupted, this time by the voice of Raiden: "If everyone is finished with their starters, then we can start clearing away the table. The appetisers will be served shortly afterwards."

At once, monks streamed in from the kitchen to collect the bowls and top up the guests' drinking glasses. As they did so, Kenshi focused on Ermac again. Behind his blindfold, his dulled eyes creased at the edges.

"A headache? Are _you_ certain that's all it is?"

Mentally cursing the damned swordsman's inquisitive nature, and earning another grating pulsation in his skull for his troubles, Ermac nodded.

"It will pass," he repeated. "Believe us when we say so, that's all we ask."

The edges creased further. "But I –"

"More wine, sir?"

By the time the swordsman waved the monk off, he was frustrated to find that the construct had turned away, his body shifted to his right as he directed his attention towards Kotal Kahn and his comrades. To his surprise, he could no longer sense the being's discomfort – it seemed to have disappeared completely, as Ermac said it would.

_An illusion, or truly the power of Shao Kahn's magic at work?_

A compelling thought. Then again, the soul collective was a compelling figure.

Kenshi grimaced, his senses overwhelmed by the fraught presence of animosity across the table. At the same time, Ermac instinctively balled his hand into a fist as he listened to the emperor.

_Very compelling indeed._

_But still no less dangerous …  
_

* * *

"Did you find the soup to your liking, Syzoth?"

"It was sufficient, Emperor," answered Reptile lukewarmly. "Nowhere near the quality of Outworld's soup dishes, that is for certain, but it cannot be denied that it was delectable to some degree."

Kotal Kahn chuckled. "I am sure Ermac would disagree with you – he seemed to enjoy it as much as I did. Am I correct in saying so, Ermac?"

The construct nodded quickly – _unusually _quickly. The Osh-Tekk, however, merely took it as a sign of enthusiasm, albeit unexpected.

"There you are, Syzoth. You are one against many in this matter. And Erron, what did – _oh_, for goodness sake, Erron, you barely even touched your food!"

Indeed, Erron Black's bowl appeared to be half-full, as there were three or four wontons still lying in it. Leaning back in his chair, the mercenary lazily stared up at the Kahn from the corner of eye. He tipped back a mouthful of wine.

"Like I said, Emperor, I don't eat prawns," he drawled after swallowing. "Nasty critters like that put me off my appetite."

"Do not let our hosts hear you say that. They might be offended."

"I think bringing up the general's love-life did the trick already."

Muttering something along the lines of "Just like a child" under his breath, the scarlet-cheeked Kahn turned away.

Across the table, Kung Jin – who overheard the exchange – looked at Erron smugly.

"Don't you like seafood, Black?" he crooned. "That's a shame. Fish _is_ brain food, after all … you could have done with some."

Erron shifted his gaze forward and stared daggers, arrows and spears at Jin. Then, his eyes flickered down to the monk's bowl, in which several wontons lay uneaten.

"You as well, if you actually _had _a brain," he snapped lowly, taking a long sip.

"Hmm? Sorry, Black, I wasn't sure if you were talking to me or to _yourself_ there."

Truth be told, Jin was not one for pork: although he was not restricted by the Shaolin monastery from eating meat, he preferred lamb and beef over pork any day. Besides, growing up in Chongqing, pork was a favoured ingredient in many upon many a dish at family gatherings – in other words, Jin got tired of pork very quickly. Thus, he avoided eating the prawn and pork wontons in his soup.

Not that Erron Black's picky ass needed to know that, of course, hence the sarcastic clapback.

The scowl on the former Earthrealmer's face was impressive after hearing it. One hand tightened around his gun, the other around his glass.

"Cheeky piece of s –"

"Uh uh, cowboy," chirred Jin, wagging a finger. "We're in a temple, remember? No swearing, unless you want your mouth washed out with soap … or with some wontons. Take your pick, 'cause I'm sure Raiden could arrange either one for you."

If Takeda had to read Erron's mind right now, he would surely blush, for every single vulgarity known to man filled the gunslinger's head as he glared at the smiling Shaolin monk. He would have let slip a few of these colourful obscenities (_Wontons be damned_), just to see that rosy smile turn upside-down …

_Thud-thud-thud-THUD!_

… when a heavy knock sounded at the door, echoing around the dining room like gunshots.

* * *

All at once, everyone at the table – including Smoke – looked up in the direction of the door as another round of knocking ensued.

Setting down his glass of wine and sitting up straight in his chair, Raiden – looking somewhat relieved yet hesitant at the same time – called out: "Enter!"

The brass handles turned, and the great door swung open. Standing to attention in the doorway was the Shaolin monk, Xue. His facial expression was difficult to read, although his eyes were filled with what appeared to be apprehension.

"Forgive my interruption, Lord Raiden," he declared, bowing his head, "but I am pleased to inform you and your guests that Grandmaster Kuai Liang has arrived at the Sky Temple."

A soft gasp escaped from Smoke's mouth.

_He's here? Kuai is _actually_ here?_

The thought alone was enough to send the vapour-haired revenant's heart into a flurry. Warmth burst upon his cheeks as if rays of sunlight caressed his skin. He barely felt Kitana's hand touching his arm. He did not even hear Johnny Cage saying to Cassie, "Oh my God, finally! It wouldn't be _Titanic _without the friggin' iceberg."

No. His dearest friend … his brother … the reward for all his suffering … was here, and nothing else mattered.

_Patience does indeed bring roses …_

"Excellent news," Raiden said, smiling a little as he got up. "He is just in time for the second course to be served. Please bring him in, Xue."

Smoke watched intently as the monk turned on his heels. A moment or so later, another figure appeared in the doorway, and his breath hitched in his throat at the sight of him.

_It's really you …_

He was tall, dark-haired and powerfully built, sculpted like a Grecian statue made of ice. The ensemble that he wore – a dark-grey, single-breasted suit reflective of modern Chinese design, with a navy-blue pocket square – did little to conceal the solid definition of his frame. From the neck up, his skin was a hearty shade of white. His bearded face, touched by lines of maturation and marred by a prominent scar, was no less faultless. A pair of eyes akin to lucent pools of frozen water regarded the other guests, while his lips were curled into a smile that Smoke knew all too well.

"Greetings, Lord Raiden," said Kuai Liang, placing a hand against his chest and bowing. "My apologies for the delay."

"Regardless, Grandmaster, I am just relieved that you were able to make it," replied Raiden with a bow of his own. "I trust you were able to rectify the matters that impeded your arrival?"

Kuai nodded. "Indeed. Everything has been resolved."

Hearing his voice, clear and deep, made Smoke's heart thump faster beneath his chest. He could not help but let a smile of his own form on his lips …

_Wait._

… only for it to turn completely upside-down when another suited figure appeared next to Kuai.

_Is that …?_

A figure with down-turned eyes whom Smoke recognised immediately.

_Sweet mother of the Elder Gods, no …_

One whom he was incredibly shocked to see standing beside the cryomancer, of all people.

_No __… **no!**_

The back of Smoke's chair crashed against the floor with a resounding _bang!_ as he jumped to his feet, giving everyone at the dining table a start. Along with the musicians, who had stopped playing, they watched in shock as the vapour-haired revenant rose to his full height, staring dead ahead at the two alarmed figures in the doorway.

When Kuai's gaze moved from Raiden and locked with that of the ashen individual at the table, those frozen pools seemed to melt.

"Tomas? Is that you?" he asked quietly.

Smoke said nothing. His burning globes flickered towards the second figure.

The Grandmaster's smile was bright. "Tomas, it _is _you –"

"Kuai."

He stopped, momentarily stunned. His voice – one that he remembered as warm, kind and calm … it was full of venom as he uttered his name. He watched as Smoke turned his attention back to him, utter confusion colouring his grey visage.

"Kuai," he worded slowly, his tone rising, "what is Scorpion doing here with you?"

* * *

**A/N**: Kuai and Hanzo are finally at the dinner – I was wondering what took them so long. XD

_Noconetzin_ = "My beloved child"; _Nitolinilo _= "I am tormented."

We're currently in the process of moving, hence why there was such a long delay between this chapter and the last. Also, I was feeling a little bit on the lazy side. Let me know if there are any specific characters that you would like to see interact (I know I was dying to have Kitana and Cassie, and Kenshi and Erron go at it).

**Guest #1**: Be sad or mad no more, my friend, 'cause they're finally here! :D I hope you found their fashionably late entrance to your satisfaction, along with the banter for Kenshi, Ermac, Erron and Jin. Gosh, I don't know how Jax is gonna calm down when Kenshi is too busy trolling his own son/trying to make friends with his rival. I'll be sure to include more bits about D'Vorah in the coming chapters. 'Til then, let's see where Subby, Scorpy and Smoke take us in the next chapter. Thank you always for the kind words!

**Guest** **#2**: XD I don't know where Emmanuel Macron came from, but yup, that's one of my official nicknames for Ermac now. XP

**Revenant Nonny**: It's the start of chaos, and goodness knows when it's gonna end. XP Thank you for the lovely review, you rock as always, and definitely give me a lot to think about. Bless Smoke, it's too bad he couldn't follow Kitana's advice for long. Especially now that Hanzo's in the building with them all, and with Coldilocks, too! (Ooh, Johnny is gonna have a field-day with this.)

Same here, even though I'm the one basically torturing Jax, Ermac and Takeda (with Kenshi doing the dirty work for me with his lame "cool dad" humour). I'm not sure how long Kenshi will manage to keep the peace, or if Ermac's going to get any better, but I can tell you that with Jax involved, it's just a volcano waiting to erupt at this point. Poor Takeda and Jacqui, they should've just stayed home. T_T I almost had Sonya do a spit-take and JC joking it up even more, but I'm pretty sure Jax and Cassie would kill me through the screen. XD Let's just say it's not the end of Ko-Ko making mistakes *stares at Kitana, Liu Kang and D'Vorah*. Second course is on the way, and it's inspired by our favourite fireman!

**Sarah**: Kuai and Hanzo have done hurried up, but poor Smoke sure as heck doesn't like it! Thank you, sweets, glad you loved reading it. :) Let's just hope that Kenshi's embarrassing ways don't get Takeda killed (I'll bet Jacqui would hunt him down if something happens to Tack). I have a few headcanons about Divvy and Ko-Ko (and the rest of the Outworld gang) that will be shared soon, so hold on to that thought! And I hope you liked the part with Sonya and JC!

A few more notes: the song playing in the "For Starters" portion is called _Dancing to Music Made on Sheng_, also by Lü Wencheng. Also, huge shout-out to MasterFran and nadillaandlaprasthefireandice for the line about the Tarkatan hordes invading the Sky Temple and for terming the phrase "Cage Family Treatment", respectively. Expect more Cage Family Treatment as the story goes on!

Reviews are welcome!

*~AI07~*


	15. An Appetiser Before Destruction I

**Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?**

**Chapter 15: An Appetiser Before Destruction I**

A deathly silence hung over the room. Nothing could be heard, save for the sound of the raindrops beating down on the roof-tiles, and the crackling of the candles as their flames whipped from side to side.

Sitting stock-still in their seats, everyone at the dining table continually switched their gazes between Smoke and Grandmaster Kuai Liang. Their facial expressions were that of pure and utter stupefaction as they waited for either man to say something … _anything_.

Smoke, however, ignored their stares; his heated eyes lingered on the Lin Kuei for a few seconds longer, taking in every immaculate detail with the intensity of a magnifying glass. They homed in on the unfamiliar scar – a jagged line over his right eye, slightly raised, and dark red like the juice drawn from an overripe cherry. It stuck out like a sore thumb against the otherwise pristine skin. There was no doubt in the vapour-haired revenant's mind that someone had purposefully mutilated Kuai's visage.

_Only _one_ person could be so malicious …_

With that thought, Smoke's gaze hardened as his eyes flickered once more to the man standing beside the cryomancer.

Standing at the same height as Kuai, it was hard to believe that he was none other than Scorpion – Quan Chi's lapdog and executioner, and the bane of both the older and younger Sub-Zeroes' existence. In place of his yellow garb and fearsome armour that Smoke was accustomed to seeing, he was clad in a black, single-breasted suit made of pure Jacquard wool. On his feet were black leather shoes that were polished to a shine. A gold silk tie hung around his neck, yet it was above the neck which concerned Smoke the most.

There was no ornate mask to obscure the man's face, which was also bearded and showed visible signs of ageing, particularly around the eyes. They were dark in colour – a far cry from how they used to crackle and burn like balls of fire – and marked by lines of strain. A strand of black hair, like a drop of ink falling from the nib of a calligrapher's pen, managed to resist being bundled up into its owner's mid-hanging bun, and was instead brushing against the side of his pinched lips.

Indeed, his entire countenance bore a pinched expression, one which tightened further as Smoke's glare narrowed. Curling his fingers into a ball, the revenant scowled.

"What is Scorpion doing here with you, Kuai?" he asked again without looking at his friend.

How quickly the fingers on his other hand curled into a ball as Kuai took a step forward, half-shielding the former wraith, whose eyes were cast down to the ground again. As for the Lin Kuei, his softened eyes took on a slight frosty edge.

"Master Hanzo Hasashi," he worded slowly yet firmly, "is here as my guest, Tomas."

The others watched as Smoke's face contorted into surprise.

"Your _guest_?" he spluttered in disbelief. "_Master _…?"

Kuai nodded. "For the past five years, the Lin Kuei and Shirai Ryu clans have counted each other as allies. I thought it prudent for Master Hasashi –" he glanced over his shoulder at the man in question, before turning his attention back to Smoke – "as leader of the Shirai Ryu, to accompany me on this auspicious occasion."

"Indeed, and it certainly is a pleasure to see you both here," said Raiden hurriedly, springing to life as he recovered from his stupor. He stepped towards them, saying, "You have not missed much, merely just the starters. Fortunately, the second course is about to commence."

The Grandmaster nodded again.

"Very well, Lord Raiden. I think I speak for Master Hasashi when I say that we are quite famished."

Once more, he looked at Hanzo, who lifted his gaze upwards. His pinched expression loosened somewhat as he returned Kuai's stare.

"I _do_ feel somewhat peckish, yes," he murmured, his voice unusually soft and slightly thick.

Seeing the little smile that Kuai directed at the Shirai Ryu clansman made a flabbergasted Smoke feel numb, both inside and out. Beneath his chest, his heart trembled like a bird caught in a snowstorm.

_What is happening? The Lin Kuei … siding with the Shirai Ryu? That is far beyond absurd!_

_And Kuai … allying himself with the likes of _Scorpion_? The one who killed Bi-Han in cold blood? The one who slayed Quan Chi and sealed my fate in the infernal Netherrealm? He who has caused untold misery for everyone, and yet he's here at _Kuai's _invitation?_

_This can't be true … it can't __**possibly **__…_

So caught up was Smoke in his stream of thought, that he did not feel the hands of Kung Lao – who had gotten up from his seat– grasping his shoulders and gently pushing down on them.

"Easy now, Smoke," Lao whispered in his compatriot's ear as he eased him into his seat (which was back on its legs, thanks to Johnny Cage). "That's it … there, stay seated. Now, do not let Scorpion's presence spoil your appetite."

Smoke did not respond. Instead, his attention remained fixed on the two latecomers, who followed Raiden to the table. They stopped beside the Thunder God as he paused at the top of the table. He nodded at the Shaolin musicians, who quickly took up their instruments and began playing a sprightly yet charming tune. Then, he motioned towards the table's occupants.

"Master Hanzo Hasashi, Grandmaster Kuai Liang," he declared, "before you take your seats, allow me to introduce your fellow guests for the evening."

Raiden gestured to the Earthrealmers on his right.

"Here we have General Sonya Blade; Jackson Briggs; Kung Jin; Takahashi Takeda; Specialist Jacqueline Briggs, Sergeant Cassandra Cage, Johnny Cage, and Takahashi Kenshi sitting opposite him."

Greetings issued forth from them; Johnny, on the other hand, smirked wildly at Kuai.

"At last, the Iceman cometh!" he proclaimed. "You running on Antarctic time or something, Subby? Or did global warming break your body clock and make you late?"

"And fashionably so," piped up Kenshi, grinning in Hanzo's direction, and earning himself an eye-roll in return.

Kuai also rolled his eyes, albeit good-naturedly. "And good evening to you as well, Johnny. I trust that you will be on your best behaviour tonight, especially now that we are here?"

Before the actor could make his witty reply, Raiden then gestured to the Outworlders on his left, saying:

"This is Kotal Kahn, emperor of Outworld. Next to him are his guests – Syzoth, Erron Black and Ermac."

Reptile clenched his jaw as he stared up at the clansmen (it clenched even more so as he heard that loudmouth Earthrealmer hiss, "Oh, so _that's _who Syzoth is! Don't know if that's an improvement or not, though"); Erron grunted out an indecipherable greeting; Ermac dipped his chin in silent acknowledgement.

As for Kotal Kahn, his countenance bore a frown as he studied the two men. Looking at Kuai, he again cast his mind back to the night of Shinnok's attempted invasion of Earthrealm: the Grandmaster and his posse of warriors were a relentless lot, and the Osh-Tekk was not ready to forget – or forgive – their actions (_No matter how articulate the man speaks … although his disdain for Mr Cage's antics, I can appreciate_). However, there was something about Kuai's companion that struck a chord within him …

"Master Hasashi," he murmured aloud, staring straight at Hanzo. "That revenant called you "Scorpion" just now … yet I recall the Netherrealm sorcerer, Quan Chi, once having a servant called Scorpion, too. Could it be that _you_ and Scorpion are one and the same?"

"Ah s***, here we go again," Cassie mumbled into her drinking glass.

For a moment, Hanzo's face blanched in the light of the crackling candles. His eyes widened, and his mouth parted by a few millimetres. Alarmed, Kuai and Raiden were about to ask him if he was alright, when the colour suddenly returned to his cheeks, his eyes relaxed, and he opened his mouth wider to speak.

"I am no longer the entity known as Scorpion, Emperor," he answered, his deep voice echoing around the dining room. "That is a fragment of my past which I have gladly buried, and I have no interest in letting it re-emerge."

Kotal Kahn raised a challenging eyebrow. However, sensing the tension around the table, and the faint air of finality from the Shirai Ryu, he was wise enough to back down.

"I understand, Master Hasashi," he said, nodding. "I will make sure not to bring it up again."

On the other side of the table, however, Smoke did not care to make the same promise.

Finally, Raiden gestured to the far end of the table. "And of course, you are familiar with Kitana, Liu Kang, Kung Lao and Smoke – er, Tomas."

Four pairs of blazing eyes stared hard at the clansmen. The heat of their collective gazes was enough to make Hanzo bristle inwardly.

"It has been too long since we last saw you both," said Kitana, raising her chin in a haughty manner. "Far too long to count, give or take a few years."

From under her lashes, she regarded Hanzo with a knowing smile.

"Although I understand it was _you_ who delivered our dinner invitation two days' ago, _Master _Hasashi," she said, almost purring as his title rolled off her tongue. "Nightwolf told us. A pity that you did not come to greet us at the palace."

Liu Kang nodded.

"Indeed," he said. "We would have welcomed you back with, ah, open arms."

A shiver sliced through Hanzo's body, making his face tauten. As his eyes drew away from the couple and met that of Smoke's – which soldered with the intensity of molten magma – his skin pulled uncomfortably across the bones, which all but threatened to burst through.

_Be calm, Hanzo. Do not let … let … argh …_

Without thinking, Hanzo took a small step backwards – unnoticed by all, except Kuai, Kenshi and Raiden. The cryomancer gently placed his hand on the back of the Shirai Ryu's right elbow, the coolness of his fingers penetrating the jacket material; the swordsman, no longer grinning, sat up in his chair, grabbing the armrests as if he was ready to leap up; as for the Thunder God, his disconcerted eyes flickered once more to Jin.

Swallowing a gulp, the Shaolin monk, too, sat up in his chair and cleared his throat.

"Raiden, don't you think it's time to serve the appetisers before they get cold?" he asked. "I'm sure we're all quite eager to find out what the next dish is gonna be."

"Yes, you are quite right, Jin," Raiden practically exclaimed. To the clansmen, he said: "Why don't you take your seats, and then we can proceed to eat. I think you will find this meal quite to your liking, Master Hasashi."

"At this rate, we'll probably only get to dessert after midnight," Takeda whispered to Jacqui.

With an outstretched arm, Raiden indicated the two vacant chairs between Kenshi and Lao. Prying his elbow out of Kuai's grasp and taking a deep breath, Hanzo continued forward, keeping his distance from the Outworlders' seats, and avoiding the others' watchful eyes. Kuai was about to follow him, when Raiden touched his shoulder, keeping him on the spot.

"What of your warriors, Grandmaster?" he whispered under his breath.

"Stationed inside and outside the Sky Temple," Kuai answered very quietly. "On my command, they will quell any possible unrest."

"Good. That offers me much relief. But I must ask you: what is it that delayed you and Master Hasashi?"

A soundless sigh. "I am not at liberty to discuss that, Lord Raiden."

"Grandmaster, I –"

"With all due respect, it would be sensible to leave the matter alone. For now, it would be best for us to concentrate on this dinner in the event that something gets out of hand."

Raiden felt a sliver of confidence fleeing with the sigh passing his lips. He released Kuai's shoulder.

"Very well, Grandmaster, I will do what you ask."

Kuai offered his host what looked like a small smile before following Hanzo.

Raiden watched them intently, struggling to keep his lips from frowning.

_Something is not right. This is not the Grandmaster's way at all. And I do not know where to begin with Master Hasashi's abnormal behaviour …_

The heavens above felt the Thunder God's beseeching eyes on them once more.

_Hear me, Elder Gods: now that everyone is gathered, grant me the strength to withstand the next two hours, for all that is good and sacred in this realm and beyond._

The only answer he received was the crash of thunder in the distant mountains.

* * *

"You're late."

These were the words that greeted Hanzo's ears the moment he sat down in his chair. He had silently thanked the Elder Gods that he was seated next to Kenshi, as indicated by the overturned card on the plate, which simply read _Hanzo Hasashi_. Being placed near the revenants was already too close comfort (_Raiden, what were you thinking?_), but to sit _next_ to them would have been unbearable.

_Not that Kung Lao would have given me much trouble. But the other three …_

"_We would have welcomed you back with, ah, open arms."_

He barely managed to contain his shudder.

_Calm yourself, Hanzo._

_At least the benefit of Raiden's seating arrangements means I have Kenshi close by._

_And Kuai as well …_

But the moment Kenshi opened his mouth, the Shirai Ryu immediately took back his thanks and mentally cursed the Thunder God to filth.

"I see that wine, much like amazake, fails to temper your tongue," he muttered, grimacing at the swordsman on his right.

Setting down his beverage, Kenshi smirked at him.

"Does this mean that you don't want to hear my compliment about your outfit?"

If Kuai did not choose this very second to take his place next to Hanzo, he would have certainly let loose an ear-burning remark about Kenshi's tongue. Instead, like his Lin Kuei counterpart, he looked across the table and nodded towards his fellow guests in greeting (save for the revenants). When his eyes fell upon Takeda, the younger man was grinning.

"I think this is the first time I've ever been to an event where _you're _the one who's late instead of _me_, Master Hasashi," he remarked.

Hanzo could not help but smile at his chujin.

"To quote your favourite phrase, better late than never," he replied.

Takeda chuckled despite the faint burst of warmth in his cheeks.

"I was worried that you weren't gonna make it at all, Master Hasashi. What kept you and the Grandmaster so long?"

"Precisely what _I _would like to know," interjected Kenshi, a hint of seriousness embedded in his tone. His blindfold creased at the bridge of his nose as he focused on his friend.

Hanzo hesitated. Before he could say anything, however, Kuai suddenly piped up:

"I'm afraid it was _my_ fault for our being late. I was supposed to meet Master Hasashi at the Shirai Ryu Temple so that we could arrive here together, but I had some issues getting ready and ran over time."

"Why, did Frost freeze your penguin suit 'cause she didn't get invited?" snarked Johnny, overhearing their conversation.

Kuai shrugged his shoulders. "I will admit, Frost _did _have a hand in our delay. It was almost enough for me to consider not coming at all, so let's just leave it at that."

Hanzo raised his eyebrows at Kuai; Kenshi did the same.

"Interesting," he said, dragging out the syllables as he brought his glass to his lips again.

In Hanzo's mind, however, the swordsman's voice reverberated like the shrill chimes of a bell:

_Very interesting, indeed. And while we're on the subject, care to tell me what __**really **__delayed you two?_

The Shirai Ryu wearily glanced at him from the corner of his eye.

_Kuai speaks the truth, my friend_, the swordsman heard him think. _His words are not lies, as you are so crudely implying._

If Kenshi's blindfold was a blade, its edges would be cutting deeper and deeper into the skin on the bridge of his nose, as his dulled eyes narrowed further behind the material.

_Uh huh. I'd wager that Frost would strongly disagree with you. Come now, Hanzo, what happened before you arrived? Did you run into trouble at the Shirai Ryu Temple? Are you hurt in any way?_

Hanzo's top teeth dug painfully into his inner lip. The skin on his elbow tingled.

_Just my head, if your badgering me is anything to go by._

Kenshi's mouth curved downwards.

_Hanzo, please, I only wish to help. If Kuai was telling the truth, then I wouldn't be going on like this. But I can't help feeling that something's amiss. You'd let me know if that's the case, wouldn't you?_

The sigh of his friend, resounding in his mind like a howl of wind, left him cold.

_Everything is fine, Kenshi. At least, everything is fine __**now**__. I –_

"You are awfully quiet, Hanzo. Trying to guess what the appetiser might be, I assume?"

Drawn out of his thoughts, Hanzo turned to his left: Kuai returned his stare, a faint smile on his lips. Somehow, his crystalline eyes managed to exude warmth that belied his wintry form.

It was not the first time Hanzo had seen this …

"Raiden said you will like this next meal," Kuai stated. "Have you any idea what it could possibly be?"

_If eyes are windows to the soul, then surely the warmth there comes straight from his heart._

_Trying your hand at praise poetry, Hanzo? Now _that _is quite unusual._

Attempting to tuck the loose strand of hair behind his red-tipped ear, the Shirai Ryu felt his lips perking up into a little smile of his own.

"I think I want to be surprised, Kuai," he answered softly.

The Lin Kuei tilted his head to the side, the warmth now radiating from his entire visage.

"As Johnny would say in his films, the night is still young."

* * *

_I can't believe this is happening … this just _can't _be happening!_

Such thoughts ran rampant through Smoke's mind as he watched, and listened to, the clansmen's exchange. Seeing Kuai giving all his attention to the former wraith – hearing him speak to the other man with such gentleness – made the fiery embers in his eyes burn. Beneath the table, his ashen fingers dug deep into the material of his pant-legs, which curled into his palms as his hands became fists.

_What does Kuai think he is doing?! Why does he concern himself with Scorpion? How can he stand to treat this … this damned, undeserving fiend of hell with such kindness?_

The fists tightened, and the embers burned brighter.

_Kuai, _můj všechno_, have you forgotten that _I _am here?_

His heart lurched beneath his chest as the Lin Kuei's smile grew bigger. Brighter. Warmer.

_Your smile … I have waited 20 years to see you smile at me like that._

A burst of heat exploded within his core as his eyes raked over those lips. And oh, how fast it spread as he imagined what those lips would feel like against –

_Wait, __**no**__._

Feeling a blush rising to his cheeks, Smoke stared down into his lap, trying to reign in his thoughts. After several seconds or so, he peered up from under his lashes, for a moment hoping that Kuai would be looking in his direction.

Alas for Smoke, the cryomancer still only had eyes – and that smile – for Scorpion.

His heart lurched once again, leaving behind a dull ache that could be felt with every heartbeat.

_What spell does he cast on you, Kuai?_

Whatever it was, it was at this precise moment – when the monks streamed out of the kitchen, carrying the appetisers on their trays – that Smoke made a promise to himself:

_You might have escaped the Netherrealm, Scorpion …_

… _but tonight, I will make your life a living hell._

* * *

**A/N**: Geez, Raiden is really taking forever with those appetisers, hey? XP

_Můj všechno _= "My everything."

Between moving, returning to Tumblr, and general laziness, it took me forever to get this chapter going, so my apologies once again for making you guys wait. But at last, everyone is at the dinner together! It can only go so well ... we hope. ^-^;;

**LoveLovers**: Thank you, sweets! As you can see, I definitely took my time in updating this fic. X'3 And it makes me so happy hearing that you liked the chapter (hearing it called "wonderful" made me smile!). Oh yes, Ko-Ko definitely dug his grave, and very deep, too. And I've got a feeling that he and Sonya are not finished with each other yet (just wait 'til the revenants get dragged into the drama).

Poor Smoke, indeed. T_T I hope you found his, Hanzo's and Kuai's interactions to your liking (let me know if you did or didn't). There'll definitely be more between these three, especially now that Smoke's all out to get Hanzo. Same for Cassie and Kitana – look out for their interactions soon! :)

**Guest**: Hope your fingers aren't too sore. XD And thank you for the always fabulous reviews! I'm sorry that there wasn't any Cage Family Treatment moments here, but I promise to feature more of them in the later chapters. And still Kenshi continues his trolling ways – Lord alone knows that Hanzo and Ermac need all the hugs for dealing with him.

I highly doubt Erron will calm down anytime soon, but it'll be fun watching him trying (and failing) not to. As for Smoke, he'll get plenty of moments with Hanzo; the D'Vorah headcanons will get some focus as well. Watch this space, hun! ;)

**Sarah**: Thank you so much, your reviews always make me smile and laugh! ^-^ And yup, poor Smoke, bless his soul. As you can see, Kuai isn't very good at explaining things (I wonder why?). As I said above, Ko-Ko and Sonya are not finished with each other yet, even if it means dragging Johnny, Cassie and the revenants into the whole drama (I'll definitely be expanding on Cassie's character in the coming chapters, so hold on!).

Yes, why not both? XP Hopefully if there's more banter between those four, we can have Erron and Kenshi trading a few barbs and dumb remarks. Jin still has to be the obligatory sass-hole, though.

A few more notes: the song playing in this chapter is called _Reunion Over the Milky Way _by Lü Wencheng. The chapter was supposed to include a section with Kung Lao, but that's what the next chapter will have to be for, I suppose (in the meantime, feel free to drown in all these Smoke, Hanzo and Kuai-related feels).

Also, I'm this close to deciding to watch _MK11_'s Story Mode on YouTube, despite being forever salty about some story changes (_*cough* _that Jin-being-retconned-into-Lao's-nephew thing _*cough_*) and missing characters on the roster. Ah, feck it. X')

Reviews are welcome!

*~AI07~*


	16. An Appetiser Before Destruction II

**Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?**

**Chapter 16: An Appetiser Before Destruction II**

_Poor Smoke._

From across the dining table, Kung Lao stared at Smoke with a mixture of weariness and pity. Seeing him glare at Scorpion and Sub-Zero – glowering for all he was worth at Scorpion in particular – made the behatted revenant feel a sliver of sorrow for his compatriot. Clearly, the former wraith's presence disturbed Smoke, and would continue to do so. For his sake, and perhaps even that of Scorpion's, Lao hoped that Smoke would not try anything extreme that could get him into trouble.

_He does not need to make himself any more miserable than he already is. I suppose I could offer to swap seats with him – that would surely mollify his mood._

But Lao quickly dismissed the idea from his mind.

_Hell forbid that _I_ should sit next to Johnny Cage for the rest of the evening._

Sighing inwardly, Lao watched as the student monks set down bowls around the table and refilled the guests' glasses. His eyes then shifted to near the top of the table, where Kung Jin sat watching as a cheeky-looking monk topped up his drink.

"That better be rosé, Kai," he heard Jin say with a chuckle. "You want to get me into trouble?"

The monk grinned. "Who at the academy doesn't?"

"You and everyone else who's still stuck drinking water and fruit juice."

A faint smile crossed Lao's lips. His cousin's wit was not unlike his own – in his years at the Wu Shi Academy, the former Shaolin monk was well-known among his peers for his razor-sharp sense of humour. However, his elders were quick to view it as "an impetuous streak of immaturity, borne of a frivolous attitude quite unlike your ancestor's."

The shadow of a frown quickly replaced his smile.

_One of the reasons why I was not chosen to fight for Earthrealm's honour at the tournament all those years ago –_

He shook his head.

_No, I cannot dwell on my own grievances. I must focus on Jin. He is my main concern right now._

Staring at his kinsman for a few seconds longer – his gaze sweeping over his features, from his eyes, dark and golden like a tiger's eye gemstone, to the light freckles dusted across his slightly full cheeks – Lao marvelled once more at the thought that this young man was once a gurgling infant in his arms, and a fussy one at that.

_I will never forget the time he kicked up a huge row: he burst into tears after he tripped over his feet and fell, all because he couldn't keep up with me while I walked._

_And look at him now: well-read, diplomatic, astute as they come …_

… _so much wasted potential._

Turning to the head of the table, his eyes falling upon Raiden, the revenant's frown darkened further. It did not escape his attention how the Thunder God looked to Jin to speak up when the clansmen arrived, nor how his cousin readily obliged him with a suggestion about the appetisers. It was akin to seeing a ventriloquist manipulating its puppet, flaunting his authority (and not least his effrontery) in the guise of a hapless mouthpiece without fearing any repercussions.

_Is that how you see him, Raiden? A puppet? Just another one of your expendable Shaolin warriors?_

_Is … is that how you saw _me _…?_

Fire and ice ran down Lao's spine as these notions filled his head. Not even the enticing aroma emanating from the bowl that had been placed in front of him could alleviate his animosity. Looking back at Jin before focusing once more on Raiden – who for the umpteenth time drew everyone's attention by clearing his throat – Lao felt both the heat and the chill intensifying as he thought:

_I won't let you endanger Jin, Raiden. Not you, nor the Shaolin monks._

_When this evening ends, _táng di _will be free.  
_

* * *

"The second course," Raiden proclaimed once the music and chatter had died down, "is Agedashi tofu in _tentsuyu _broth. Five years ago, I had the pleasure of spending a day at the Shirai Ryu Temple in Japan when I first tasted this dish. Do you remember that day, Master Hasashi?"

Hanzo Hasashi nodded. "It was not long after the Shirai Ryu and Lin Kuei clans forged an alliance. A week, perhaps."

"Indeed. I had called at the temple after I learnt about this turn of events, and I was treated to this divine meal. I came away from that visit with immense satisfaction, in that I was assured in the knowledge that the two clans were no longer at odds, and because I was able to get the recipe for the tofu as well. I hope you all will enjoy it as much as I do."

"I'll say I will," remarked Takahashi Takeda, picking up a spoon as the music began to play again. He looked hungrily at the three rectangular tofu cubes, which were fried, topped off with daikon, chopped spring onions and white sesame seeds, and sitting steadily in a splash of amber-brown broth. "This is one of my favourite dishes."

Jacqui Briggs raised her eyebrows. "Is that so?"

"You bet. I live for Agedashi tofu. Growing up at the Shirai Ryu Temple, it was mainly reserved for special occasions like holidays, or when we had guests like Raiden dropping by. It's a real treat. Have you had it before, Jacqui?"

"Can't say that I have, although it looks pretty tasty."

"Try it. I know you're going to enjoy it. If not … well, I've got some room for more."

Jacqui smiled at his exuberance (and bit back a chuckle as she heard Cassie Cage muttering, "Yeah, in that fat ass of yours."). Ever since Johnny Cage put their team together more than two months ago, it did not take the specialist too long to be drawn to the telepath's endearing – if not adorable – personality. His soft-spoken speech, his down-to-earth approach and his warm, accommodating attitude made for a pleasant change from Cassie's brashness and Jin's piss-poor temperament. She enjoyed his company, took delight in their playful exchanges here and there, and appreciated his attempts to defend her from Jin's jibes about her father.

_Aaaand I s'pose his looks are a bit of a plus, too._

After Shinnok's defeat, Jacqui knew she wanted whatever it was that she and Takeda shared to become so much more. Recuperating from their battle at the Sky Temple, they spent a week together at a charming guesthouse in Venice Beach, California (courtesy of Johnny, of course). During that time, soaking up the sun, sipping on umbrella drinks at the poolside, and sharing tidbits from their childhoods were the order of the day. Needless to say, Takeda found it difficult to talk openly about his mother, Suchin, and his life at the Shirai Ryu Temple without his father to care for him; likewise, it was not easy for Jacqui to divulge about the demons that came with Jax's revenant past. They were both far from telling each other everything, but the precious fragments they were able to offer each other were heard with patient ears, absorbed with open minds, and appreciated with tender hearts.

Come the night, however, the cool air would drive them into each other's arms, with soft words swapped for equally soft kisses and touches. The hammock next to the pool, big enough to hold two people, was the perfect setting for their cosy rendezvous.

_Who can say that they had their first kiss in a hammock? Not that Takeda will admit it, though; if Cassie or Jin knew how he fell out of the damn thing and landed face-first in the pool, they'll never let him forget it._

Although they progressed no further than kisses and cuddles, Jacqui and Takeda left the guesthouse stronger in health – and more taken with one another – than ever before. It did not escape their team-mates' attention that they were now officially dating … nor did this fact escape the attention of their fathers.

_At least Mr Takahashi is chilled about our relationship. So is Mom, and she's only met Takeda two or three times. But Dad … geez, the way he carried on about it after I told him, you would've thought I was dating __**Ermac**__. He nearly blew up the farm when he found out that Takeda was with me in Venice Beach. My God, he was halfway out the door to hunt him down before Mom dragged him back inside._

_Hmph. If Dad had his way, I'd be single like Aunt Sonya … _

"C'mon, Jacqui, better eat up before it gets cold."

Takeda's voice cut through the military woman's thoughts. She could tell from his bowl that he had already eaten his first tofu cube, and the goofy grin plastered across his face told her that he enjoyed it immensely. Flashing him a grin of her own, she used her spoon to scoop up a cube and a generous quantity of broth. Examining it at different angles, Jacqui then popped it into her mouth. The outer shell was deliciously crispy, while the tofu itself practically melted on her tongue. As for the broth, it was rich and sweet, complementing the tofu's creamy texture. A soft sigh of satisfaction issued forth from the back of her throat after she swallowed.

"Sounds as if you liked it," remarked Takeda.

Jacqui looked at him with shining eyes.

"Never mind curried noodle-soup," she said. "The day you learn how to make this dish, Takeda, is the day I'll marry you."

The specialist did not mean for her words, innocent though they were, to be heard, but clearly the Elder Gods were not on her side tonight.

At that precise moment, Jax Briggs was taking a small bite of tofu; upon hearing his daughter's words ringing around the dining room, however, his eyes bulged, he swallowed the wrong way and erupted into a full-blown coughing fit. Pausing in their eating, everyone watched in alarm as the coughs racked his body, forcing him to drop his spoon and grip the edge of the table as he tried to gasp for air.

"Dad, are you okay?" cried Jacqui, nearly halfway out of her seat; Takeda followed suit, albeit with fear flashing across his features.

Between Sonya Blade and a wary Jin slapping his back, Jax managed to splutter in response:

"What – _ack!_ – the hell – _snort!_ – do you mean – _harrumph!_ – married?! You're – _haack!_ – joking, right? _Huurumph_ – _hack_!"

Jacqui slumped back down, pulling Takeda back into his seat as she did so.

"Geez, only _you _would make a big deal over nothing," she muttered, almost growling.

Johnny snorted.

"It wouldn't be Jax if he wasn't," he snarked.

"_Hack!_ Shut your – _hocka!_ – mouth, Cage."

Across the table, Takahashi Kenshi merely grinned.

"Nothing? I think it sounds like a marvellous idea, Jacqui," he chirped. "It would be an absolute delight to welcome you to our family … plus it'll give my son extra motivation to improve his cooking skills."

Blissfully taking little notice of her and Takeda's flushed faces, as well as another round of Jax's wheezes ("Damn it, Jax, get it together – how the hell does Vera deal with your smoker's cough, anyhow?" she heard Sonya grumble), Jacqui watched as Kenshi turned to a bewildered-looking Hanzo.

"You must teach him the recipe," he said. "If anyone is an expert at making Agedashi tofu, it's _you_."

The Shirai Ryu groaned. "By the Elder Gods, I did not want to get involved in this conversation …"

Beside him, Kuai Liang chuckled.

"To be frank, I wouldn't mind learning the recipe as well," he stated.

Hanzo looked at his Lin Kuei counterpart, his irritation quickly melting away. What could best be described as a slightly demure expression took its place. "Is that so?"

"Indeed. I was quite sorry to have missed the starters, but this appetiser made up for it twice over. Very filling and utterly gratifying."

Hanzo said nothing, although the corners of his mouth seemed to perk up somewhat as he brought his wine glass to his lips.

Raiden, who was more than keen to steer away from the subject of Jacqui and Takeda's relationship for their sake and Jax's dignity (_If Jax must cough anymore_, he thought, _he will stand to lose a lung, if not both, and that would be enough to put one off one's appetite_), put on his warmest smile as he glanced at the clansmen.

"I am more than glad to hear how well the second course is being received," he said. "Emperor, are you also finding the food to your satisfaction?"

Despite his reluctance, Kotal Kahn had to agree with Kuai Liang's earlier assessment of the food. Judging from the near empty bowls of Reptile, Ermac and even the fastidious Erron Black (who moved his wine glass to the side in case the retired major could sputter all over it), he was sure that they would agree with the Grandmaster, too.

"Yes, it is certainly on par with the quality of the first course," he declared. "I can certainly see this dish, along with the soup, being served in the banquet hall of my palace in Outworld."

As the emperor uttered these words, Kitana and Liu Kang grimaced for all the world to see from the opposite end of the table: the tips of the former's manicured fingers appeared ready to pierce the bowl of her wine glass, while the latter's hand visibly tightened around the handle of his spoon, making the tofu cube that it carried tremble for but a brief moment.

_Yikes. They look as pissed as your dad_, Jacqui heard Takeda's voice ringing in her mind, _but a hundred times worse. And I highly doubt that your dad will take __**that **__as a compliment._

They were not the only ones who noticed the couple's sour countenances – Johnny, always far from being subtle, cocked his head at them.

"What's the matter, Brangelina?" he asked very loudly, drawing everyone's attention at once. "Did someone slip a lemon inside your tofu or something?"

Kitana rolled her eyes at him in contempt before they laid themselves on Kotal Kahn.

"_Your _palace?" she said, each syllable laced with a metallic edge. "Then clearly you must be referring to the palace in Z'Unkahrah – which, may I remind you, served as _my _home long before _you_ took over the throne, Ko'atal."

The air suddenly became heavy with tension after she uttered these words. The Earthrealmers, Outworlders, Netherrealmers and even the Shaolin musicians exchanged looks before switching their goggling gazes between the former Outworld princess and the Osh-Tekk, who stared dead ahead at her with wide eyes.

Then, a small sigh escaped Kotal Kahn's mouth. He set down his spoon.

"You are correct, Kitana – it _was _your home," he calmly replied. "It has been many years since you have set foot in Outworld, let alone the palace, but I can assure you that there have been changes for the better, particularly in the wake of your sister's rule."

Kitana's eyes flashed with the intensity of sparks that could ignite a forest fire. Hairline cracks threatened to appear beneath her nail-tips as she pushed them harder against the glass.

"Mileena was _never _my sister," she rumbled lowly. "She was merely a vile by-product of my being, created to serve the fancies of my false father and nothing more."

The Kahn raised his brows, but he dipped his head.

"My apologies. I will not forget that."

"I won't allow you to," was the dark response.

Beside the emperor, Reptile issued a sound that was a cross between a growl and a hiss.

"You would do well not to hound the Kahn, Kitana," he said, looking directly at her. "In the last five years, he has done more for Outworld and its inhabitants than Mileena has ever done during the entirety of her rule. If not for his actions that led to her deposition, the empire would be crippled beyond repair. He has certainly earned the right to sit upon the throne that Mileena and Shao Kahn once occupied."

As Reptile spoke, Kotal Kahn noticed the sceptical looks that appeared upon the faces of the Earthrealmers, mainly that of Sonya and the four emissaries. Indeed, the general's visage took on a familiar rigidity, enhancing the sharpness of her features. Feeling his complexion grow rosy once more, he cleared his throat.

"That is enough, Syzoth –"

But his words were cut short when Liu Kang sat up straight in his seat and opened his mouth, his tone aggravatingly smooth:

"Earned the right, Reptile? I think you will find that if there's anyone who has earned the right to rule – no, _deserves_ to rule – Outworld, then Kitana certainly cannot be discounted."

Kotal Kahn frowned, indignation overcoming him. "We are not discounting anyone –"

"_Jin!_"

Raiden's abrupt and air-piercing cry of his name nearly made Jin – who was sipping on his rosé as he listened to the Outworlders and Netherrealmers's exchange, which ceased immediately – choke and spit it back out into his glass. Gulping it down painfully, the Shaolin monk, along with the rest of the guests, turned to the Thunder God, whose bright smile did little to disguise the desperate expression etched on his face.

"Yes, Raiden?" answered Jin, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"Jin, I've just remembered something that you told me earlier today," declared Raiden in a high-pitched voice. "You said that you wanted to speak to Kotal Kahn about perusing the palace library in Outworld for research purposes, did you not?"

Except he had not, of course. The bowman gulped again as his eyes locked with the burning pair belonging to Kotal Kahn.

_Way to put me on the friggin' spot, Raiden. Again._

"Uh … yeah, I did," he replied slowly and self-assuredly. "All the knowledge that I possess about Outworld, I gained from the Shaolin archives at the Wu Shi Academy, where I undertook my training. But it would be an honour and a privilege to expand my knowledge further by examining the literary works that you painstakingly preserved, Emperor. With your permission, they would also make fine additions to the Shaolin archives so that future generations of warriors may learn about the wonders of Outworld, too."

Kotal Kahn glanced at a bemused-looking Reptile, and the two of them peered at Kitana and Liu Kang. All their mouths were pursed into frowns and their eyes were narrowed. The message that passed between them was clear: _We are nowhere near finished discussing this matter._

Then, the emperor turned his attention back to Jin. His face, now soft and smiling, was upturned in a regal manner.

"An excellent idea," he stated. "I would be delighted to open the doors of the palace library to you, Jin, and possibly to your brethren as well. Perhaps you and I could discuss it in further detail over the next meal?"

Jin put on what he hoped was a convincing smile. "Thank you, Kotal Kahn, I look forward to doing just that."

"It seems as if everyone is finished with their meals, so we can commence with serving the third course," said Raiden, speaking quite normally again. "I trust that everyone has room to eat more?"

Jax lay a hand over his belly.

"Dang, after that whole coughing session, I think I could go straight to the main course," he muttered.

Johnny Cage's grin could scare the Cheshire Cat. "We'll get there eventually, big guy – think of this as practice for Jacqui and Takeda's wedding reception."

Jacqui rubbed her forehead in frustration as her father's coughs once again exploded around the dining room just as the monks came in to collect their bowls. Paying little mind to Johnny's cackling, Sonya's grumbling, and the retired major's cursing heatedly under his breath in-between his wheezes, she glanced at Takeda – with a face as red as tomatoes, he whined aplenty to Hanzo, all the while glaring at a clearly unbothered Kenshi. Sighing, her eyes fell upon the revenants: Liu Kang and Kitana spoke in hushed whispers to each other, the latter's hand stroking the former's forearm.

Then, Jacqui's eyes wandered to Kung Lao, and she was surprised to see an incredibly dark look crossing his face. Following his heated gaze, she found herself staring at Raiden.

By the time Jacqui turned back to Lao, his face was void of any rage; a cool expression graced his features instead. It was as if nothing troubled him whatsoever.

The specialist bit the inside of her cheek.

_Guess my Dad's not the only one we need to worry about tonight._

_S***, another trip to Venice Beach wouldn't be so bad right now …  
_

* * *

"Excuse me, sir?"

Smoke looked up, finding himself staring into the face of a student monk. "Yes, what is it?"

The monk gulped. "Your bowl, sir … you haven't finished your food."

The vapour-haired revenant glanced downwards at his bowl, in which three cubes of tofu lay uneaten, while the broth had long since grown cold. Shrugging his shoulders, he looked back up, saying:

"So? I did not care to eat it."

Across the table, Kuai Liang looked at him with creased brows.

"Are you not hungry, Tomas?" he asked.

Those crystalline pools, flecked with concern, were not enough to douse the fire that emanated from Smoke's orbs.

"I did not care to eat it," he repeated firmly. "I am ready to move onto the next meal."

To the monk, he said in an affected voice that was loud enough for those seated close to him to hear: "You can take my bowl, please."

The monk gulped again. "Would you like me to put the leftovers aside for you, sir? In case you change your mind?"

"_**No!**_"

The intensity of Smoke's response was enough to make everyone at the table fall silent. Next to Kuai, Scorpion turned away from the swordsman's son to look at the revenant. His face was pinched in the candlelight, darkened only by shades of disquiet.

Scowling at him, Smoke lifted his tofu-laden bowl off the table and set it down forcefully on the astonished monk's tray. In a harsh timbre, he hissed:

"Take this food and do with it what you will. Feed it to some stray dogs if you must … that's all this food is suitable for."

Silence.

It was a piercing silence that managed to drown out the monk's scuttled footsteps, the music, the snapping of the candles and the merciless raindrops outside. Shocked gasps and sharp breaths were swallowed up by the dense quiet that enveloped the entire room. At nearly each place at the table, dumbfoundedness decorated the guests' countenance.

But Smoke paid no heed to them. No, they were the least of his concerns, or lack thereof.

Instead, he contented himself with taking a sip of wine, smirking against the rim as he stared straight at Scorpion's face.

A face wrought with a delicious emotion that Smoke never thought he would see the former wraith sporting:

Absolute fear.

* * *

**A/N**: _Táng di _= "Younger, male cousin (on father's side)."

At last, an update! I hope this chapter made up for the wait _– _the moving process is still ongoing, and I've been preoccupied with some personal projects on the side. Luckily, the faves, reviews and reads on this story during this time have motivated me, so thank you so much again, and please do keep 'em coming (we're nearly at 100, folks!).

In-between these things, I decided to watch _MK11_'s Story Mode on YouTube, and ... well, it's there? ^-^;; I honestly have extremely mixed/conflicted feelings about it, but all I can really say is that although it's left me a little unsatisfied, there were a few good-ish moments, and at least I have a few ideas for some fics now. Still salty as ever about missing characters from the roster, though (for the sake of this story, I'm still sticking with Jin being Lao's cousin).

**Guest**: Thank you so much, and I hope you enjoyed the appetisers! :D Sorry that you have to wait a bit longer for the Cage Family Treatment, but you can definitely bet it will happen in the next tow chapters. I'm sure Hanzo's telling Kenshi the truth ... or is he?

And yes, I think Kuai may or may not be laying on the charm, so you'll definitely have to keep reading to find out. That's if a certain revenant doesn't cause havoc for him, of course.

**LoveLovers**: Aw, thank you so very much! Your reviews are always a joy to read. :) As you can tell, I think I had little too much fun describing Kuai and Hanzo's appearances, although I was bit scared that I was being dramatic in describing the scar. I'm super chuffed that you loved their interactions; I wish I could have written more for this chapter, but I think Smoke's reactions and lines here make up for it. Let me know how you felt about the rest of the chapter, and keep well!

A few more notes: as you can tell, I'm all for the day when Jacqui and Takeda get married. And oh dear, it looks like Hanzo is in a spot of bother. Not as much Takeda and Raiden, if Jax and Lao have anything to say about it. Also expect more of Johnny's shenanigans in the next two chappies, as well as a leafy dish.

Reviews are welcome!

*~AI07~*


	17. Salad Days I

**Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?**

**Chapter 17: Salad Days I**

If it was not for Johnny Cage, the silence would have gone on forever.

Suddenly, a loud, gurgling sound filled the dining room. Almost in unison, everyone turned their eyes away from Smoke to look at the actor seated next to him. Johnny's hand was splayed over his stomach as it emitted a rumbling, groaning noise. He grinned sheepishly.

"What? I'm digesting," he explained, then in a whiny voice added, "And I'm _still_ hungry! If I knew that you were gonna be a picky prima donna about the tofu, Smokums, _I_ would have eaten it. Waste not, want not, and all that jazz."

Inwardly thanking the Elder Gods for the interruption (_and from Johnny Cage, no less_), Raiden directed a smile at him that was half-credible, half-forced.

"The third course is on its way now, Johnny," he said. "I have no doubt in my mind that you will relish this next meal. After all, it was _you_ who first introduced it to me."

"Ooh snap, is the God of Cookery finally recognising my culinary talents?" Johnny cooed, clapping the tips of his fingers together with glee. "This is probably the biggest accolade of my career."

"If not the _only_ accolade," Cassie Cage quipped.

Much to Raiden's relief, most of the guests broke out into light laughter over the sergeant's witty remark. Like air being released from an overblown balloon, the thick and heavy tension that hung over them was swept away before dissolving into nothingness. The Thunder God appraised his visitors: to his right, his Earthrealm allies exchanged smirks and knowing looks that were reserved exclusively for situations that involved Johnny. Even Sonya Blade's lips were curled into a smile as she watched Cassie planting a soft kiss against her chuckling father's temple to show that she was joking.

Turning his attention to the left, Raiden instantly knew that there could not have been a starker contrast: Kotal Kahn, in spite of his relaxed posture, stared at the Earthrealmers in confusion; Reptile wore a most unimpressed expression upon his Zaterran features; Erron Black's slightly glazed eyes were screwed up into a faintly amused squint as he tapped the rim of his glass against his top teeth; Ermac's countenance was entirely blank, which differed greatly from that of Takahashi Kenshi, upon which a lopsided grin shone bright.

Looking straight down the table, Raiden could see Liu Kang rolling his eyes, although the corners of lips were raised by an inch or two; Kitana snickered into the palm of her hand, but if Raiden was not mistaken, it was more so out of unkindness than light-hearted revelry; Kung Lao's face was a little more relaxed after letting out a bark of laughter less than a minute ago.

But it was their compatriot about whom Raiden was most concerned.

He focused on Smoke, whose outburst seemed to have been (thankfully) forgotten quite quickly by his fellow guests. His visage, however, held a dark look as he continued to stare across at Master Hanzo Hasashi. And his eyes … dear Elder Gods, it was as if someone had poured oil over the two globes and set them alight. They sizzled, blistered and burned with a fire that could sear skin and flesh down to the bone, if it were possible.

_I am no stranger to Smoke's emotional outbursts; he proved as much when he engaged Jade in kombat all those years ago that his feelings can get the better of him._

_If only his timing was better._

_And as for Master Hasashi …_

The Shirai Ryu clansman in question did not return the vapour-haired revenant's heated glare; rather, his attention was held by Grandmaster Kuai Liang, who was whispering something to him. However, it did not escape the Thunder God's notice that Hanzo appeared unsettled, which prompted Kuai to lean in closer and whisper again. Whatever his Lin Kuei counterpart said, by the time he drew back, Hanzo seemed at ease, although his eyes were still somewhat clouded over by apprehension.

Once again, Raiden struggled to keep himself from frowning.

_What ails you, Master Hasashi? You were not yourself from the moment you walked in here. What is there to hide, and why does the Grandmaster help you in concealing it?_

Almost immediately, the voices of the elder Shaolin monks whispered in his mind: _"The fire burns brighter than ever before, but still the room remains in the dark because of the smoke …"_

"Seriously, Raiden, are we gonna eat or what?" Johnny's whine cut across his thoughts. "I'm this close to storming the kitchen. Hee hee, you get it? _Storming?_"

His snorts mingled with the groans that arose around the table.

Staring at the clansmen for a few seconds longer, Raiden sighed inwardly before looking away.

"You need not resort to such measures," he answered. "In fact, here comes the next meal now."

As the monks entered with their trays, Raiden tilted his head towards the musicians. Exchanging looks that hinted at weariness, they took up their instruments nonetheless and began to play. Unlike the previous songs they had performed, this particular tune was faster, vibrant and full of gusto. From its percussive beat to the rallying cry of the _suona_, it was reminiscent of music that one might associate with the military.

Sonya came to the same conclusion, for she remarked to Raiden, "Neat choice of music. If my dad were here, he would have gotten a kick out of it."

The Thunder God smiled sincerely this time around.

"He would have been proud to see how successful _you _and his granddaughter have become in a field that was also close to his heart," he murmured. "I have no doubt in my mind that he is watching over you two right now … away in a place where he can revel in the joys of eternal peace."

The general stared at him, looking as if she wanted to say something. However, as soon as a monk placed her plate in front of her, she shut her eyes and turned her head away.

Opposite her, Kotal Kahn sat up straighter in his chair, his eyes widening and his features brightening. With parted lips, he, too, looked as if he wanted to say something, but his mouth shut again when Sonya turned away. Instead, he took to perusing the plate set before him, although his eyes emitted a thoughtful glow.

_The emperor would do well to tread lightly around General Blade. I dare think that he should choose his words more carefully before speaking to anyone here._

_He will _have_ to do so when I talk with him later._

_Him and – _

"Your meal, Lord Raiden."

The Thunder God thanked the monk before examining the food: it was a bright dish, made up of baby lettuce, sweet potato wedges, seasoned pieces of chicken breasts, toasted mixed nuts, and chopped parsley sprigs. A pleasant citrus scent emanated from it, which was more than enough to delight his senses.

He was not the only one who was delighted, for he heard Johnny exclaiming: "Hoo boy, Raiden, if this was a restaurant, I'd give you a five-star rating for this dish alone. I could eat this every day!"

"You tried to once, but gave up after two days," Cassie deadpanned, sharing a grin with Jacqui Briggs. "Remember how we used to pig out on this stuff when we were trainees?"

Jacqui laughed. "Always packed with a love note from your dad. Made us feel fancy as fu – uh, just real fancy."

"As I said before, Cassandra, it was your father who introduced this dish to me," Raiden said to the sergeant.

To the room at large, he explained: "The third course is chicken and sweet potato salad with orange dressing. I had been invited by Johnny Cage for luncheon at the family home some years ago: Cassandra and Jacqueline were present, and were young girls at the time; Jackson and his wife Vera were also there –"

"And Sonya was putting me on blast for nearly setting the salads on fire," interrupted Johnny, chortling. "Yeah, I remember that day."

Sonya rolled her eyes but said nothing. Jax Briggs, on the other hand, smirked at him.

"I think you're the only person I know who could do such a dumb thing," he said. "Burning salads is the type of stunt I'd expect from _you_."

The actor shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say? I like my nuts toasted."

Before any living soul could dare to utter a biting comment about this statement, Raiden swiftly continued: "It was a lovely afternoon, with equally lovely food and company. Johnny was, er, gracious enough to share the recipe of the salad before I departed. Nowadays, I enjoy it whenever I can – including tonight, when I am among esteemed guests."

"Love you, too, Raididdy," Johnny gushed, lifting his wine glass in his direction.

Yet another inward sigh passed through Raiden's frame.

_Of all the individuals I have come across in all my years in this realm, Johnny Cage is the only one who manages to tire me and humour me at the same time. And strangely enough, I would not wish him to change in any other way._

_Although many others would disagree, especially General Blade …_

"Please eat up while the nuts are still warm."

* * *

As everyone delved into their dishes (and Johnny nearly choked on his wine after Raiden's remark about the nuts), Kenshi leaned down and breathed in the sweet, fragrant aroma of the salad. He grinned.

"Oranges," he murmured. "One of the better fruits. It was my snack of choice in my days of travelling."

Surprisingly, it was not Hanzo, Takeda or any of his fellow Earthrealmers who responded to him.

"I like oranges well enough," piped up Erron Black. Chewing methodically on a piece of chicken and a potato wedge, he swallowed it down with wine from his refilled glass before speaking again, albeit with a certain slowness: "Farmers down in south Texas grew 'em fresh and ripe – they were a welcome treat on those warm days. You won't find oranges in Outworld, though."

Kenshi's eyebrows arched behind his blindfold.

"Perhaps Kotal Kahn should consider trading with Earthrealm," he replied. "I'm sure our fruit would make for a favourable export in exchange for, um, whatever Outworld has to offer."

"Probably only prickly pears," chirruped Johnny. "I bet their numbers increased the moment you stepped in Outworld, Brokeback Jack."

Erron ignored the jibe. Kenshi cocked his head at him, a small frown taking shape on his lips.

"I hope I'm not being presumptuous, Mr Black," he said, his voice nevertheless taking on such a tone, "but I sense a familiar energy about you that I have encountered before. Did you, by any chance, happen to know a sorcerer by the name of Shang Tsung?"

Between Erron and the swordsman, Ermac looked up from his plate, his cheeks slightly full due to the scoop of food in his mouth. On the gunslinger's right, Reptile and Kotal Kahn – the latter who was enjoying his discussion with Kung Jin about opening the palace library – turned to stare at him. The emperor looked especially astonished.

"Shang Tsung?" he repeated, furrowing his brows. "Shao Kahn's scurrilous servant? If you _have _met him, Erron, then how did _you_ come to know him?"

Aware of several pairs of eyes on him, Erron looked at Kenshi with narrowed globes before answering his question, as well as his employer's.

"Yeah, I knew him," he drawled. "Met him twice about a job that he hired me to do, and he paid me handsomely for it. Nothing went beyond that, and I never saw him again. Finished and done."

"Regardless, you never told us that you were associated with him," Reptile hissed. Memories of his own association with the sorcerer flickered in his mind, sending bitterness down to the back of his throat and up to the tip of his tongue. "Anyone who had dealings with him tended not to come away unscathed."

_Don't I know it_, Kenshi thought scornfully.

Erron shrugged. "Didn't think it was worth mentioning. 'Sides, his payment is still helpin' me out some to this day."

"Perhaps _this_ explains what you were talking about in the foyer earlier – you knowing those famous lawmen from years ago, that is," said Kenshi (_Not to mention the old ass cowboy outfit_, Takeda's voice rung in his mind). "Shang Tsung paid you by making you immortal, didn't he?"

Around the table, everyone directed goggled eyes at Erron.

"Immortal? _Immortal?_" said Kotal Kahn, his voice high-pitched. "Not once have I ever fathomed such a notion! You never said a word about this, Erron, until now."

"_I'm _not the one who brought it up in the first place," corrected the marksman, shooting an unfocused glare at the swordsman, "and like I said before, it wasn't worth mentioning."

"That you really _are _Methuselah?" snarked Johnny, snorting. "Yeah, that's _totally _something that I wouldn't want to add to my resumé, let alone make known to everyone else. I would just wait for someone to ask me why I still look like I'm 30-something, and then recommend them to a dermatologist for a commission fee."

Two seats away from the actor, Kitana glowered at Erron, her fingertips tracing the handle of her salad spoon in a dangerously precise manner.

"It takes a special kind of person to undertake the deplorable tasks that Shang Tsung – curse his soul, wherever it may be – conjured up," she declared in a dark tone. "Someone without scruples, someone who swears loyalty to those with the heaviest pockets … and _you _seem to fit the mould, Black."

Erron returned her glower with a squint that would have impressed Clint Eastwood.

"No one is perfect, Princess," he muttered, his lips very tight around her former title. "I ain't no saint."

Across the table, Jin smirked.

"If you were, you'd be Saint Sebastian," he commented.

Whether it was the words rolling out of the Shaolin monk's mouth that did not settle well with him, or the silken softness that enshrouded them, or how his rosy lips were twisted into that infernal smirk, Erron could not tell. Nevertheless, the gunslinger sat up straighter in his chair to stare at him, his eyes practically disappearing into his skin as his gaze narrowed even further.

"Saint Sebastian, eh?" he started. "You'll be holier in a minute, Junior –"

"Emperor, you were saying something about a particular book that you would like to loan me?" Jin cut him off, his attention now fixed on a bemused Kotal Kahn. "The one about Osh-Tekk's ancient laws? It sounds quite fascinating …"

It was as if the change of subject by the archer somehow prompted everyone else to turn their attention back to their food and exchange small talk with each other – except for Erron, who looked at Jin with the intensity of small sewing pins. His mouth opened, only for it to shut close when, from the corner of his eye, he caught Kotal Kahn glaring at him.

"I will speak to you later, Erron," he mouthed, before he addressed Jin warmly, "Yes, it is quite an illuminating read. Highly-detailed and well-researched, down to the last, handwritten letter ..."

The ensuing discussion around books was enough for Erron to allow himself to continue eating his meal and drinking his beverage, all the while entertaining hazy thoughts that would make his employer's blue war-paint turn red.

As for Kenshi, he once again leaned down and took a whiff of his salad, which had so far remained untouched. The nuts were still a bit warm, but not by very much.

_Hmph. Such dramatics, and all because I said I liked oranges._

"Kenshi?"

At the sound of his name, the swordsman quickly looked up. All at once, he could feel the gaze of Ermac settling on him. His bright green globes scanned his face, the intensity of thousands of souls concentrated into this entity's stare. He smiled.

"Ah, so we're on a proper first-name basis now, are we?" he quipped good-naturedly. "Excellent. I bet "sightless one" is a bit of a mouthful."

Ermac tilted his head to the side.

"Kenshi," he said again, the Earthrealmer's name spoken slowly but surely, "you mentioned only moments ago that you travelled frequently in your early years."

"Why yes, I did. I was quite the rootless wanderer, driven by wanderlust and – how should I put this – other reasons that were far too selfish for one's liking. Needless to say, I've been to many unforgettable places here in Earthrealm and beyond … with oranges as my go-to snacks."

The soul collective's eyes focused on the red material that partially covered his countenance.

"Were you always blind?" he asked.

There was nothing blunt, rude nor nosy about the way he put forward this question. Instead, Kenshi sensed only genuine curiosity within it. So, he was happy enough to oblige the construct with a response.

"No … let's just say that things didn't go right when I ran into Shang Tsung during my travels," he candidly answered.

"You knew Shang Tsung as well? Prior to when you participated in the tournament?"

"Yes. My encounter with him left me without my sight, but it also humbled me significantly. Not to mention that it gave me resolve. From that day onwards, I swore to do away with those who served Shang Tsung or displayed similar tendencies as him. There are truly those who deserve what's coming to them. In some occurrences, sparing them is also a valid option, but that's far and few between."

"And your telepathic abilities aid you where vision cannot?"

"That's right. My senses are heightened beyond compare. My sword Sento guides me in kombat, for it is imbued with the souls of my warrior ancestors. Otherwise, I'm completely blind in every sense of the word. Of course, that doesn't make me any less able than anybody else – I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself."

Ermac was silent for a few moments, absorbing this new information. Then, his deep timbre piped up again:

"Before the dinner began, we saw how you were able to determine from the cards on the plates where you were sitting. However, we cannot understand how you were able to decipher the cards at all, considering your sightlessness. We know it has something to do with the last card bearing no letters. What did you do?"

Kenshi grinned. "Oh, that's easy. I was reading."

Shards of surprise lit up Ermac's face.

"Reading?" he said, perplexed. "How are you able to read without vision?"

The swordsman chuckled. "Visual impairment can't stop me – or anyone in the same boat as me – from reading, Ermac. See, we Earthrealmers have developed this system called Braille, which allows us folk to read and write … with our _fingers_."

Picking up his card, Kenshi showed Ermac the side on which the raised dots were seen. "See these raised dots? They represent the letters of the alphabet. Raiden knows I read Braille, so he made a card written in Braille to help me find my seat. It was just a matter of finding the right card."

He ran his index finger over the dots. "It spells my name. My first name, obviously. "Takahashi" wouldn't have fit on this."

Ermac nodded. Before Kenshi knew it, the construct reached out with a slender finger and carefully traced the dots. He did this twice more, murmuring the Earthrealmer's name each time.

"Kenshi …" he whispered, looking up again. "The name suits you well."

Kenshi grinned at that. "Thank you, I appreciate it. I'm also generally known as "Papa-san", but that's a nickname that's reserved for exclusive use by my son."

Oddly enough, the more Ermac stared at Kenshi, the more the latter seemed to fit the charming moniker "Papa-san." Not that he would admit it, no.

"And what," he asked, "does your partner call you? Your son's mother?"

Here, Kenshi bit his bottom lip.

"Unfortunately, her soul has long left this world."

For the first time this evening, Ermac sensed Kenshi's uneasiness. Bowing his head, he quietly said, "Forgive us, sightless one – Kenshi, we meant to say. We did not know."

Smiling weakly at him, Kenshi picked up his salad spoon and fork.

"Thank you, I appreciate that, too," he replied lowly. "Please excuse me, Ermac, I'm just going to start nibbling on this salad. I don't want my stomach to rumble like Johnny's – I actually thought it was thundering outside when his stomach went off."

"No, please go ahead and eat. You will like the salad very much. The orange dressing is impeccable."

"I'm sure it is."

And it was. It added a refreshing sweetness to the lettuce, and a flavoursome juiciness to the potato wedges and the chicken pieces. It was certainly Kenshi's favourite meal of the evening so far – minus the cold nuts.

_Suchin would have loved this dish, cold nuts or not._

_Maybe then she would have understood why I went searching for oranges instead of gathering orange blossoms during my years away from her._

He swallowed a sigh.

_If I'd have known about the fate that befell her, I would have brought home all the orange blossoms in the world …  
_

* * *

_What did we say? __**What did we say?**_

Ermac almost yelled as the throbbing sensation pounded away in his head by a ten-fold.

_Enough! Our intentions behind our discussion with Kenshi were not meant to be malicious –_

_**We said to stop**_, the souls within cried. _We said to keep away. We said to avoid the swordsman. __**But these orders were not obeyed**__._

The pulsations were ungodly. Digging his fingers into his armrests, Ermac struggled to breathe in without drawing attention to himself.

_He cannot hurt us_, he pleaded inwardly. _We saw that he is incapable of –_

The souls interrupted: _He __**is **__hurting us. His very soul pains us deeply. We know the pain of which we speak._

Ermac breathed out to breathe in again, the sweet aroma of citrus doing little to calm him down.

_How do we know? How do we know that he is hurting us? How do we know that Kenshi has been trying to hurt us from the beginning?_

The answer rung in his ears like the resounding screams of banshees:

_**He did this to us before in another timeline**__._

* * *

**A/N**: I feel like everyone at this table deserves a drink with all this drama. Except Erron Black, of course. (I think he's on his fourth or fifth drink now. Whoops. O_O;;)

"Gathering orange blossoms" = an idiom that means, "To seek a wife." Orange blossoms are also associated with weddings and is a popular addition to the bridal bouquet.

Still deep in the moving process, blah blah blah. Still, my little heart gets happy seeing all the reads and faves, and yay, we're reached 100 reviews! :D Thanks ever so much, you guys are wonderful! Please make sure to leave a review, 'cause I love hearing your thoughts/crits (my replies will be a little bit slow, but I'll try my best to reply as soon as I can).

**LoveLovers**: Thank you, you're a star. The move is coming up soon, so we're doing our best to prepare for it. :) And aw, I appreciate the wonderful compliment on the Kung Lao POV; I really do hope I did in-game Lao justice (at least the _MKX _version; I think he has a bit more nicer attitude there and in this fic than in _MK11_). I might do another POV featuring him soon. Don't worry, Jax's lungs are the least of his concerns right now, so long as Takeda, Ermac or Kenshi don't agitate him. XD

Yup, curse Raiden for dragging Jin into his battles like that. Trust me, it's not the end of Jin's woes (or anyone's woes, really). And yeah, I don't think Smoke is gonna lay off Hanzo any time soon. Keep well, and let me know how this chapter went for you!

**Guest**: Thank you for the reviews! :) The battle lines between Smoke, Hanzo and Kuai have definitely been drawn, though it's hard to tell who's gonna come out of this alive. And nope, Smoke and Lao aren't gonna calm down any time soon. XP I'll certainly have more Jakeda moments popping up soon, so watch out for those!

A few more notes: the song playing in this chapter is called _Arrays _by Lü Wencheng and Yu Qiwei (someone give the Shaolin musicians a raise, please).

Also, quick info about the "Saint Sebastian" reference: Saint Sebastian was a Christian saint who was shot at with arrows with the intention to kill him (he survived, but later died in a separate incident). I headcanon Erron as coming from a Christian family background, one that he renounced, and that Jin has ample knowledge about world religions thanks to his research and studies. I encourage you to look Saint Sebastian up!

Here's to more salad in the next chapter, and possibly the one after that. There's still more Cage Family treatment on the way.

Reviews are welcome!

*~AI07~*


	18. Salad Days II

**Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?**

**Chapter 18: Salad Days II**

For but a brief moment, everything that surrounded Ermac – the table, the guests, the food, the candlelight – seemed to disappear. The music and the heavy downpour outside were suddenly overtaken by a silence so overwhelming that the construct thought his hearing had failed him. Only the whirring hum of his core, and not least the jarring echo of the statement issued by the souls within, proved otherwise.

_He did this to us before in another timeline._

Ermac stiffened. No other words could match the bone-chilling intensity of this nine-word declaration.

_What? Another timeline? What do –_

The souls cut him off, striking his temples with a white-hot bolt of pain.

_We have crossed paths with the swordsman in another time, another place, before this one … h_e_ hurt us then, as he is hurting us now._

Ermac wanted to shake his head, but found he could not – his throbbing temples were like weights, making it impossible to move even an inch.

_That … that cannot be true_, he opted to argue. _We have no recollection of an alternate timeline, least of all one where we met Kenshi –_

_**We know of what and whom we speak**_. The souls' response was harsh, banging against his eardrums. _We would be insulting __**ourselves**__ to even explain the insufferable agony that he put __**us**__ through._

The construct grimaced for all he was worth despite his smarting. Fabrications were not an alien concept to him. Throughout his entire existence, he had borne witness to many a moment of deceit, treachery and dishonest behaviour. Shao Kahn, Shang Tsung, Quan Chi and Mileena had all exhibited these qualities without shame; the Black Dragon Earthrealmer, Kano, practically wore his ruthless guile as a badge of honour in any and all of his dealings; he had heard Erron Black and Ferra mumbling about the deviousness shown by Raiden's group of emissaries in their encounters with them a month ago.

And then there was D'Vorah's subsequent betrayal: it had taken him and his comrades aback when she betrayed them for Shinnok's cause, but none more so than his emperor, who for several days remained in a fury-laced stupor. Although he seemed to recover from the shock, Ermac found that the Osh-Tekk was … not quite himself.

It did not escape his notice that Kotal Kahn was in a disconcerted state of mind over the last few weeks as he went about his duties and personal affairs. He managed to pull himself together in preparation for Raiden's function, up until earlier tonight when Ermac sensed something amiss with him at the palace. Unfortunately, questioning him yielded nothing but "I am fine" – a feeble lie, yet a lie all the same.

So yes, lies were nothing new to Ermac, and yet … why would the collection of souls that he housed be lying to him? Then again, there was no way to confirm or challenge what they were saying about this other timeline and Takahashi Kenshi. After all, the multitude of souls that encompassed his being had lived for many millenia in comparison to his mere 25 years; the power that each essence carried could not be underestimated. There were surely those among them who possessed knowledge about the inner workings of temporal matters. Perhaps they also harboured memories of past lives from a timeline that simply remained dormant until now?

_A timeline that was not at all kind to us. One made worse by … by …_

Ermac clenched his fists. _No. We _cannot_ believe that Kenshi could do us any harm. His affable nature has proven otherwise, and that's that._

A brief silence.

Then, all at once, the souls within answered, uncharacteristically mild:

_Is that so? Is this a belief that we must adhere to?_

Ermac pursed his lips, but said nothing.

A hollow sigh.

_We see_._ So be it, then. Go against our word, if it must be done. But consider this warning …_

The voices of countless souls were lowered to an ominous murmur.

… _continue to engage with the swordsman, and history __**will **__repeat itself. Before this dinner is finished, __**he**__ will prove __**us**__ right._

Their words had barely sunk in before Ermac felt the throbbing in his temples disappearing, leaving him feeling lighter and, above all, no longer in pain. At the same time, the sweet scent of the salad filled his nostrils, the entirety of the occupied table materialised before his eyes, and the sounds of the music and the rain became audible once more. In addition, he heard someone calling to him.

"Ermac? Ermac, did you hear me?"

Blinking, the construct turned to his left – a swift movement that would have been impossible to carry out minutes before. "Yes?"

Takahashi Kenshi cocked his head at him. His countenance, no longer creased by uneasiness, once again bore a cheerful expression, exemplified by the familiar smile that rested upon his lips.

"I was just telling you that you were right," he said.

Ermac blinked again. "About what exactly?" he questioned.

"The orange dressing. It _is _impeccable."

The Outworlder looked down at his lap.

"We are glad that you agree," he replied. "We admit to finding Earthrealm cuisine quite enjoyable thus far."

"I'm glad to hear it. If you'd like, I could ask Raiden, Hanzo and Johnny to share their recipes with you. The emperor might appreciate them, too."

"How very generous of you."

"I try my best."

There was nothing forced or arrogant about the way Kenshi said these words. Instead, they rang only of sincerity. Without thinking, Ermac found his own lips stretching outwards as he lifted his head to gaze upon the blindfold of the Earthrealmer.

"What have we done to deserve your kindness, Kenshi?" he quietly asked, almost murmuring.

Here, Kenshi looked mildly surprised.

"I think _everyone_ deserves to be treated with a little kindness," he answered. "Treat others as you want to be treated, you know … Jax, don't you agree?"

Ermac looked across the table to find Jax Briggs staring at them through narrowed eyes that were sweltering with intense emotion. His metal fingers were wound tightly around both his salad spoon and fork, to the point that they looked ready to be bent out of shape.

"I'll go one better," the retired major rumbled, focusing on the soul collective. "It's called, 'Killing 'em with kindness.' And believe you me, I've got enough to go around."

Ermac felt his smile disappearing from his lips as he absorbed these words. As for the Earthrealmer next him, his own smile remained in place.

"If that's the case, then you'd do well to extend some of it to my son," he innocently said. "I'm sure he'd _love _to hear a kind word from you once in a while."

Takahashi Takeda looked up from his salad with apprehensive annoyance etched into his features.

"Dad, please don't …" he half-whined, half-hissed.

"Actually, _I_ wouldn't mind you being nice to Takeda for once," piped up Jacqui Briggs, looking over at her father with a cocked brow. "Makes a change from acting dickish towards him all the time."

Takeda felt the colour draining from his face. "It's okay, Jacqui –"

"Dickish, huh?" responded Jax, furrowing his own brows. "More like being cruel to be kind, baby girl."

"Looks to me like you're overdoing the cruel part," was the specialist's retort.

Jax locked eyes with the pale-faced telepath, and he grunted.

"Kind word, my foot. You look like you need a blood transfusion more than anything right now." In a lower voice, he added, "Goddamn, boy, you look ashier than Smoke."

"_Dad!_" Jacqui hissed lowly.

"What? I could have said Quan Chi instead."

"That's not the point –"

As the younger Briggs and older Briggs exchanged a flurry of words, while poor Takeda's face shifted between shades of white and hues of red, Kenshi – still smiling for Earthrealm – turned his attention back to Ermac.

"So much for killing one with kindness," he remarked.

The smile grew bigger as the swordsman added, "I guess that sort of thing should be left up to _me_."

Ermac nodded, albeit without much conviction. Rather, as he listened to Kenshi's chatter, the construct found himself mulling over what he just heard.

"_It's called, 'Killing 'em with kindness.' And believe you me, I've got enough to go around."_

"_I guess that sort of thing should be left up to _me_ …"_

A dull twinge wracked his temples as the harsh whisper of the souls reverberated in his mind:

_Wait and see, for he will surely kill us with kindness yet._

"So Ermac, tell me about the palace in Outworld. Has it changed much since Kotal Kahn took over? My son was scarce about the details after he and his team, er, stayed over there for a short bit. Said it was nice, apart from a few flies –"

_**Just wait and see **__…  
_

* * *

"How about that, Cass? Ol' Billy the Kid's actually Billy the Great-Great-Grandpappy!"

Cassie Cage snorted, almost swallowing a spoonful of salad the wrong away. She grinned at Johnny Cage, who had uttered that sentence in a hushed, amused tone. Then, she stole a quick glance at Erron Black, who looked reminiscent of a brooding child toiling away in sulky silence as he ate and drank.

"Guess that explains why he's damn miserable all the time," she whispered. "When guys get to _your_ age, Dad –" ("Oh, f*** off," her father interjected without malice) "– they're only happy when they're miserable about something. Still, his ass doesn't look a day over 20."

"Honey, that ass is older than Sub-Zero and Hanzo _combined_."

"Er, pardon my eavesdropping on such an, uh, _edifying_ conversation," spoke up Master Hanzo Hasashi, his eyebrows raised to high heaven, "but I'd rather not have my age compared to that of one's – ahem – southern extremities."

"Dang, you heard that, huh?" asked Johnny, vaguely sheepish.

Next to Hanzo, Grandmaster Kuai Liang let loose a sound that was akin to a chortle. He masked his amusement by trying to look unimpressed.

"Decrepit though you may think us, Johnny," he said, "our hearing is perfectly intact. And I must echo my comrade's statement: please leave my age out of any matters relating to a stranger's body parts."

The blonde-haired sergeant snorted again.

"So, if I wanted to rate that Texan tush out of 50-something …?" she asked, smirking.

Kuai rolled his eyes, although they twinkled knowingly as he answered, "Then your father can oblige you in that aspect."

"Okay, okay, we'll lay off the age gags for you mature folks," the actor conceded with raised hands, although he could not help but grin mischievously. "Hey, what's age but a number, right? Look at Raiden, for example – the guy's older than Earthrealm, but he looks like the love-child of Geralt of Rivia and a Rivendell elf."

"I will not even pretend to know who this Geralt character is," muttered Hanzo.

"All I'm saying," the other man continued, "is that you're as young or old as you feel. Kitana, you'd know all about _that_, I bet!"

Cassie, Hanzo and Kuai all turned towards the person whom Johnny was addressing: Kitana, who had overheard their entire conversation, was peering at him over the top of her wine glass with what seemed like a cool expression. Next to her, Liu Kang's face beheld a similar look.

"Pray tell, just what do you mean by that, Johnny?" the latter asked, his tone sharp.

Johnny merely shrugged.

"It's that whole Edenian life span thing," he answered. "Kitana, you must be, what, over 10 000-years-old? I wouldn't have known that just from looking at you."

Kitana's expression remained the same.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" she stiffly asked.

Kuai quickly cut in: "I think what Johnny means, Kitana, is that compared to the average life span of an Earthrealmer, you look extraordinarily youthful for your age – and, may _I _just add, no less resplendent in your attire tonight."

_Always gotta play peacemaker, huh, Grandmaster? _Cassie thought to herself. _Not that you needed to inflate Little Miss Fangirl's ego even more with unnecessary flattery._

Apparently soothed by the cryomancer's words, the former Outworld princess relaxed.

"A fair point," she replied. "It is because of my Edenian heritage that I am able to live a prolonged life, unlike my counterparts in Earthrealm. Although …"

Kitana turned her head to the right, glancing at the two clansmen – specifically at the Shirai Ryu. Her eyes were dazzling balls of flame.

"Although," she said, her voice a near whisper, "I am _also_ able to live a prolonged life in my current state. Liu Kang and our guests enjoy this luxury, too, for the lack of a better word."

Hanzo's breath hitched in his throat. He could feel a twinge erupting in his chest as it built up pressure – a twinge that grew stronger as the former Shaolin monk slowly nodded, his gaze meeting his.

"Undeniably true," he declared. "The process that binds us still has bestowed upon us that benefit … _if_ you wish to call it that."

On either side of the Netherrealm's rulers, Kung Lao and Smoke slowly nodded as well.

Even the act of gulping was too difficult for Hanzo to do. His hands, in which he held his cutlery, tightened around the handles until his knuckles – almost jutting through his skin – whitened. If one had to look closer, the cutlery appeared to be shaking minutely in his grip.

_Reiseidearu ..._

It was only when pale fingers brushing the top of his left cuff that the shaking stopped, and that he was able to release a mouthful of air, granting him instant relief. He looked up at his Lin Kuei counterpart, whose hearty visage smiled back at him.

"Just rubbing off a piece of fluff that I saw," he explained. "Must have been a piece of thread or a bit of hair. Perhaps it blew across from Johnny's side of the table; his hair looks on the thinning side to me."

Johnny grabbed his chest, pretending to look utterly affronted.

"Oh, _you've_ got some old jokes now, huh?" he snarked. "For your information, Vanilla Ice, I take good care of _my_ hair. Mama Carlton – bless her little soul – made sure I combed my hair and brushed it properly afterwards. Even when I made it in Hollywood, she insisted that I look after my luscious locks. She always used to say to me when I was a kid: 'John, you can thank your lucky stars that you've got beautiful hair like mine – not like your father who's got a head full of rats' tails. But you better look after your hair, otherwise _you'll_ end up with rats' tails, too.'"

Hanzo blinked upon hearing this remarkable excerpt. Breathing freely now, and with the twinge in his chest subsiding somewhat, he gazed at Kuai from the corner of his eyes; Kuai's right globe met his, exuding that recognisable warmth that matched the smile upon his lips. Then, with a brief flicker before looking straight ahead, the Grandmaster commented:

"Your mother sounded like a formidable woman of note, Johnny. I've no doubt in my mind that she kept you in tow. At least, when she was present to do so."

The actor bowed his head, grinning. "She was a fierce little lady, alright. Ran our home like she was some sort of sergeant major … kinda like Sonya, but a firecracker times ten, with an unfiltered mouth to match. Dad and I adored her – he was more chilled, and always down for a joke or two. They were complete opposites, but they made it work."

Kitana cocked her head to the side.

"Sounds like two people that I know too well for my own good," she remarked.

"_Your_ mom and dad, maybe?" suggested Cassie cheekily.

The former Outworld princess scowled at the other woman.

"Evidently, the apple does not fall far from the tree," she said, almost growling.

Cassie's glossy lips were puckered up into a smug little pout, but she said nothing. She was smart enough not to have the last word, for there was no doubt in her mind that Kitana would have whipped out her fan and cut her mouth clean off her face before she could even finish a sentence.

_And God knows I wanna keep it 'til they serve dessert._

"Yessiree, my mom was a colourful character," Johnny continued to gush as he scooped up some salad. "Always had a snappy word for everybody, including _me_. She cussed me out when I told her I wanted to go into showbiz instead of something serious like accounting. Still, that didn't stop her from telling everybody else that her precious boy was in this movie or the other … provided she didn't tear my movies to shreds first."

Liu Kang nearly responded with "What right-minded person wouldn't?", but he held his tongue. So far, his compatriots had not yet made any leeway in terms of getting into Raiden's good graces. Between his reluctance, Kitana's coolness, Lao's lassitude and Smoke's bizarre behaviour, they were hardly endearing themselves to anyone … least of all Sub-Zero, the prime chess piece in their plans. Their former comrade was far too busy interacting with Scorpion to engage with any of the other guests. Barring Johnny Cage, of course.

_We must make a show of being pliable … that we are eager to renew our relations with each other, regardless of our past actions._

A mute sigh.

_And if it means having to entertain Johnny's nonsense for the next five minutes, I will do so._

Another mute sigh that was heavier than the first.

_No other test of strength and patience that I have endured during my Shaolin training could compare to _this …

"– so there we were, on the red carpet at the premiere of _24 Karate Gold_, and I was signing some autographs," Liu Kang heard Johnny narrating in a loud voice. "Then this woman in the front of the crowd had the nerve to say to me, 'You look shorter in real life.' Man, I could have chewed her out for her fake Christian Louboutin clompers, but I was too much of a gentleman. But Mom heard her, and she immediately told her: 'He looks taller when he's standing on his pile of money.' We moved right along, and we left that gal's mouth hanging."

"Wow, Grandma Carlton was savage," tittered Cassie.

Kuai hmphed in amusement, shaking his head.

"Poor woman. Still, as long as she came to no harm, and that your mother was angry at someone else and not at _you_, then I suppose it was alright."

Liu Kang sat up in his chair and cleared his throat, trying his utmost to appear interested.

"A fascinating story, Johnny," he declared in what he hoped was a sincere tone. "I think I speak for all of us when I say that I would not mind hearing you regaling us with another one of your, ahem, charming tales."

Kitana looked sharply at her partner. "You do?"

Johnny also looked at him, albeit with a thrilled expression. "You really mean it, Liu-liu?"

The revenant inwardly flinched, but he nodded.

"Indeed, er, old friend," he replied. "I could do with some entertainment before we have to progress to the main course. That is if _you _could spare a few moments of your time to tell us one of your stories."

Hanzo stifled a groan.

_Pandora had Epimetheus' box … Izanagi had his journey to Yomi for Izanami's soul … and now Liu Kang is courting disaster by encouraging Cage to run his mouth._

_Clearly, he has succumbed to some strain of madness._

Looking as pleased as punch, Johnny tapped a deft finger against his chin. "Gosh, I have so many stories to choose from … it'll be hard to pick only one …"

"Perhaps one from your youth would be suitable," suggested Kuai, prompting his Shirai Ryu counterpart to stare goggle-eyed at him.

_Good grief, Kuai, __**you **__are __encouraging Cage, too? Is Liu Kang's madness that infectious?_

As if he sensed his discontent, Kuai turned to him. In a soft voice that only his guest could hear, he said: "If Johnny _must _recount one of his stories, then rather it should be one from a time before he met General Blade and had Cassandra. In that way, he would be preserving their dignity."

Hanzo raised his brows in a sceptical manner.

Kuai bit his bottom lip. "Well, preserve it as much as he can. Additionally –" his register dropped to a deep octave that sent a wave of vibrations throughout Hanzo's chest "– I think it would provide a welcome distraction for _you_."

At once, Hanzo felt the heat of his cheeks rushing to the tips of his ears. Before he could make his reply, however, Johnny's voice rung out, making both the clansmen turn towards him.

"I've got one!" the actor proclaimed, snapping his fingers. "Ooh, it's a really good one, too, although it's a little embarrassing, considering it's from way back in the day. Still, I don't mind telling it, if it means brightening up the mood – it's been dreary as all hell this evening."

"Try not to go overboard, Dad," said Cassie good-naturedly, albeit with a slight hesitation.

"Trust me, punkin, it's a real side-splitter that'll tear Ermac's corset to pieces. Hold tight, Liu-liu, I just need to get everyone else's attention for a minute before I begin …"

Grabbing his wine glass, Johnny tapped his spoon against it. "'Scuse me once again, folks! _'Scuse me!_"

Hearing the actor's loud voice, the rest of the guests at the table ceased their conversations and turned their eyes towards him for the second time that evening. The Shaolin musicians kept playing, although their attention was also drawn towards him. At the head of the table, a bemused Raiden was frowning.

"Johnny, is there something the matter?" he asked.

The actor grinned, making the Thunder God's frown grow deeper.

"Hope you don't mind, Raimundo, but I've had a request to tell a little story about yours truly. I thought it would be a great idea to share it with the rest of you!"

Next to Raiden, a look of exasperation flashed across Sonya Blade's features.

"Oh God," she groaned. "Don't do it, Cage."

Her ex-husband did not seem to hear her, for he added, "I won't take up too much time. Five minutes, I promise. That'll be enough time before we get to the mains."

"I – well, that is awfully thoughtful of you, Johnny, but –" Raiden started; however, Johnny cut him off with the clapping of his hands.

"Alright, then let's get into it," he declared, grinning for the Elder Gods and the realms beyond. Then, his voice took on a sing-song quality: "From the Page of Cage, between screen and stage, a story of mine from a young ol' age! So just sit back, relax, and let me work my Cagetastic magic."

Sonya was extremely close to hiding her forehead in the palm of her hand.

Meanwhile, Kitana and Hanzo aimed heated glares at Liu Kang and Kuai, both of whom seemingly shrunk in their seats from the sheer intensity.

As for Cassie, she grimaced.

_Let's hope it's not _too _awkward like his rhymes, otherwise Mom is gonna snatch Dad's balls for a trophy._

_Still, he told me that he'd make it up to me for embarrassing me earlier. I'm holding him to that promise._

Unfortunately for Cassie – and for the guests at large – Johnny was about to serve them a whole heap of embarrassment dipped in absolute awkwardness.

* * *

**A/N**: Happy belated Christmas, folks! :D I tried to upload this chapter before Christmas, but I've also had holiday work (and lots of holiday food splurges) to contend with.

_Reiseidearu _= "Be calm."

**LoveLovers**: Hee hee, then I guess I'm doing a good job describing the food. Yay, go me! XD I hope you have room for two more meals! Thank you so much, I'm trying to improve on the Kenshi-Ermac interactions as best as I can, so I hope their little exchanges in this chapter also sort of matched the quality of their interactions in the last chapter. Oh yes, Johnny is a natural at breaking up those tense moments ... it's just too bad that he's just as capable of creating tense moments for everyone else, as the next chappie will show. XP Thank you so much again, and keep well as we enter the new year!

**Revenant Nonny**: Not a problem, hun! I'm glad you were able to catch up on the last few chapters in your own time – as you can tell, everything is a little bit crazy at this dinner right now. XD Yup, I firmly believe that only someone like Johnny would be able to burn a darn salad (he should not be allowed anywhere near blow-torches). I'm possibly going to expand more on Sonya's relationship with her dad, since I've already covered Johnny's mother here (geez, imagine their parents in the same room together – their wedding must have been very awks, indeed).

Yup, Ko-Ko's not about to let Erron's age thing slide soon, and I can tell you right now we're getting some more Holsters and Arrows snarkery in the next chapter. I swear, they just need to blow off some steam somewhere other than the dining room ... thank you, writing the Kenshi-Ermac interactions is getting easier for me to do, and I enjoy writing 'em! I'll also be sure to sprinkle a little more Suchin-related moments in upcoming chapters (I'mma drown with you in the feels). As for the timeline thing, all I can say is that poor Ermac's souls are a complicated lot who just _really _don't like Papa-san. Hope you liked this chapter, hun, let me know if you did when you can! And yep, Raiden's concerns are about to quadruple when Smoke gets another moment soon. ^-^;;

Hope you all have room for more salad in the next chapter, guys! You're gonna need it after hearing Johnny's story (expect fish oil to be involved). Also, thank you all for reading this fic from its very beginning. The reviews, faves and alerts mean everything! Here's to a couple more chapters, have a happy new year, and be safe on your travels. :)

Reviews are welcome!

*~AI07~*


	19. Salad Days III

**Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?**

**Chapter 19: Salad Days III**

"– substantive and perfectly summarises the system of laws that were in place prior to the realm being conquered by Shao Kahn. I have referred to _Huēhuehtlahtōlli_ throughout the entirety of my reign, although I dare say that in terms of developing a code of conduct, some of the rules that the text outlines can be considered inadaptable in this day and age. Nevertheless, there _are_ ones that form a solid foundation for the laws that I desire to implement. One should always keep an open mind to the reasonings of the ancients, after all – do you agree, Jin?"

Kung Jin gave yet another nod. As Kotal Kahn continued to ramble, the Shaolin monk fought the urge to yawn. As much as he enjoyed talking about books in general, this particular discussion was far from exciting, and the emperor was certainly not helping.

_Geez, talk about lacklustre. I can just picture Cassie saying: "For a guy who calls himself a Sun God, he's got f***-all fire."_

_Still, it _does_ sound like an interesting text … bet it's more exciting to read than hearing the Kahn droning about it, though. Better make sure that I look like I'm paying attention, otherwise he might find an excuse to get into another fight with Kitana and Liu Kang …_

Once again mentally cursing Raiden for putting him in this situation, Jin subtlety shifted his bored gaze to where the revenants sat together. His eyes fell upon Kung Lao – who ate his salad in silence – and he issued a soft sigh. Oh, how he badly wanted to speak to his cousin, to talk to him about all the things that happened from the time the older Kung fell in battle, to when the younger Kung helped to save Earthrealm all those weeks ago; to interrogate him about his life in the Netherrealm under the influence of Quan Chi's sorcery; to open up to him about the struggles that their family had undergone over the past several years –

Jin's thoughts stopped short.

_I'll have to think carefully about that last one. I don't want to overwhelm him by bringing up my past thieving stint. At least, not yet._

_But he told me in the foyer earlier that he wanted to speak to me about something … _

For the life of him, Jin could not imagine what Lao so desperately wanted to tell him – in private, he had stressed – before Liu Kang unceremoniously called him away. Whatever it was, it was enough to make Lao beg.

"Táng di_, please, we must talk …_"

_Lao_ táng gē_, what's going on?_

Suddenly, the voice of Jax Briggs boomed in his ears. With a grimace, the Shaolin monk leaned forward in his chair as the retired major and his daughter, Jacqui, exchanged heated words over both him and Takahashi Takeda, who looked akin to a picnic blanket for all the reds and whites that his face was turning.

_Elder Gods, take me now_, the telepath's woebegone voice rung inside Jin's mind. _Why can't Dad just stop getting me into trouble with Mr Briggs? I'd rather he'd disown me instead of getting me outright killed._

Jin shook his head.

_Sorry, Tack. I guess this is what happens when you have a s***-stirrer for a dad. As for Mr Briggs … well, I suppose an overprotective father is nearly always part of the dating package deal._

His friend groaned.

_Oh wow, you're __**definitely **__making me feel so much better! Seriously, Jin, don't you have anything nice to say to me? I'd prefer to hear it right now instead of you saying them at my funeral – if Mr Briggs had his way, he'd have me in a coffin before the main course. __**And**__ he'd make sure that Ermac is buried with me._

The monk just shrugged as he responded: _At least you're all set to be buried, since you're already wearing a suit._

Takeda's reply was ice-cold: _I hate you._

_Love you, too, bro, _Jin thought back, swallowing a chuckle. _Don't let Mr Briggs wreck your ass too much – you don't want to disappoint Jacqui on your honeymoon one day._

Ignoring the expletives that filled his head, Jin praised the heavens above when Jax and Jacqui finally fell quiet. Both father and daughter turned their attention back to their food, their expressions tight with frustration and annoyance. Under his breath, the military veteran muttered some choice words about the "no-good, trouble-making, geeky-ass" telepath (whose cursing faded away into silence at the same time). Meanwhile, the specialist angrily attacked a piece of chicken as similar grumblings passed her lips.

Giving her a sympathetic look, Jin looked to his front once more: Kotal Kahn was still babbling on about the blasted book. Raiden was too occupied with talking to Sonya Blade to partake in the discussion. Reptile, however, appeared to be paying attention, but a thin layer of disinterest clouded his entire face. His eyes also held glints of repulsion. The more Kotal Kahn rambled on to Jin, the stronger the glints grew. Clearly, neither book-talk nor engaging the Earthrealmers in conversation were up the Zaterran's alley.

The same thing could be said for his comrade, Erron Black, who was too busy looking incredibly done for this life to give a single damn about anything. In the same way that a cow chewed its cud, he ate his food at a sluggish pace, while his eyes were barely focusing on his plate. He grunted as he struggled to spoon up some lettuce leaves and parsley. Then, uttering a vague curse under his breath, the gunslinger abandoned his efforts and let the utensil drop from his fingers. An offended look passed over his face as it clanged against the foot of his wine glass.

"Oh, go on down to hell, you darn spoon," he grumbled, attempting to pick it up, only for it to drop again.

Jin stared at Erron in disbelief. _By the Elder Gods, Black, if you can't even hold a spoon properly after all these years, then Shang Tsung really wasted his sorcery on you._

One blink later, and the stare became thoughtful.

_Well, not entirely …_

"– whereby implementation with the consent of those living within the realm is vital. Would you not agree, Jin?"

"Hmm?" Jin was pulled out of his thoughts. He shifted his eyes from the former Earthrealmer to Kotal Kahn, who looked expectantly at him. "Oh, er, yes, Emperor, I think that's very important. Governed citizens ought to have a say and have their voices heard."

Kotal Kahn beamed. "Ah, _mimati_. If your Shaolin brethren are as knowledgeable as you, then I am confident about leaving the entirety of the palace library's contents in their hands."

Through a mouthful of food, Erron emitted what sounded like a snort. Again, Jin turned to look at him, his mouth morphing into a small grin.

"I'm sorry, Black, I didn't realise you were into book-talk as well," he innocently remarked. "What kind of books do _you_ like to read? Silver-fork novels, perhaps?"

The Outworld cowboy, whose lips happened to be pursed tightly around the prongs of a fork, frowned as he pulled the cutlery out.

"I don't have time to read," he snippily answered.

Jin could believe that. Judging by the look on the Kahn's face, it seemed as if he could believe that, too.

"A great pity, Erron," the latter said, a note of disdain in his voice. "I suppose your duties and, uh, other activities keep you from indulging in literature. Still, I encourage you to do so in your free time. It would do you well to broaden your horizons."

"My horizons are broad enough, Emperor, thank you," his employee replied with some heat. His azure-blue eyes, dulled by a slight fuzzy haze, looked back at him from his glass as he took hold of it. His speech was a bit thick, yet at the same time sounded so distant. "I've been to many places in my life … I've seen and heard plenty of things that you can't get from pushin' your nose into any crummy old book."

His pitch dipped deeper as his pace slowed further. "Me, I much prefer listening to stories, if you've got 'em. That's only if they're interesting enough to be worth my time _and _maybe if there's something to gain from it. Just feelin' like I'm there, watching the story unfold before my eyes as I hear it, and living in the moment as they're spoken … yeah, that's more my thing."

Jin tilted his head to the side, absorbing this unexpected piece of information. He cleared his throat.

"So … you like oral, then?" he asked. "Oral storytelling, that is."

"Don't have to get technical, but yeah," Erron airily replied, taking a long sip.

Okay, Jin could get that. Personally, he preferred the solitude, fulfilment and comfort that a written volume could bring, but he also could appreciate the beauty of stories being told out loud. Still, it boggled his mind a little that Erron "Miserable Mystery Man" Black chose to reveal such a personal fact about himself in so open a manner.

_First the oranges, now _this_. This isn't his style – not that he has much style going for him, but still. Wonder what else he's gonna spout next …?_

_Tap-tap-tap-tap-__**TAP**__!_

"'Scuse me once again, folks! 'Scuse me!"

Startled from his thoughts, Jin and his fellow guests – who ceased talking – turned to look at Johnny Cage, who seemed very excited. Raiden frowned at him.

"Johnny, is there something the matter?" he asked.

"Hope you don't mind, Raimundo, but I've had a request to tell a little story about yours truly," was the actor's response. "I thought it would be a great idea to share it with the rest of you!"

"Oh God," Jin heard Sonya groan. "Don't do it, Cage."

But Johnny went on: "I won't take up too much time. Five minutes, I promise. That'll be enough time before we get to the mains."

Jin raised his eyebrows. _Knowing Mr Cage, he'll probably go on until it's past everyone's bedtime._

Evidently, Raiden was not enthusiastic, either. "I – well, that is awfully thoughtful of you, Johnny, but –"

"Alright, then let's get into it," Johnny declared, clapping his hands with a grin. "From the Page of Cage, between screen and stage, a story of mine from a young ol' age! So just sit back, relax, and let me work my Cagetastic magic."

"Jeeeesus, take me now," Jin heard Erron mutter. The monk watched as the former Earthrealmer tipped his glass back, gulping audibly as the wine slid down his throat. When he was done, he precariously set his near-empty glass down. His lips, wet with fluid, were curved downwards, while his eyes were hazier than before as they settled upon Johnny.

_Well, Black, you said that you liked listening to stories – _now_ you've got one. And it sounds like a real Cage-sponsored doozy._

_Elder Gods have mercy on us all …_

* * *

It was anybody's guess as to why Johnny Cage thought this was the appropriate time and place to tell this particular story.

Perhaps it came down to a combination of factors: one, that Johnny was getting bored, and was subsequently getting restless as the night progressed. Sure, there were two or three instances during the dinner when it became a bit dramatic (Smoke was among the prime culprits behind these sorely brief moments), but otherwise his need for excitement was so far unfulfilled. Although he thought he was doing a pretty good job at being on his best behaviour, a part of him knew that it was not going to last forever. Certainly not when several of the guests were practically begging to be joshed to filth (Kotal Kahn came to mind immediately).

Two, that his egotism got the better of him. When Liu Kang requested him to recount an anecdote, Johnny was pleased at the attention he was given. Indeed, as everyone else turned to look and listen to him, a glow that only vanity could produce lit up his entire form. He could feel the actor in him coming out, taking to the stage in front of an adoring audience, aiming to entertain them in exchange for rapture and applause. If they were going to get the full Johnny Cage experience, then by the Elder Gods, he was going to give them just that.

And three … well, he thought this story was funny. That was basically it.

Even though it was about to be told at his own expense, Johnny was not shy about being a little self-deprecating.

_Someone's gotta liven this joint up. And I'll clown myself just this one time to do it._

Clearing his throat loudly, Johnny slowly cast his eyes around the table. Then, flashing them all his world-famous smile, he began his tale:

"So, some of you might be surprised to know that your boy Johnny had himself a college stint. Oh yeah, it's true. I studied at this neat little place near home, got my diploma after a couple of years, and shoved off to Hollywood afterwards. When I wasn't partying, chilling with my folks at home or, you know, actually attending lectures, I kept myself occupied with my martial arts training. I even dabbled in some college acting classes on the side – and you can best believe I was a natural at both."

("F***, he wishes," Jax muttered to himself.)

"Anyhoo," Johnny continued, having paused to eat a mouthful of salad, "during my second year – when college was closed for the first semester vacation – a friend of mine who regularly hung out with me at the campus gym asked me if I was interested in working at an event. He reckoned that we'd only be there for about an hour or so, and that we'd make a nice amount of money for our troubles. I thought to myself, 'Eh, I've got nothing better to do. And if it means bagging big bucks for only a night's work, I'm all for it.' So I told him, 'Sure, I'll do it. When's the event?'

"He said, 'It's tomorrow night.'

"'Tomorrow night!' I practically yelled. 'Dude, that's _way_ too soon. What kind of event is it, anyway?'

"'It's just a fundraiser down at the Oakwood Rec Centre. They're gonna have a whole lotta people providing the entertainment – we're talking singers, dancers, magic acts, all that kinda stuff. The organiser is going all out for this event, and he's shelling out a ton of cash to make it as big as possible.'

"I had to admit, this fundraiser sounded fun, and the organiser seemed like a pretty important guy – the kind you want to hobnob with when you're climbing the showbiz ladder. So I said, 'Okay, so what exactly will we be doing? Are we gonna be waiters? Doing promo work? Washing dishes? C'mon, dude, what're we doing?'

"My friend just shuffled his feet before he replied: 'I gotta be honest with you, Johnny – we're gonna be one of the entertainment acts.'

"I was shocked – like, the kind of shocked you feel when you find out that _Joker _has more Excellence Award nominations than _Little Women_. I said to him, 'What?! _Us _on a stage in front of _people_? In less than 24 hours?! That's insane! What the hell kind of act are you even planning to do?'

Here, Johnny paused, the silence lasting for all of three seconds.

"I'll never forget," he murmured in a theatrical timbre, "that moment when he looked me dead in the eyes and answered, 'A strip act.'"

If no one was paying attention to the story before, they were _now_.

The sound of cutlery clanging against plates rung around the room as everyone at the table stared at Johnny with eyes as wide as softballs, and their mouths hanging open in surprise.

"A _strip_ act?" Takahashi Kenshi repeated incredulously. "Johnny, you _didn't_ …!"

"Hold up, we're getting ahead of the story now," the actor playfully scolded him. "Give me a chance to explain real quick –"

"Strip?" Kotal Kahn was the personification of astonishment as he spoke. "You – you mean to say, the act of taking one's clothes off? For _entertainment_?"

Raiden, his complexion taking on a chalky hue, sat up straighter in his chair as he spluttered, "Johnny, this is not –"

"Oh yeah, Emperor, _that _kind of thing," Johnny answered, cutting the Thunder God short. "You can imagine how stunned I was at that moment. I was literally speechless … except for the part where I told my friend to bounce or I'd knock his teeth down to the inside of his underwear. And trust me, no self-respecting patron is gonna chance tipping him off if his choppers are poking out over his speedo.

"'You've gotta help me, Johnny,' he begged. 'The guy who was supposed to do the act with me backed out at the last minute. We already signed a contract and everything; the organiser won't pay out a dime if _we_ don't perform. Please, dude, I promise you'll score a mint if you do it.'

"'Why me, though?'

"'Because you look the part, and I bet you'd be able to learn the basic moves quickly – just pretend that it's like doing martial arts or something, but, uh, sexier. 'Sides, a couple of the guys at the gym passed on it, so you're basically my only hope.'"

"Er, Johnny, I'm not entirely sure this is –" a flustered Grandmaster Kuai Liang started, but the actor steamrolled ahead:

"Well, after giving it some serious thought, I told him, 'Alright, you've convinced me. I'll do it, but you better come through with the cash afterwards.' So, my friend and I spent about an hour that Thursday evening going over this routine that he cooked up. Dead simple moves, too – a hip wiggle here, a back dip there, and a bit of what they call a 'chair-y pop'. I was confident that I was gonna remember 'em by the next night.

"So Friday night comes along, and we rock up at the rec centre an hour before our performance. The indoor basketball court looked like a proper show venue that night – round tables, snazzy décor, bright lighting, gourmet food, you name it. They even had this gigantic stage installed for the entertainment. The organiser was in the audience, and you can tell from just his diamond-encrusted tie clip that he was a bigshot. I knew we couldn't afford to make any kind of mistake in front of him … but of course, something just _had _to go wrong.

"And so there we were, in this impromptu dressing room in the hallway – my friend had brought the outfits and the, ahem, undergarments. But right in the middle of getting undressed, he tells me, 'I forgot the baby oil, Johnny.'

"Now, for those of you who don't know, baby oil is one of those items that should form part of any and all strippers' starter kits. Adds a little glisten and glow to the skin, y'know. It also helps if you're working with a pole in your act. Anyway, I replied, 'Dude, how can you forget the baby oil? I thought you were a pro at this!'

"'I've only stripped a couple of times at sorority parties. Usually the guy I work with brings the oil.'

"'So what are we gonna do? Go out there looking like dry bananas?'

"My friend reckoned he could ask around for baby oil, so he ducked out of the room for a couple of minutes. Then he came back with this greasy brown bottle, and I could tell right off the bat that it was not baby oil at _all_. I asked him point-blank, 'What is that?'

"He answered, 'It's fish oil. I borrowed it from the kitchen.'

"'Ew, gross!' I replied. 'I'm not slathering fish oil on my body! Catch of the day, I might be, but I sure as hell don't want to _smell_ like it.'

"'It's the only option we've got.'

"Our performance was beginning in 10 minutes, and it would only take an hour to pull off our routine: 15 minutes for the opener, 15 minutes apiece for solos, and the last 15 minutes for the finisher. I thought to myself, 'Okay, Johnny, the sooner the hour is up, the sooner you can get paid, go home, and never have to think about this night ever again.' With that in mind, I told my friend, 'Alright, let's get oiled up and go.'

"Folks, I regretted saying that _so _much. The fish oil was absolutely disgusting; it was like I was getting covered in olive oil, but a hundred times smellier. It stuck to my skin like how someone's B.O. sticks to your clothes when they hug you. I could feel it soaking into my outfit as I put it on – I might as well have been dressing myself up in napkins. Soon enough, both of us were ready, and then once the Swedish musician's tribute act before us was finished, we took to the stage."

At this point, Johnny shuddered involuntarily.

"God, it was _awful_. Standing up there and looking at the audience, I could see that virtually half of them were oldies. I later learnt that they were members of a culture club from a local old age home. The thought of grinding my hips into one of their faces and giving them a heart attack in the process freaked me out something fierce.

"When the performance began, I couldn't tell who was more nervous: me, or my friend. Either I was too slow, or he was going way too fast. Like, I would be throwing my crotch out while he'd be wriggling his backside. Needless to say, we were not in sync." A pause. "And after five minutes of moving and gyrating, I was already pooped. Not to mention I was getting hot under the stage lights. And what with the heat _and_ the oil …"

"Oh no," Master Hanzo Hasashi murmured, his eyes widening in realisation.

Johnny nodded. "If the oil was rotten before, it was beyond rancid at that moment. By the time we finished the opener, the air in the entire room smelt like fish."

Kitana's hand covered her mouth. "Elder Gods, _no _…"

"It got worse during my friend's solo," the actor continued. "When he whipped off his faux jacket and shirt, and he swung it around above his head like a helicopter, I swear that I saw drops of oil flying off and hitting the people sitting in the front. And it wasn't a pretty picture when he tried to twerk, 'cause you could see the stuff trickling down his butt-cheeks. It was like watching runny syrup on a flat pancake."

"Jesus ever-loving Christ," groaned Jax, revolted.

"I wish I could say that _my _solo was better, but it wasn't," admitted Johnny, the memories coming into his mind swift and relentless. "The oil made it hard for me to unbutton and pull off my clothes, and it dripped all over the place. I nearly slipped while trying to do a one-armed push-up on the ground. Then came the part in my routine where I was going to do a lap dance –"

"Good grief, a _lap dance_ as well?!" exclaimed Kung Lao.

Johnny nodded again. "Just a short, interactive number to finish off the routine. Thank goodness this sturdy, middle-aged nurse from the old age home was sitting in front, otherwise I'd be straddling someone's granny all the way to the emergency room. So I hopped off the stage, in nothing but a tux-themed speedo, and I did a quick chair-y pop on her before I sat down on her knees."

Another pause, another shudder.

Liu Kang, against his better judgement, dared to ask: "What happened next?"

Johnny looked as sheepish as a lamb.

"I slipped off and fell backwards," he answered.

Everyone gaped at him in abject horror.

"Dear Lord," Kenshi uttered. "And the nurse?"

"She nearly fell on top of me!"

"Dear Lord," the swordsman repeated in sheer disbelief.

Another spoonful of salad was swallowed before Johnny went on: "We didn't even make it to the last 15 minutes, because the organiser stopped the act right then and there. He booted us from the rec centre without paying us a single cent. We tried to plead our case, but he was having none of it: 'You're lucky I didn't call the cops on you amateur clowns if anyone got hurt. Get out!' You can bet I was angry about the whole fiasco, especially about being called an 'amateur clown', but all I wanted at that moment – apart from the money – was to go home. So there we were in my friend's car, driving through suburbia in our stripper undies. We nearly got caught up in a police roadblock, and I literally had visions of me in jail, wearing nothing but a black-and-white prison shirt to match my speedo.

"Luckily, my friend's driving skills were good for something. He told me that he used to pick up stripper gal-pals of his to and from their gigs, so he knew exactly how to dodge the cops. I just replied, 'All those strippers in a car, and not one of 'em left behind a bottle of baby oil? Please change your day-job _immediately_.'

"Not long afterwards, he dropped me off at home. I was so beat, the moment I got inside my bedroom, I flopped onto the bed and fell asleep. Big mistake. Later the next morning, I woke up with this wicked, deep-sea smell in my nose. The fish oil was sticky and hard on my skin, and it got onto my blanket, pillowcases and sheet while I slept, making them all pasty and rank.

"I spent a good 20 minutes or so in the shower scrubbing the stuff off. As for my bedding, I loaded it all into the washing machine. It didn't half raise my mom's suspicions, though. She had just come back from the hairdresser – Mama Carlton always went to get her hair done every Saturday without fail. I swear on my life, when she saw me pulling my wet bedding from the washing machine and stuffing 'em into the tumble dryer, her perm deflated just like that. 'Because you know, John,' she said to me, 'the only time a boy changes his sheets is when he's done mastu –'"

"_Johnny!_" Sonya suddenly and loudly hissed. Her reddening features were drawn tight once again. "Not at the dinner table!"

"Oh right, sorry, I forgot to keep it PG there for a second," Johnny airily apologised, although his mouth twisted into a bright smile. "Long story short, I didn't tell Mom about the strip act ('cause God knows she would have doused me in fish oil and set me on fire), I never ever got paid, and I stopped speaking to my friend for like, two weeks, until he bought me a ticket to see some Sharon Stone flick. I never took to stripping again. It's more hassle and oily than what it's worth, so you certainly won't find _me _in a _Magic Mike _sequel any time soon."

He leaned back in his chair with the air of an actor who was satisfied with what he thought was a performance well done.

"On that note, folks," he hammily proclaimed, "that concludes the story about yours truly, straight from the Page of Cage. Thanks for listening, and who knows? The next time we're together again, perhaps I might just tell another!"

* * *

Silence once again reigned in the dining room that evening, seemingly heavier than the last. Astonishment, discomfort and disbelief were among the various shades of confusion that coloured everyone else's faces … all except for Sonya, whose expression was unreadable, although the flashing of her eyes hinted at something strong that simmered beneath the stony surface.

After what seemed like an uncomfortable eternity, Raiden – his complexion red and bright for all to see – shifted in his seat as he weakly cleared his throat.

"T-thank you, Johnny, for, uh, sharing your, er, story," he spluttered. "It was … was … quite _extraordinary_."

"You're welcome, Rainaldo," chirped Johnny, giving him a wink.

Swallowing, the Thunder God cleared his throat again, trying to keep himself composed as he beheld his guests.

"I do believe that it is time for the main course," he said, a small tremble underlying his voice. "Yes, I – I do believe that it is so. Did everyone enjoy the salad?"

Even if the stunned guests were capable of replying, Raiden never gave them a chance, for he hastily called out a command to the monks in the kitchen. Almost violently, he nodded at the musicians (whose music stopped playing a few minutes ago as Johnny's story unfolded). Jolted from their daze, they were once again playing, albeit in a strained fashion.

Blinking a few times as the music resumed, Kung Jin drew in a deep breath as he turned to his front. He stared directly at Erron Black, the shadow of a smirk appearing on his lips.

"I hope you gained something from _that_ story, Black," he murmured.

Over the brim of his glass, Erron regarded him through bleary, half-lidded eyes.

"Yeah," he replied. "If I ever need baby oil, I'll borrow some from _you_, Junior."

The archer aimed an ugly scowl at him. "It's _Jin_."

_Prick_, he thought.

The gunslinger gulped down the remains of his wine. "Whatever, Junior."

_Asshole_, he thought.

_Ah, a match made in heaven_, Takahashi Takeda chuckled within Jin's head as he read their minds.

His friend glared at him. _What the hell are you talking about?_

The telepath grinned. _Nothing. So, Mr Cage as a stripper, huh? Can you imagine –_

_**Nope**_. Jin turned away, summoning all the strength that he had to prevent unwanted images of the ageing actor, drenched in fish oil and gyrating near-naked on a stage, from entering his thoughts.

_With my luck, I'll be having nightmares about it for the next few days._

_Then again, it's _sorta_ better than being Cassie right about now …_

* * *

"How was that, Liu Kang?" asked Johnny, crossing his arms behind his head. "Did you like my entertaining spiel?"

Liu Kang, trying his best to avoid glancing at a fuming Kitana, gulped as he looked at his former comrade. A wobbly smile slowly appeared.

"I – uh, er – I agree with Raiden for once," he answered, gulping again. "It was very, um … extraordinary."

"Glad to hear it, bubba. I take it from your silence, Kitana and company, that you also enjoyed it? Yeah? … Okay, I'll take your lack of speech as a sign of agreement. Let me know if you want to hear another one before this dinner is over."

Turning to his left, Johnny's sunny smile dimmed somewhat as he looked at Cassie Cage, whose pink-tinged face bore a rigid frown that her grandmother would have been proud of. He groaned.

"Oh God, I did it again, didn't I?" he whispered.

Cassie narrowed her eyes. "No s***, Dad."

Johnny was apologetic as he pressed his palm against his forehead. "Sorry, punkin. You definitely have my permission to kick my ass later."

The pink tinge grew darker. "I wasn't even gonna _wait _for your permission, and I'd rather kick more than your ass right _now_."

"Believe you me, Cass, you definitely earned that right. I thought I was being helpful; my intention wasn't to embarrass you. By the way, did you hear your mother calling –"

"Intentionally or not, telling everyone that you were a one-time stripper _is _embarrassing. What the hell possessed you to tell it? And who the actual frick was this dumbass friend of yours?!"

Her father hesitated before he answered in a low voice:

"It was your Uncle Brad."

Cassie's nose wrinkled in surprise, then in disgust. "Uncle Brad? _Our _Brad?"

The actor nodded.

Next to Cassie, Jacqui – who happened to be listening in on their conversation – felt her eyes widening.

"Uncle Brad?" she whispered excitedly. "You don't mean –"

"Oh yeah, _him_," Johnny nodded again, grinning in spite of himself. "I always bring this story up when he gets overly cocky, or if I want free movie tickets. I'm still waiting for him to send me comps to _Once Upon a _– hello, I've got a text message."

Turning away from the girls, Johnny whipped out his cellphone, which had pinged in his jacket pocket at the same moment that the monks flew in from the kitchen. His heart skipped a beat when he saw whose name was on the screen:

_Sonya._

Johnny glanced up at the general, who was busy smoothing the material of her dress that was pressed against her right thigh. He was sure that her cellphone, along with (ahem) one or two other items that she brought in case of an emergency, was concealed in that area.

_Aren't they lucky?_ he thought to himself with a widening mouth as he tapped the screen to open the message.

How quickly his grin disappeared when he read the following words that all couples, current and past, dreaded the most:

_We need to talk._

* * *

"Will you not finish your food, Hanzo?"

"After hearing Cage's so-called story? My appetite has become non-existent, no thanks to him."

Grandmaster Kuai Liang clucked his tongue as a monk took his plate. "I am sure it will return once the main course has been served."

His Shirai Ryu counterpart sighed, quietly replying: "If our esteemed friend dares to continue at this rate, then I will have plenty of leftovers to take home with me."

He nodded at the monk who stood with his plate – on which half a portion of salad lay uneaten – in his hands. "Yes, you can put it aside for me, please."

"What a complete waste of food."

Hanzo was startled by the dark hiss that emanated from the other side of the table. Turning forward, his heart lurched in his chest when his eyes met two scorching eyeballs.

"I beg your pardon?" he calmly asked.

Smoke's arms were folded across his chest as he glowered at the other man. The blaze in his orbs crackled and burned in abandon.

"If I were Raiden, I would be insulted that you did not deign to finish your meal," he answered. "All that preparation and effort, and for what? To be bundled up as if it were somebody's common rubbish."

Hanzo stiffened; Kuai frowned at the revenant.

"Tomas …" the cryomancer cautioned, his low voice bordering on a rumble.

Kung Lao, catching the shocked glances of Liu Kang and Kitana, was more verbal with his warning: "Mind what you say, Smoke."

Feeling the twinge twisting and turning in his chest once more, Hanzo dared himself to keep looking at Smoke.

"I would never –" he started, but the former Lin Kuei never let him finish.

"Frankly, I do not see the point of _you_ eating at all," he coldly uttered. "I was not aware that vengeful demons hungered for ordinary food. They are more likely to feed upon the suffering of others in order to sate their appetite … yes, that is so, and they would tear through no end of innocent flesh and spill ample amounts of blood for –"

_**BANG!**_

"Tomas, that is_ enough_!" exclaimed Kuai, his fist slamming into the table.

The impact made it shake from end to end, with the cutlery and glasses shaking and clanking loudly as a result. Alarmed out of their wits, the guests peered at the Lin Kuei clansman: his entire visage was replete with indignation, an emotion that looked out of place on someone known for their patient, benevolent nature. His teeth were bared, and his eyes had taken on a sharpness that no icicle in existence could compete with.

"That is enough," he repeated.

Lowly. Slowly. _Dangerously_.

Smoke said nothing. Instead, his eyes briefly fluttered to Kuai, and, in a lackadaisical manner, he merely shrugged his shoulders.

The Grandmaster's clenched fist grew tighter.

In another place and time, Smoke would have felt fear at seeing Kuai react this way, especially towards him – anger rarely reared its head throughout the course of their friendship. Indeed, if there was any rage shown, it would be directed at a training dummy or, in most recent circumstances, some other person. Neither took issue with each other if they could help it.

But now, sitting on the other side of the table, the vapour-haired revenant felt no fear whatsoever.

Nor did he feel any ounce of shame as he watched Scorpion, once the deadliest, most frightening being to inhabit the Netherrealm, one who showed no mercy as he brought others to their knees for his own selfish gains …

… _oh, how he laughed at this_ …

… shivering in his seat like a little child.

* * *

**A/N**: That part about Johnny and "Uncle Brad" using fish oil in their strip act? Yeah, that's based on a true story. XD

_Huēhuehtlahtōlli_ = "Sayings of the ancients"; _Táng di_ = "Younger, male cousin (on father's side)"; _Táng gē_ = "Older, male cousin (on father's side)"; _Mimati_ = "He is intelligent."

**Guest**: Thank you very much! I'm sure this chapter answered your question about the fish oil. XP You gotta love all the _MK _dads (I know I do), although goodness knows how Cassie, Takeda and Jacqui cope with theirs. Unfortunately, Jax is not quite done with Ermac just yet (nor with his future son-in-law). I'm surprised they haven't left the dinner already before he gets his hands on them. O_O;;

**LoveLovers**: Thank you, hun, same to you! :D The souls will certainly have much more to say in the future chapters, and you can believe that they will try to force Ermac to stay away from Kenshi – poor guy, he just wants to be friends with 'Mac ... or does he?. :o And yes, Johnny is definitely the guy to make everything calm/tense. Unfortunately, I think he made it a bit chaotic for everyone this time around. Sonya and Cassie are NOT impressed. X')

I hope you enjoyed JC's anecdote (or at least survived the embarrassment of it all). And I'm thrilled you're loving the interactions between Subby/Scorpy and Ermac/Kenshi. Too bad Smoke had to go and spoil everything. Poor Hanzo. Poor everyone. Have a good day, friend, and stay well!

**Revenant Nonny**: Thank you, sweets, and same to you as well! Gosh, your summaries probably make more sense than the actual chapters. XD Indeed, Jax is not about to let Ermac off the hook that easily, and I do believe they're going to have a not-so-pleasant encounter in the near future if the situation gets any more tense. Kenshi deserves all the gold in the world for what Ermac's souls are saying about him and the other timeline ... but who knows? They might be right ...? O_O;;

Aw, glad you enjoyed Grandma Carlton! I did take a little leaf out of _The Golden Girls_' handbook, but she's also kinda based on some older women I know, and the stuff they say. That rat-tails comment from the last chapter was said to a female cousin of mine. XD Maybe one day there will be a oneshot about Johnny's mother, bless her cotton socks. As you can tell from this chapter, JC's story has filled Liu Kang with lots of regret indeed (Kuai's too busy with Smoke to even feel regret). Poor Sonya and poor Cassie - I hope Raiden has a spare couch for Johnny to sleep on when he needs to go into hiding. Hope you enjoy this chapter (and survived Johnny's story); I wish I could have added more Erron-Jin banter, but there'll be plenty chapters for it soon (baby oil, geez). And yes, Takeda, Jacqui and Ermac (and especially Hanzo) need lots of protection for the nonsense I'm putting them through. T_T

A few more notes: shout-out to the hilarious CidLover1 for coining the nickname "Rainaldo"! And oh dear, Johnny and Hanzo are in some trouble now. They won't be the only ones come the main course, which promises to be meaty (hint: butterflies and plenty of salt).

Reviews are welcome!

*~AI07!*


	20. (Not Quite the) Main Event I

**Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?**

**Chapter 20: (Not Quite the) Main Event I**

If fear was a person, its touch would be like pure ice.

For Master Hanzo Hasashi, it was as if someone had leaned over his seat, wound their arms around the breadth of his chest, and locked him in an embrace so chilling that his blood congealed right there and then. It sent shiver upon shiver through his quaking body, turning every hair on his tautened skin brittle. Then, in a mocking parody of affection, Fear slid its hand across his breastbone, pressing its cold fingertips against the spot where his heart would be – it might as well have been pushing sharp, frost-tipped needles into the pounding organ. His shallow breaths could barely escape as those flirtatious digits stroked the hollow of his throat …

_Hanzo? Are you alright?_

The voice that filtered into Hanzo's mind was soft, steady, and not least warm enough for Fear to drop its hand, allowing him to breathe somewhat.

_Say something, Hanzo. __**Are you alright?**_

However, the Shirai Ryu was silent as the voice repeated the question within his mind; he remained as such when, with an audible sigh, Grandmaster Kuai Liang unclenched his fist. Then, sitting up in his seat, the Lin Kuei looked to the head of the table. Hues of shame coloured his countenance.

"I apologise profusely for my outburst, Lord Raiden," he said, bowing his head. "I did not mean to lose control of my temper. Please excuse me for my impropriety."

Raiden, still greatly affected by Johnny Cage's lurid account, gave a shaky nod.

"You are certainly excused, Grandmaster," he answered, his voice uneven. "What is done cannot be undone, so we shall not dwell upon it any longer."

But Kuai was not finished. Lifting his head, he then cast his eyes around the table, meeting most of the shocked faces dead-on.

"I also extend my humblest apologies to all of you," he declared. "Most truly I am sorry to have disturbed your dining."

Both luckily and unluckily for Kuai, it was Johnny who spoke up.

"Don't beat yourself over it, Popsicle," he said, his smile seemingly lacking its trademark lustre.

Then, glancing at the revenant next to him with a raised brow, the actor drily added, "Compared to your buddy, the human vape pen, _your_ mini-explosion was kinda tame."

Those icy digits were upon Hanzo's throat once more as he sensed the smouldering gaze of Smoke resting upon him again. The sound of his heart, beating at a frenzied pace, reverberated in his ears when he dared to meet it. How violently he winced as he found himself staring into two fiery pits that broiled and bubbled like merciless pots of molten rock …

… shuddering, Hanzo had to look away, and Fear lovingly patted his chest.

Fortunately for the clansman, Smoke gave up glaring in his direction. Nevertheless, the vapour-haired revenant did his utmost to contain his smirk as Kitana spoke up next.

"I apologise on Smoke's behalf," she proclaimed, sounding harried. "Be assured that it was not his intention to provoke anybody."

("Yeah right, and I'm the Dalai goddamn Lama," Jax Briggs half-whispered, half-muttered to Sonya Blade.)

Coughing into his napkin, Raiden's attempt at a smile was extremely feeble as he addressed the guests at large: "Come, let us not focus on the matter anymore. After all, there are other important matters to attend to – namely the main course, and here it comes now!"

The monks practically zoomed into the dining room at light speed, bearing their trays of food and drink with exquisite balance and care. In contrast, however, their faces bore the barest hints of unease as they approached the table. Their musical counterparts, too, wore similar expressions for the umpteenth time in a row as they began playing their next song. From their instruments sounded a slow, reverent melody that dipped stridently high and cautiously low. For some, it was delightful listening; for others, it was barely tolerable on the ears.

In Hanzo's case, it was neither.

No, all that he could hear – could _feel _– was Fear breathing harshly against the back of his neck …

"Hanzo?"

Stifling a gasp, the Shirai Ryu suddenly found himself staring into a pair of eyes that no hot spring in Earthrealm could compare to.

"Are you alright, Hanzo?" Kuai Liang asked in a hushed whisper. He grunted before adding: "A poorly-thought question. Between Tomas and I, we must have greatly upset you. I'm –"

"Kuai, _stop_."

Shutting his eyelids for a second or two, Hanzo opened them again. Within his own dark globes swirled clouds of resolve, albeit tainted by smudges of fatigue.

The Lin Kuei cocked his head to the side at the sight.

A sight that had given him hope, yet also awoke in him pangs of concern, and not for the first time tonight …

"Master Hasashi." His voice was below the point of being a whisper. "Are you sure you still want –?"

"Yes, I do," Hanzo cut him off again, giving a single nod.

"You don't have to –"

"I have to. I_ must_."

"You said so earlier, yet I –"

"Then _I_ must continue to hold to _my_ word," the Shirai Ryu declared. "To endure dishonour by my own hand is more fearsome than to face death by the hand of an enemy."

Kuai stared at him, then shook his head.

"I cannot tell if it is bravado that speaks for you, or stubbornness."

Hanzo said nothing, and the other man sighed.

"Very well," he murmured. "I will abide by your wishes one last time. However, if something _is_ to occur … you know I am ready when you are."

Another nod. "I do."

Kuai nodded, apparently satisfied. "And as for Tomas, I shall –"

He stopped when he saw Hanzo wince. Opening his mouth to apologise once more, the Grandmaster was again cut short when a monk appeared next to him, setting down a large plate of food. When the monk moved off, his mouth parted one more time, only for it to shut when Hanzo – his eyes piercing through him like spears – muttered:

"_Kono hanashi wa korekiri ni shiyou. Mohaya owatta koto da_."

Kuai frowned. It was their clans' young alliance that had allowed for the relationship between the two leaders to blossom into a sincere friendship. Although the cryomancer was a few years younger than the former wraith, their shared escapades – from participating in the last two tournaments and Shao Kahn's invasion, to their enslavement and liberation – easily put them on equal footing. In the past five years, they had built up enough mutual trust, respect and understanding, allowing them (if they wished) to openly discuss whatever was on their minds.

But when it became difficult to talk further, if not at all, then silence or slipping into his mother tongue were Hanzo's preferred methods of deflection. Begrudgingly, they often worked.

Tonight, it was no different: although he could not understand the words (_Five years of knowing him, and I _still_ cannot grasp Japanese beyond the basics_), Kuai got the gist of what Hanzo was saying. Dipping his chin in reluctant acknowledgement, he slowly directed his blue gaze to his meal.

_He must only say the word, and I shall do what I can to preserve his dignity._

_But Tomas … _

He stole a glance at the revenant on the other side of the table, who was being spoken to by Kitana in hushed whispers. Stern though she appeared, his ghostly countenance was void of any emotion. He took little notice of the monk who served him his dish and refilled his wine glass. Kuai sighed again, wishing he could fathom his old friend's unexpectedly antagonistic attitude towards them … towards Hanzo, in particular.

_How Hanzo is managing to put up a bold front – or one of obstinacy – before Tomas, I also cannot fathom._

_Only the Elder Gods know all the answers. As usual._

Lost in his train of thought, Kuai Liang did not hear his guest suddenly uttering in a strained, soundless whisper …

"_Watashi, ano hito ga kowakute shikata arimasen no yo_."

… which would have clearly revealed to the Grandmaster that it was neither bravado nor stubbornness that spoke for Hanzo Hasashi:

It was _Fear_.

* * *

_Hanzo? Why aren't you answering me? __**Hanzo!**_

Takahashi Kenshi inwardly cursed. Frustration and worry filled his frame as his attempts to get Hanzo to respond telepathically in the last five minutes failed miserably. That the Shirai Ryu's attention was subsequently occupied by the Grandmaster did little to soothe the swordsman's frazzled nerves.

Indeed, his nerves were frazzled further when the clansmen's conversation ceased, yet an aura of disquiet still surrounded Hanzo.

_Something's not right_, he thought, hating himself for stating the obvious. _Hanzo, if you can hear me, tell me what's going on so that I can help you. __**Please!**_

All Kenshi received was silence, as well as his senses being overwhelmed further by immeasurable unease.

He was not the only one affected …

* * *

Ermac suppressed the groan that rose in his throat. His body almost slumped forward in his seat as he became arrested by a most painful sensation.

_What is happening to us? What is this – ARRRGH!_

Suddenly, a wave of dizziness overcame his senses, prompting him to lift his fingers to his temples in a bid to steady them. From the depths of his core sprung a blast of bitter cold, which spiralled throughout his frame in the form of a tremble.

At the same time, the souls within wailed mockingly.

_Oho, what is this, what is this, what __**is**__ this? Look to the left for the answer – we know that this is __**his **__doing!_

The construct certainly did not need to look to figure out who the souls were talking about. He could sense the air of agitation that seemingly surrounded Takahashi Kenshi well enough, and … and … _ugh, it hurts …_

Then, all at once, the pain dissipated.

Taking a deep breath, Ermac – dropping his hands – assumed a straighter posture just as a monk placed his meal before him. A spicy gust of steam wafted up his nose, momentarily filling him with warmth.

But it was not enough to relieve him of the chill that had settled within every blood vessel.

Nor did it protect him from the jeers within.

_It is as we have said_, the souls hissed._ The swordsman means to cause us harm, yet we were ignored. He is the root cause of our pain – he has proven it now._

The tone shifted from scorn to one of hollow malice.

_And as we said before, we __**will**__ take the necessary measures to cease them._

At once, Ermac could feel his hands balling into fists; encased by his gloves, the skin of his fingers began to tingle right down to the bones, vibrating in every pore, and growing more and more stronger as he –

"Ermac?"

At the sound of Kenshi saying his name, the tingling – much like the pain – dissipated immediately. However, it did not prevent a violent jolt from shooting through his body. A fact that did not go unnoticed by the Earthrealmer, who lifted his right hand towards him. "Ermac, are you –?"

"_No_." Ermac moved his shoulder out of Kenshi's reach. "No, no … do not touch us."

Startled by the abrupt exclamation, Kenshi withdrew his hand, albeit not by much.

"Excuse my carelessness, Ermac, but I sense that there's something –" he started, but the soul collective cut him off.

"No," he repeated. Desperation hung off the single syllable. "No, Kenshi. We are fine."

The frown beneath the man's blindfold was both impressive and daunting.

"I wish I could say that I believe you," he quietly replied. "Unfortunately, we've arrived at that point where I just can't do so."

Ermac refrained from gulping. He was overcome by the urge to get up from the table, walk out of the dining room, and leave the Sky Temple altogether. For him, the downpour outside was easier to brave than the storm that was brewing within the grand structure.

"Ermac."

The construct winced; even through the scarlet cloth, he could feel Kenshi's dulled eyes finding a way to lock with his.

"Ermac," the swordsman whispered now, his next words neither soft nor harsh, "there's only the main course and the dessert to go. It would be a grave error if we did not speak before the dinner ends. I know that such an arrangement doesn't please you, considering the current circumstances, but for your benefit, it'd be best that you go with it. Do you understand?"

Whatever response Ermac had for the Earthrealmer died on his tongue when Raiden cleared his throat into his napkin again. With an imperceptible nod, Kenshi withdrew his concealed gaze and focused it on the Thunder God. With some reluctance, Ermac did the same.

However, the chill remained, as did the faint prickling in his hands.

* * *

"At last, we have arrived at the main course," Raiden announced to his guests.

He waved a hand towards the colourful plates around the table, on which several thick slices of grilled meat lay neatly. Positioned atop their glazed, browned surfaces were chopped chillies, coriander and tomatoes, while small lime wedges were served on the side. From each dish rose swirls of hot steam with strong hints of spice.

"In Earthrealm," Raiden continued, "this dish is known as Mexican butterflied leg of lamb with salsa. Emperor, I trust that a similar dish existed in Osh-Tekk culture?"

Kotal Kahn nodded fervently, the piquant scent making his mouth water. "A comparable delicacy in our realm. Prior to the merge with Outworld, however, we made use of meat from _ichcaconētli _– the offspring of wild sheep that roamed Osh-Tekk. I have heard that they also bore some resemblance to the varieties that Earthrealm's farmers breed. Unfortunately, most of their population were domesticated and crossbred with their more brutish Outworld counterparts. To eat pure _ichcaconētl_ meat is a rarity."

"As is humble pie," Liu Kang muttered into his glass.

If Reptile happened to hear that, then he would have risen from his seat and unleashed a torrent of abuse, before hurling himself down the length of the table at Liu Kang, sinking his teeth into his neck until the bones crunched.

Luckily for the former Shaolin monk, Reptile's attention was all on Kotal Kahn and Raiden, the latter who spoke again: "May it be eaten and enjoyed. I thought it appropriate that we should try this recipe while we had the pleasure of your company. I never had the opportunity to visit Osh-Tekk before Shao Kahn merged it with Outworld. Although from what I, too, learned from the Shaolin archives, its inhabitants were a proud race who valued each and every resource – whether it be gold, game, or a single ray of sunlight."

The emperor nodded again, and Reptile noted his sombre air.

"A characteristic of my people that balanced their often, erm, _aggressive_ inclinations," he murmured. More quietly, he said: "My honoured father … he would have enjoyed this meal."

Reptile tilted his head. He knew well the blood-soaked history of Osh-Tekk and its eponymous race – possibly even more than _that_ of his own race. Before Shao Kahn invaded the realm, their emperor, Kotal K'etz, was a figure defined by magnanimity and ferocity. As Kotal Kahn confided in him (and these instances were many), his father could be reproachful and brutal one minute, and show affection and indulgence the next. As is the case with most heirs, Kotal Kahn – _Ko'atal _– was exposed to both sides. Judging by the sound of things, he was subjected to the former most of all.

"Verbal chastisement, Syzoth, that is all it was," he told Reptile. "It took many years to prove myself in his eyes: to finally hear his words of praise was worth the missteps I took in my journey to inheriting his power."

Thus, it came as no surprise that Ko'atal was devastated upon Kotal K'etz's death. Although he often claimed that his father's spirit was more alive than ever (in what way, Reptile could not fathom), the Osh-Tekk was also distraught by the fact that his only link to the realm that he once called home was gone – he was now the last of his kind. Fortunately, it allowed Ko'atal to build a kinship with the Zaterran, the sole survivor of a race whom he sought to bring back.

_Not that Shao Kahn or Shang Tsung could give me what I wanted._

In serving the Outworld emperor and the sorcerer, as well as their repugnant creation, Mileena, Reptile hoped and damn near prayed for the restoration of his race. However, his failing efforts during the last two tournaments were never to be rewarded.

_Unless I count Ko'atal's saving hand as a reward …_

It was Ko'atal who personally asked Shao Kahn to take Reptile under his command. If not for his intervention, the Zaterran race would have gone extinct a long time ago … and by the Osh-Tekk's hand, no less. Aware that he was now serving someone who was supposed to kill him, it was not long before Reptile gave Ko'atal two of the most precious gifts he could ever give: his loyalty and respect. These gifts enabled the Outworld general to pursue his plans to oust Mileena from the throne and take her place. As a result, the citizens of the realm gave him _their_ loyalty and respect.

Truly, Ko'atal rose to a station that befitted him, one that made him stand above all others:

He was now Kotal Kahn.

For Reptile, it became difficult to separate one from the other.

The emperor had made it known to him on numerous occasions that he saw Reptile as more than just a mere enforcer: "You are my friend, Syzoth, and I am yours – I am Ko'atal." However, whether it was the Osh-Tekk's noble bearing, or if servitude seemed permanently stitched into the Zaterran's design, the latter could not help but _only_ see Ko'atal as Kotal Kahn – his emperor, his provider, his … his …

_My salvation? Yes _and_ no._

Reptile's eyes closed, and he breathed in deeply. The smell of the food awoke his hunger.

_My equal? Hardly. And yet he would say "Yes."_

_I wonder if he ever said this to __**her **__…_

"Syzoth, have you not begun eating? This is a dish that simply cannot be eaten cold. It would almost be a sin to do so."

Opening his eyes, Reptile glanced at Kotal Kahn, whose fork was already pierced with a strip of lamb. The piece from which it was neatly cut was half-devoured. Clearly, he was not wasting any time with his food. Neither were the other guests, who seemingly regained their appetites after hearing Johnny Cage's appalling story. Only Ermac, Hanzo Hasashi, Kitana and Liu Kang seemed to be eating at a much slower pace than everybody else. Of these four, Ermac surprised him the most. Much like the Kahn, the construct apparently enjoyed sampling Earthrealm cuisine.

_Now he is merely prodding at his food as if it were pieces of an unsolvable puzzle. Strange._

"Dear me, Syzoth, I am half tempted to spoon-feed you before your meal becomes ice." Kotal Kahn's voice was a low and pleasant rumble.

Reptile stifled a groan. "Emperor, you would not dare."

"Then _eat_."

The reminder of a friend; the order of a ruler. Reptile could ignore neither.

Cutting a thick strip and gathering some salsa on top, he deposited it into his mouth. His teeth sank into the lamb, and he found it to be tender and succulent. The combination of spices that was rubbed and grilled into the meat was zesty on his tongue. When he swallowed, the heat spread from his mouth to the rest of his body, filling every fibre of his being with delicious warmth. Without delay, he began cutting another strip.

Kotal Kahn chuckled. "At last, something you enjoy."

Next to Reptile, Erron Black let loose a sound that could have been a snort or a guffaw.

"A finicky lizard-man … my God, this world is full of the darndest surprises," he remarked, his words almost indistinct.

The emperor scowled, ready to reprimand his employee, but Reptile – with a roll of his eyes – merely replied, "It helps to pretend that I am eating your _head_, Black."

_Just not as marinated._

The mercenary muttered a few obscenities under his breath, and he said no more.

Ignoring his urge to smirk, the Zaterran turned his attention back to Kotal Kahn; at the same time, his hands were making quick work of the lamb and salsa. The yellow-green colours of his eyes were a subtle shade brighter than usual.

"It is most certainly an appetising dish," he said. "I thought it would be too rich for my tastes, but I am glad to have been proven wrong."

"If I consider it good enough for my father, then it is more than good enough for _you_, Syzoth."

"My dad would've agreed with you, Emperor."

Reptile and Kotal Kahn looked across the table – General Sonya Blade returned their stares, her sharp features softened at the edges. Her plate was also fast becoming empty.

"I beg your pardon, General?" the emperor said.

Sonya tilted her neck. The hair strands of her braided bun shimmered in the candlelight; it was as if a halo surrounded her head.

"I couldn't help overhearing you," she replied. "My dad loved his meat: every cut you can imagine, he'd be prepping and cooking them up in the kitchen or at family barbecues. I bet if he were alive, he would've loved eating this – what's it called again? – butterflied leg of lamb."

Reptile's eyes narrowed. How _dare_ this presumptuous Earthrealmer interrupt their conversation? The utter disrespect!

Unfortunately, Kotal Kahn did not see it that way. Leaning forward with a hopeful expression, he addressed Sonya once more.

"Then my father would have gotten on well with _yours_," he remarked, the corners of his mouth rising. "Forgive me, General, for I also happened to overhear your exchange with Raiden earlier – your father was in the military field, was he not? The same as yourself? If so, then it explains why you seem so naturally suited to your current position."

Much to the Kahn's relief (and Reptile's exasperation), Sonya's own mouth perked up into a small smile. She ate another piece of lamb.

"Major Herman Blade was a military man through and through," she answered. "He was dedicated to his cause as much as he was dedicated to his family, and I –" here, her cheeks flushed "– well, I guess I was what you would call a "Daddy's girl": he was my hero, and I wanted to be like him so bad. At least he got to see me promoted to his rank when he was alive; sometimes I wonder how he'd react to me becoming a general."

Kotal Kahn's smile was as bright as the sun.

"Proud, no doubt," he responded. "I think I would have liked to have met him. Although I have only just made your acquaintance tonight, I can tell that your father – and your mother, of course – raised a strong individual. I would tell them so myself if they were here."

The general's cheeks were blazing as she diverted his eyes.

"Thank you, Emperor, I appreciate the, uh, generous compliments," she replied softly. "I suppose it makes me feel kind of glad to have had parents like that. Lucky, too."

Kotal Kahn chuckled before saying: "Very much so. If you had been raised by someone wretched such as, say, Shao Kahn, imagine how differently you would have turned out!"

_CLANG! BANG!_

Everyone practically jumped out of their seats at the earth-shattering sound of cutlery being dropped upon a plate. Feeling his heart leaping into his throat, Reptile cast his eyes to the opposite end of the table. The sight was enough to make him tighten his hold on the handle of his knife.

Kitana was the living embodiment of fire and ash. The veins that lined her colourless skin were like streaks of lava, ready to melt through the dermis and pour out in abandon. Her jaw was clenched to a sore burning point, as were her hands. As for her eyes, to stare into them would be akin to gazing upon the surfaces of two Venuses.

"What," she rumbled, "did you say, Ko'atal?"

Many of the guests' eyes shifted to Kotal Kahn – his mouth opened and closed, too stunned by her volcanic exclamation and appearance to say anything right away.

But just as a coherent sentence gathered on his tongue, somebody else beat him to the punch:

"You have no right to ask him that, Princess, until you address him by his proper title."

The words came charging out of Reptile's mouth before he could even think to stop them. He could feel himself stiffening as everyone turned to look at him, many in shock; he could feel Kotal Kahn also stiffening beside him as Kitana now canted her head towards him, her face inflammable with rage.

Yet as he stared back, the Zaterran lifted his chin in defiance. At that moment, he knew that one thing was clear:

He was ready to fight for his emperor, etiquette be damned.

* * *

**A/N**: Hey look, an update, hooray! On top of _still_ sorting out the moving process, Internet issues, and of course COVID-19, the first part of this chapter was really difficult to write (blame Hanzo and Kuai), but once that part was finished, everything flowed from there.

_Kono hanashi wa korekiri ni shiyou. Mohaya owatta koto da _= "I will not talk of this anymore. It's finished"; _Watashi, ano hito ga kowakute shikata arimasen no yo_ = "I'm dead scared of that man"; _Ichcaconētli_/_ichcaconētl_ = "Lambs/lamb."

**Guest**: Heh, thank you so much! I'm happy to hear you enjoyed Johnny's cringe-fest of a story, and survived it to let me know. And yes, I do predict a mother-daughter team beatdown against JC in the not-too-distant future (let's hope for Raiden's sake it's away from the Sky Temple). As you can see, Kuai is trying his best to negotiate the whole Hanzo-Smoke drama ... dunno if it's going to work much, though. X'3

As for the whole situation with Jin and Erron, it's more like "two lovable idiots trading not-too lovable, idiotic exchanges and questionable lines" at this point, but we'll see how it goes with these two as the story continues. Hope you liked this latest chapter! And Uncle Brad? Well, let's just say that JC's network of friends is _very_ star-studded. :)

**Revenant Nonny**: Yes, a book club started by Ko-Ko would be a marvellous idea, or just plain disastrous, especially if he invites Jin and Erron to be members. Unfortunately for the duration of this course, the Holsters and Arrows banter is taking a backseat (shame, now Takeda has to find other ways to entertain himself – luckily, Jacqui's available for some hugging/cuddle sessions). But don't worry, there _might_ be another chapter featuring these two in the future (with the usual sassery and snark and ... being on the pull, maybe?).

Thank you, hun, glad you thought so. :D It was surprisingly a fun thing to write, despite all the cringe involved. As I say, it's kinda based on a true story, and I knew I had to write it in somehow. Too bad for JC and Liu Kang, though – they better make nice with Raiden so that they can hole up at the Sky Temple together while Sonya, Cassie and Kitana cool down. Yup, you don't mess with the general, her daughter, and the most fan-tastic empress of them all. XP And please, do send all the hugs to Hanzo, because as you saw, he needs them more than ever. Oh, Kuai, we don't envy you one bit. I hope this chapter was okay enough to read, and that the main course' was decent – all we're missing is popcorn at this point. XD

A few more notes: the song playing in this chapter is called _The Moon Over the West River_ by Yu Qiwei. Also, good grief, the salt and spice that everyone at the dinner is feeling right now is about to get worse. Let's hope Kitana's not going to turn Reptile into escargot. Hope my fiddling with Sonya and Ko-Ko's canon is okay!

Thanks to everyone for bearing with me while I was busy getting this chapter done. Please keep safe and calm during this hectic time, wash your hands, etc. My PMs are open if you want to chat. :)

Reviews are welcome!

*~AI07~*


End file.
